Playlists and Blackmails
by DEMONICANGEL57
Summary: Finally getting to a new school, Elizaveta is going to have the time of her life. And so are her new friends. How she's going to make sure of that? Why, with the help of Playlists and Blackmails, of course. My first Hetalia fanfic, sorry about crappy summary. I'm gonna make sure it will be lots of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – First Glimpse:**

(Elizaveta's POV)

In the country of USA, there is a state called New York. In this state there is a city called New York, New York, and in this city there is an artificial island called Hetalia. Hetalia has three big boroughs, and these three boroughs surround a really big area. And the entirety of this big area, is an academy, containing elementary to high school, called Hetalia Orbis Terrarum Academy. And this academy, is my new school. I moved here from Boston the day before summer vacation of my old school, and let me tell you, I don't miss it at all!

As I was sitting at the breakfast table in our living room, anticipating 8:00 a.m. when my new life, my new school life, would begin, I missed my old home even less. I ate an ordinary breakfast, I couldn't stomach anything else out of excitement, that consisted of just cereal. My mom had barely ate hers, and I suspected that it had something to do with my first day at a high school. And I was soon going to be proven right.

\- Can you believe it?! My mom cried to my dad. Our little girl is old enough to start High School. It seems just yesterday that she learnt how to read. My moms green eyes was filled with tears. She fingered with her brown hair which was, as usual, braided, this was something she did when she was being emotional. And my mom was always so emotional about stuff like this.

\- Or just yesterday that she came crying home because she didn't think she was good enough. My dad said calmly. Like me and my mom, dad has green eyes and brown hair. But his eyes aren't as dark as mine, and unlike my mom, he has a bit more red in his hair. He's also calmer than her in situations like these. Rósa, Elizaveta is still our little girl, but let's face it; she's a lot more confident now, and let the past be the past.

\- I know you're right, Daniel, but we're not even going to be following her to her new school. So I'm allowed to be a little sentimental.

As I could see that she was starting to make my dad feel a little sentimental himself, I decided to end this the only way I could think of.

\- Hey, did you got everything packed for your day at the offices? I asked.

Two heads twirled towards me instantly. I knew that I had succeeded when they started arguing about how they were adults and could take care of themselves, and that I should worry more over myself than them. Luckily, before they could start on the whole "You're-not-middle-aged-and-shouldn't-act-that-way", the doorbell rang.

\- I'll get it! I yelled, before either of them could react. I ran through the living room, through the hallway and opened up the front door.

Since the front door swings outwards, Arthur Kirkland, the boy who had been ringing the doorbell, had to take a couple of steps backwards. Or, he would've been taking those steps backwards, if he hadn't miscalculated a little (Math, I had gathered in the short time I had known him, wasn't Arthur's strongest subject), and instead he knocked down one of his brothers, and they both fell down.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

I should have realized that Elizaveta's front door swung outwards. I mean, just looking at the hinges should have made any oblivious idiot realize that. But no, I just had to be so excited that my new friend, to whom I owed a lot, was going to be in my class that I didn't see it. The result: I fell backwards when the door opened (honestly though, why didn't they have a peephole or something like that), and knocked down my brother Alistair, who was standing right behind me.

\- Arthur! You okay? Elizaveta asked gently.

\- Oi! What about me, lassie? My brother feeling ignored, and not liking it. The big baby.

\- Alistair, you can be so attention-seeking sometimes. Elizaveta replied. I smirked inwardly. But seeing how you are more concerned about you than Arthur, I take it that he's fine. Are you? She said, directing her attention towards me.

I got up brushing myself, and made sure that I looked presentable in my uniform before I answered her.

\- Yes, I'm quite alright, luv.

\- Ah, that's good. She smiled earnestly. Honestly, although we were the same age, she acted like an older sister.

\- Why aren't ye in yer uniform? Alistair asked, a frown on his face there he stood.

\- Alistair, you git. I chided. She has to talk to the school administration first, and you _know_ that the school isn't opened during the holidays.

\- Alright, I was only asking lad. He said, clearly embarrassed that he, a year older than Elizaveta and I, could forget something like that.

\- Well, shall we go? Elizaveta chirped in.

\- Yeah, let's go lassie. Rhys, Seamus and Samuel are all waiting in the car.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

As we were driving towards the Academy, I tried asking again and again how the Academy looked like. Considering its popularity and reputation, it was very few (okay: none) pictures of the place. But to no avail. The guys simply refused to tell me, and as I was sitting in the one seat that was facing backwards, I couldn't even get a glimpse as we were driving towards it. I just had to wait until Rhys, being the oldest pulled up to one of the free parking spaces. And then I finally I got a look at the building.

I gasped. The whole building looked like Count Draculas castle, straight out of a horror movie, but somehow nicer and with a more brighter medieval castle-feeling. I was definitely going to like it here.

We started walking up one of the pathways into the school. A sound coming from behind Arthur and me, we were walking behind the older Kirkland boys (because they had longer legs than us), made him turn his head around and grit his teeth.

\- Oh, great. I heard Arthur mutter, ice in his voice. There's that bloody frog. And the rest of the trio.

This piqued my interest. Arthur had complained about this "frog" as long as I had known him. The whole previous summer, but still, I could tell that there was an enemies/friends kind of thing between them. A thing that hadn't changed with the favor I had done him over the summer. And as for this "frogs" friends, I had to admit that I was curious about them too.

\- He can't really be called "frog"? This French guy? I asked, hoping for a reaction from one of the Kirkland boys. I was not disappointed.

\- How the bloody hell did you know that he was French? Seamus asked, his accent one I associated with Northern Irish.

\- What nationality would be called "frog" by guys that aren't British and Irish? I rolled my eyes. Especially those of you that are considered English, like Arthur is.

\- He's called frog by me. Arthur drily replied. Then a smirk appeared on his face, and I felt a little queasy. Just a little. And don't worry about introductions, I'm sure he will be more than happy to comply.

\- Guys, Rhys called, I don't meant to be a stick up the ass, his accent being what I associated with Welsh, but we really need to focus on getting to class. And getting Miss Elizaveta E. B. Héderváry here to the principals office so she can get sorted.

\- Hey, Arthur? I asked, a thought suddenly occurred to me. How will I know which one of the three behind us is the "frog"?

\- It's easy he snorted. He's the one with the blonde wavy hair.

I took a glimpse back.

And almost stopped in my tracks, in what was for me an eternity stretched, but could in reality only have been a couple of seconds.

My reason for this stopping?

Red eyes and silver hair.

That was my first glimpse of **That Guy**. I was definitely, definitely going to like it here.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **This is my first Hetalia fanfic, and I'm not that immersed into the world of Hetalia - Axis Powers as I feel I should be. So sorry for major (and minor) flaws in my writing from the different character's perspective. And I'm really, really sorry if I offend anyone when I write certain terms and phrases not British or American English (and them too), and they aren't right.**

 **Even though I'm sure you can guess who everyone is, I'm just gonna write it up here anyway:**

 **Daniel Héderváry = Here I used a male name for Hungary that I found somewhere (probably a wiki site), O.C. meant to be Elizaveta's dad**

 **Rósa Héderváry = O.C., meant to be Elizaveta's mum**

 **Elizaveta E. B. Héderváry = Hungary**

 **Arthur Kirkland = England**

 **Alistair Kirkland = Scotland**

 **Rhys Kirkland = Wales**

 **Seamus Kirkland = Northern Ireland**

 **Samuel Kirkland = The Republic of Ireland/Eire**

 **I don't own Hetalia. It's owned by**

 **P.S. A little spoiler: the favor Elizaveta is referring to, she helped Arthur come out to his family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The First Playlist:**

(Francis's POV)

I was walking with two of mon best amis, looking, as usual, magnifique in my school uniform. Who else could pull of a white shirt with a black tie, a sweatshirt the color of my blue eyes, matching pants and black shoes, as good as moi? The only thing that I added was a red rose pin on to the left side of my sweatshirt, just to show l'amour.

\- Ohonhonhonhon. I laughed. We are going to 'ave so much fun this year.

\- Kesesesese. Gilbert, one of mon amis, laughed in return, catching on to my point. We so awesomely are. 'e was dressed just like moi, the school was very strict about our uniform and no one 'ad been capable of changing their minds, 'is only difference was a small Prussian flag-pin.

\- Don't we always? Antonio, the other mon ami I was walking with, asked confusedly. 'e was also dressed in the school uniform, with 'is usual tomato pin and a Spanish flag-pin that was almost overshadowed by 'is big tomato pin.

Moi, who was walking in the middle of us three, took my left arm around Antonio's shoulders.

\- Oui, mon ami, but this year we're in the High School Department. Which means…

\- Fusososo. Antonio laughed, finally getting it. We're closer to the cheerleaders, we get served food before anyone else, we can get breakfast and learn to drive.

\- Exactly! I exclaimed, before I continued. And we can now use our sexiness while flirting, without confusing ze lovely ladies. Or make them feel guilty because they get attracted to us. And also to be taken a little bit more serious. I started to sing,

 _The French are glad to die for love_

Then my eye caught a tall boy some distance away from us. 'e was 'aving black hair that looked like it 'ad been slicked to fit a business meeting. It was Rhys Kirkland, _Arthur_ _Kirkland's_ oldest brother. Which meant that…

Sure enough, there 'e stood, my favorite boy to annoy with 'is ears per usual pierced and 'is blonde 'air dyed with green at the bottom, with someone new. Someone with long brown hair, blue jeans, sneakers and a purple dress shirt. I shuddered a little, clearly someone without sense of style. Just the kind of friend I'd expect Arthur to make. Luckily, I was 'ere to annoy Arthur by 'elping 'is new friend with some fashion tips. After all, I wasn't French for nothing.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

\- It looks like Arthur Kirkland 'as a new friend. Francis said, nudging Antonio and me. Francis, Antonio and I were these awesome friends, who had earned the nickname of BTT, Bad Touch Trio, in elementary school. And we were some of the most awesomely popular!

This naturally caught my attention. The school freak punk with straight A's and part of the student council had a new friend? I looked up, and saw that it was someone with long brown hair and a body that was slightly obscured by a backpack. Looked pretty feminine to me either way.

\- So, mi amigos, Antonio started, how do you think our new schoolmate is? Is he…

\- It's obviously a girl.

\- What makes you say zat? Francis asked. Instead of answering him, I decided to place a bet.

\- I bet 50 that that's a girl. I awesomely said. Before any of them could say a thing, And no, I don't know either of them. I didn't know we were getting a new student. Grandpa hasn't said a thing. My granddad was the P.E. teacher of the school. I swear.

\- Ok, I bet you 20 that that is a boy, Antonio said.

\- I bet you a 100, Francis confidently, and smugly, said. As we had been talking together, so had Kirkland been with, what I awesomely knew was a girl. And then she turned.

That was when my world and time itself stopped. I just saw her green eyes, they looked directly at mine. It was as if two oceans had been turned into fog, and was colliding.

Okay, I could never tell anyone that I had just thought that. It had only been seconds, but it was enough to make me fall in love with this new girl.

\- It looks like you won, Antonio said dejectedly. But I hardly heard him, my thoughts consumed with the thought of _that girl_. And a sappy love song started to play in my head,

 _I wanna grow old with you_

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

As Arthur was walking me down towards the principal's office, all I could think about was when I had locked eyes with that red eyed and silver haired boy. It had been as if to planets had melted together, creating a whole new plan of existence, that only he and I had been on. I knew that I was undoubtedly and obviously head over heels in love with _that guy_.

\- Hey, Arthur? I asked turning towards him.

\- Yes? He answered.

\- You know how you owe me a favor? I asked, then decided to go full speed so that he wouldn't be able to say no. Well, I was just wondering if you could change all of your cooking classes with my swimming classes.

\- It's called lessons, when it's a subject within a subject. And if that's all you ask of me, then, considering the favour I owe you, I suppose I can't refuse.

\- Thank you.

\- But, he continued and I felt a little dread, you will have to be the one to convince the Secretary, that's the person in charge of assigning lessons, classes and subjects to everyone, of this arrangement.

I sighed inwardly of relief. If that was all he had as an obstacle… then this would be super easy.

I whipped out my iPod to find a playlist I could listen to when I'd to wait for Arthur to fix all the formalities for me. He had so gentlemanly offered himself a week ago, and I'd said yes. It sounded to boring for me anyway. I decided on 90s music.

Then we were in front of the secretary. A name tag read her name as Mrs. Karpusi. Before Arthur could even begin to open his mouth, I blurted out,

\- Hi, so my name is Elizaveta Elisabeth Báthory Héderváry, and I'm the new student. I was wondering if I could trade all of my swimming lessons with his cooking lessons.

She looked at me a little shocked, and then said in accent I couldn't place, to Arthur,

\- Kirkland, dear, can't you go into Principal Vargas' office and get the formalities fixed?

\- Will do. He said politely, the piercings on his ears shining as he walked over to the door leading to the Principals office and knocked. Hang on, Principal Vargas? I heard a cheery voice saying "Come in", and knew my suspicions was correct. Forgetting all about what I was supposed to talk to Mrs. Karpusi, I ran towards the door that Arthur had just opened.

\- Roma?! I said, using the nickname he had insisted on last time I saw him. A tall, muscular brown-haired man with a little grey in his hair came storming towards me.

\- Lizzie, I knew you were going to come to this school, I had just forgotten about it until now. Oh, it's so good to see you. You're going to see me in History. Oh, this will be so much fun. He said while hugging me. However, he said with a sudden seriousness in his voice, just because I know you, doesn't mean that you're getting off easy in my classes.

\- I wouldn't have expected that, sir. I said, still hugging him.

\- You… know… each other?, was all Arthur managed to say.

\- Oh, yeah, you don't know, I said, ignoring how his eyebrows (bigger than mine) furrowed by the use of the word "yeah". By this time Vargas had stopped hugging me. I sometimes babysit his grandchildren, they're adorable. I met them the week after I met you, and considering everything that was happening at your house, I didn't think that it was any point to tell you.

\- What happened at your house?, Vargas asked, suddenly concerned.

\- Oh, she just helped me coming out of the closet, and tell my whole family that I am homosexual. Arthur said casually.

\- Isn't that just amazing! Vargas chirped cheerfully, then again, when was he ever not cheerful? Lizzie, you stay here and talk to Mrs. Karpusi, whom you're going to have in Ancient Languages by the way, while Briton and I (oh yeah, Vargas loved giving everyone nicknames, even if it wasn't really deemed proper, it was weird that he hadn't given Mrs. Karpusi one) talk about all of the formalities, and his newfound sexuality.

\- It is not newfound, I heard Arthur protest, I realized it when I was 13. And that was all I heard before the door closed.

\- So, Mrs. Karpusi started, you want to take the cooking classes instead of Arthur? I walked back to her.

\- We both know that he is a disaster in the kitchen. I just don't have the heart to tell him. Just pretend that I said something that made you accept this request.

\- You're absolutely right about Arthur, and no one can make him actually believe that his cooking is poisonous, to say it nice. She started on filling out the forms on her computer, which I noticed looked brand new.

\- So, why hasn't Mr. Vargas given you any nicknames? I asked.

\- He tried to give each of the teachers nicknames, but the vice-principal, the school's P.E. teacher, put a firmly stop for it. She answered. I see that he's given you a nickname. Does it bother you, she said with motherly concern.

\- No. it doesn't bother me at all. The truth is that I can understand it.

\- It? Mrs. Karpusi stopped typing altogether.

\- The nickname, I clarified.

After that, I waited for 5 minutes, before Mrs. Karpusi was done with organizing part of my schedule.

\- Why don't you just wait outside while the rest of the formalities gets fixed.

I did that, the time was now 8:08, and I had plenty of time to listen to my iPod. I had learned from experience how not to sing out loud, yet lip-synch the texts to my songs. And so, while

 _Cruise_ by Florida Georgia Line

 _Bless the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts

 _Can't Stop My Heart from Loving You_ by The O'Kanes

 _Austin_ by Shelton, Blake

 _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not_ by Thompson Square

 _Born to Fly_ by Sara Evans

 _How Do I Live_ by LeAnn Rimes

 _Long Time Gone_ by The Everly Brothers

 _Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone_ by Trace Adkins

 _My Home's in Alabama_ by Alabama

was playing, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Naturally, but still a little surprising, it automatically turned to _that boy_. The songs came to an end as my iPod died, I had forgotten to charge it. It died as the time was 8:47.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, a voice said near my ear. Seeing how I hadn't heard anyone approaching me, I naturally took a swing at the person, slamming the person to the wall.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **The songs that I have Elizaveta listening to, is completely randomly picked, including the performers. Except the first five performers. If anyone can guess why I picked the first five performers, then that's good, but it really has nothing to do with the story. A hint to those of you who wanna guess: It's Norwegian and it's Disney.**

 ** **Francis Bonnefoy = France****

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo = Spain**

 **Gilbert's granddad = Germania**

 **Mrs. Karpusi = Ancient Greece**

 **Principal Vargas = Ancient Rome**

 **I forgot to say in the last chapter that Hetalia - Axis Powers are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya not me. (although I think you all know that I don't own Hetalia).**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Almost Everyone 1

**Chapter 3 – Meeting (almost) everyone 1:**

(Elizaveta's POV)

Turns out that it was the "frog", I think I heard Samuel mention that his name was Francis something, I had slammed up against the wall.

\- Sorry, I said, while I removed my arm. I reacted instinctively because I didn't hear you sneak up on me.

\- I did not sneak upon you, he protested, you were simply to occupied with your music to 'ear me come. As a matter of fact, he continued, I demand an apology mademoiselle.

\- Instead of me apologising to you, you and your little trio should be praising me. I only really said this because I was trying to avoid a fight. I didn't want my last school experiences to repeat itself, not now, when I had the chance to finally be happy.

\- And why is zat, he said, his French accent thicker than ever. I could tell that he was starting to get a little angry. I've sadly always been a little good to read people. Not that it was any difficult in this case, what with his eyebrows furrowed and a scowl presenting itself.

\- Because I have just gotten the secretary, Mrs. Karpusi, to trade all of my swimming lessons with Arthur's cooking lessons.

\- What?! That is great news! 'ow did you manage to get Eyebrows to accept that? He was practically beaming at this point, all traces of a scowl vanished. And also all memory of any impending arguments forgotten.

\- He owes me a big favor. Then I reached out my hand. My name is Elizaveta Elisabeth Battory Héderváry, by the way.

\- Francis Bonnefoy, so that was his name!, at your service mademoiselle. As you can 'ear I'm…

\- French, I interrupted, and by the sound of it, Parisian French. I already knew you were French, before you said a word. Arthur and his family has mentioned you a couple of times. I just guessed Parisian French.

\- Well, mademoiselle 'éderváry, you're absolutely correct.

\- And your friends, I pointed to where the two others of his trio stood, mouths agape (at my revelation about swapping lessons with Arthur so they would be free from his cooking, no doubt), well, the dark haired one… is Spanish.

\- Si, señorita, said the guy I had indicated, how did you know? He asked with a curious smile.

\- Your complexion gives you away as being of South Mediterranean, but the color of your hair indicates Europe more than Asia or Africa.

\- That doesn't really fully explain it, said the guy next to him, I had already noticed that it was the guy that I had fallen in love with. And wow, he looked even better up close, true I hadn't really seen his body, just his eyes, but wow! His body looked like something I wouldn't mind slipping under my sheets. He looked really f-ing good. But I snapped my mind (reluctantly) out of the gutter.

\- Well, then I gave him a look-over, nice tomato pin by the way, and that's when I spotted the Spanish Flag. The Spanish Flag-pin combined with his looks, I shrugged, just told me he was Spanish.

\- Your completely correct, señorita, the Spaniard said, clasping his hands together enthusiastically. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Antonio Férnandez Carriedo.

\- So can you guess my nationality?, my crush asked. I could see in his face, and those of Antonios and Francis' that they thought it was going to be impossible. Oh please, his German accent practically gave it away.

\- You're Prussian.

\- For a moment, it was completely silent. Then my crush seemed to find his voice.

\- How. Did. You. Know?

\- First of all, your accent. It's East German, more specifically from the area that once belonged to the Kingdom of Prussia. Second of all, the people from that area are as nationalistic as the people that live in Barcelona, being Catalonian instead of Spanish. Third of all, you're wearing the Prussian Flag as a pin.

Aaand, it was another one of those silences. Only this time, it seemed a little awkward. Oh no, don't tell me I did something wrong? If I had already messed up my chances, I swear I would…

\- That was awesomely observed! He finally proclaimed. And Danke Schön for swapping lessons with Eyebrows so that we don't have to any kitchens burned down. Since my two awesome-not-so-awesome-as-me friends have already introduced themselves, I guess it's time for the Awesome Me to introduce myself. I'm the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

\- Oh, please, Beilschmidt, as if you're actually as awesome as you claim to be. Of course the prick Arthur Kirkland have to show up right now, before I could find out the what was going on between him and _her_ , Elizaveta Elisabeth Battory Héderváry. Elizaveta Elisabeth Battory Héderváry, what a beautiful name. From now on, it would be my fav… Ok, I have to stop thinking like this. It would ruin my awesome chances with this girl. Unless, she liked this kind of stuff! Then I would've to… Ok, really stop thinking like this, brain of mine! All that I would have to think about was how awesome her face looked like, how smooth her skin looked up close, how pleasing it was to find out that her green eyes was as beaut… Ok, seriously! I had to snap out of this! As I snapped back to reality, I realized that I'd just been glaring at him, while he had been glaring at me.

\- Kesesese, I said as a way of making him forgetting that I _had been glaring_ longer than I normally would, of course I'm awesome. You're just jealous and won't admit it. Crap, what if Arthur is actually someone important to her, and I had just insulted him?

\- Hey, she said, I don't know about your awesomness, but Arthur is a really great guy. Okay, not the worst I could get thrown at me. So, I might still have a chance.

\- So, Antonio started, are you and Arthur a couple? He asked. Oh no, please don't say that my attraction to her is _that_ obvious.

\- No, we're not. Elizaveta stated. Danke Schön für that. There's really no way we would be.

\- Oh, Francis said with one eyebrow raised curiously, why not?

\- Because I'm gay. Arthur stated calmly.

\- You're gay? Francis asked.

\- Yes, and Elizaveta did me a big favor with helping me come out of the closet to my family.

\- And that's why you allowed her to take all of your cooking lessons? Antonio asked.

\- Yes, Arthur said, I was grateful for the help she gave me. And he gave a little smile, like the old man trapped in a young body that he was.

\- So, mademoiselle, Francis said while he sneaked an arm around her shoulders (that idiot! Couldn't he just let this one girl be? He was ruining my chances!), seeing 'ow you and Arthur aren't a couple, 'ow about you and me?

To this, Elizaveta simply took his arm, and crashed him into the wall, before answering.

\- To answer your advances, no.

\- Okay, I can accept that. Francis said, sounding calm, but the awesome me knew him better than that. But did you really need to slam me and mon pretty face into the wall?, he wailed at the end of his sentence. Knew it.

\- Good, that you can accept it, she said, completely ignoring his wailing, and sorry about slamming you to the wall. Now come on, Arthur, you have to show me around the entire school, so that I don't get lost tomorrow, when the real lessons start. It was nice meeting you all, she said as she winked towards us. Then she and Arthur walked away, while he talked to her, probably to tell her all about the "fascinating" details about this school. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about him being one of my rivals to her affections (affections, who was I, Roderich Edelstein?). And it might have been my imagination, but it did look like she gave me a smile she hadn't given my two freunde.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

\- I do not like the way Francis was looking at you, I told Elizaveta. I hope he keeps his perverted hands away from you.

\- Oh, I'm sure he does. She said optimistically.

\- Why, just because you told him no? I said a little incredulous.

\- Well, have you ever tried to tell him no? And saying "sod off!, "get lost wanker", or "get lost, you git!", is not really telling him no. When I didn't answer, she asked another question. So, how do you and Francis know each other? You didn't seem like just casual enemies, or just casual friends.

I was saved from answering that, by spotting Kiku Honda standing where he stood last year.

\- Come on, I said, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. She followed me, all thoughts on the subject of Francis forgotten.

\- Ah, ohayō, Arthur-san. Kiku has been formal as long as I've known him.

\- Good morning, Kiku, allow me to introduce Elizaveta… But I didn't get far in my introductions because a voice interrupted us.

\- Arthur! It was Lukas Bondevik, with his normal emotionless facial expression. I've just talked with Irina Vlad, she agreed to the Magic Club-proposal. So that makes three. Now we only need two more. Then we'll have our club.

\- That's great! I exclaimed, all thougts, rudely, forgotten about introducing Elizaveta to my friends.

\- Hello! Elizaveta waved her hands. New student here. Would someone like to explain the whole five-students-make-a-club-concept to me?

\- Oh, sorry, Liz. The school have a rule that you have to be minimum five people to be a club, and up until the last week of the school year, you can try to recruit people to your club. This goes for all the clubs, but only high schoolers can start a club.

\- So you, this Norwegian and the Romanian, I thought I heard a faint sneer, he was talking about, just needs two more? Lukas', Kiku's and my eyes all went wide.

\- How did you know that I was Norwegian? As usual, it is Lukas whom speaks up first, stone face still in place.

\- It's your accent. It sounds like you sing the language, and before you ask about how I knew that this Vlad was Romanian, yep definitely a sneer there, with a name like that what else could she be?

\- Oh, okay. Lukas answered, deadpanned as always.

\- Excuse me, Lukas-san, but I do believe that Arthur-san here was going to introduce his friend. So, if he may continue… Here Kiku stopped, probably unsure on how to continue his sentence without offending anyone. Well, a gentleman always had to help people when they were in trouble.

\- This is Elizaveta Elisabeth Battory Héderváry, but you can call her Liz, as I do. Liz, the guy with the attendance sheet, is Kiku Honda.

 _\- Kon'nichiwa_. Kiku bowed.

\- And the Norwegian guy, is Lukas Bondevik.

* * *

(Lukas' POV)

I thought that Arthur was going to continue talking, tell a little about Kiku and me. So I was surprised when he didn't. He sort of just spaced out, and looked at something over my head. I turned around, and smirked inwardly. Of course, Alfred F. Jones. The boy that Arthur for some reason finds fascinating. He came sprinting towards where we stood to one side of the hallway, even though it was a big hallway we still didn't want to take up too much space, he probably came to check out the new kid. He had loudly proclaimed the first year we met that as hero (a disillusion of his) he had to make sure that everyone new in "his area" wasn't a bad guy. And that if they did happen to not be a bad guy, which was always according to Alfred, then he had to make sure that they knew that a hero was here to protect them.

\- So, what kind of club are you trying to recruit for, Kiku? Elizaveta asked.

\- Oh, it's a club called Manga Appreciation Club, Elizaveta-san. He answered solemnly.

\- Which is basically just code for "We Love Yaoi", Alfred, who had caught up to us, said.

\- Seriously?! Elizaveta exclaimed, her green eyes widening in delight. Sign me up! I love yaoi!

\- You do? Kiku said, seemingly not believing his luck. He hadn't been able to sign up anyone last year, except himself.

\- Yes, I'm what is known as a Fujoshi.

\- Do you consider yourself rotten, Elizaveta-san? Kiku asked, smiling a little.

\- No, I don't see the harm to my morals in liking boy-on-boy-action, or intercepting bromance as a steaming hot romance. I mean, it's not like I'm harming real living people.

\- I agree. Kiku answered, though I think that it was ¾ because he was just being the polite person that he was, and ¼ actually agreeing.

 **Author's notes:**

 **In this chapter you finally get to see/hear Elizaveta's official nickname (my version, that I'm sure others share with me). The reason that you had to wait until chapter 3, was because I couldn't choose between Liz or Lizzie. And now you also have the answer to the question no one asked, "what does the E. and B. in this fanfictions Elizaveta's name stand for?" As you probably noticed, I gender-swapped Romania so that _he_ is now a _she_. This is because I have a Romanian friend that is a girl, and I can't imagine her as anything but female.**

 **The characters:**

 **Elizaveta Elisabeth Battory Héderváry = Hungary**

 **Samuel Kirkland = The Republic of Ireland/Eire**

 **Francis Bonnefoy = France**

 **Antonio Férnandez Carriedo = Spain**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **Roderich Edelstein = Austria**

 **Kiku Honda = Japan**

 **Lukas Bondevik = Norway**

 **Irina Vlad = Fem!Romania**

 **Alfred F. Jones = United States of America**

 **Translation:**

 **mademoiselle = miss**

 **señorita = miss**

 **Danke Schön = thank you**

 **Danke Schön für = thank you for**

 **mon = mine**

 **freunde = friends**

 **fujoshi = rotten girl (used to denote a girl, a fan of yaoi anime/manga, who like to imagine homosexual relationships, mostly fictional, even if it isn't really canon)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Almost Everyone 2

Chapter 4 – Meeting (almost) everyone 2:

(Elizaveta's POV)

When I looked over to see what had caught Arthur's attention, I saw that he was staring at a tall, broad-shouldered, blonde guy whose hair was falling straight and nicely down, except for one stubborn cowlick that stood straight up, and whom was walking our way. He looked a lot like the Captain America on Arthur's Captain America-poster. So I realized from the look Arthur was having, as he stared at that guy, that he was in love with him! Maybe that's why he liked something as American as Captain America? Usually he was all English when it came to his tastes. I squealed inwardly.

\- So, what kind of club are you trying to recruit for, Kiku? I asked the short black straight-haired guy with dark brown eyes, whom had a Japanese sounding last name, hoping to end the silence that was creeping up on us.

\- Oh, it's a club called Manga Appreciation Club, Elizaveta-san. Kiku answered solemnly.

\- Which is basically code for "We Love Yaoi", the tall guy that Arthur was in love with, American by the sound of it, he had finally caught up to us, said. I almost didn't notice the faint blush on Arthur's face. But that was because I was occupied with something else.

\- Seriously?! I exclaimed, my eyes widening from delight. Sign me up! I love yaoi!

\- You do? Kiku said, a little doubtful but hopeful.

\- Yes, I'm what is known as a Fujoshi. I elaborated.

\- Do you consider yourself rotten, Elizaveta-san? Kiku asked, with a smile, catching on the meaning. (Obviously).

\- No, I don't see the harm to my morals in liking boy-on-boy-action, or intercepting bromance as a steaming hot romance. I answered. I mean, I further explained, it's not like I'm harming real living people.

\- I agree. Kiku answered.

After I had signed myself up for Manga Appreciation Club, the tall American spoke up again.

\- Hi, I'm the Hero, Alfred F. Jones! He said smiling. Welcome to Hetalia Orbis Terrarum Academy, or HOTA as some call it! He said loudly, while stretching out a hand.

\- Elizaveta Elisabeth Báthory Hédervary, I said shaking his hand, and I'm not calling Hetalia for HOTA. It just sounds too stupid. I chose not to comment on his "Hero" claim, seeing how serious and happy he seemed when he said it, that probably would just end up with a long detailed explanation I wasn't interested in right now.

\- Okay, he shrugged. So, where did you move from? He said smiling brightly.

\- Tea Party, I answered, confident that he would take the hint. Which he did.

\- So you're from Boston? Awesome! From which part of Boston are you from?

\- Tea Party, I repeated. When I saw that he didn't take that hint I added, I'm from _the_ part of Boston where the _the_ Tea Party was held. He finally understood.

\- Cool! He exclaimed, with a big childish grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile, he looked like a little cute boy with that smile on his face.

\- What does the F in your name stand for?, I asked him curiously, and to avoid further questions about my life in Boston, it wasn't exactly something I looked back at with fondness. After I had asked that, I heard a snort behind me. It was Arthur, though I didn't really get the look on his face.

\- Guess, Alfred smirked. Ok, now I got Arthur's look. I'd thought that since I'd told my whole name to Alfred, he would tell me _his_ whole name. Well, I shouldn't really have expected that my new schoolmates was going to be _the complete opposite_ of my old ones. People was after all people wherever you went. They were at least, as far as I could tell, much better than them. Before I could as much as guess what the F stood for, a new voice spoke.

\- Fitzgerald! This came from a rather tall man walking towards us. He was dressed in a green tracksuit, had his brown hair in a military hairstyle, and was wearing a whistle around his neck. Alfred was looking at him, all attentive.

\- Let me guess, I said smiling a little, the F in your name stands for Fitzgerald?!

\- It fits him, Arthur said quietly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. And a faint blush on his cheeks. Interesting.

\- You think so?! Alfred asked, beaming even more than he had before. Also interesting.

As much as I would have loved to stand there all day, poking fun and finding out more about Arthur's and Alfred's admiration (and maybe more) towards each other, I had to be prepared for tomorrow. So with a nudge to Arthur's ribs I reminded him that he was supposed to be showing me around. Although he looked a little disappointed at leaving Alfred, aaand the interesting just kept popping up, Arthur was despite his punkness, a gentleman and as a gentleman he was (his words, not mine) obliged to follow through with his words. So he waved his hand at Alfred (Lukas, the Norwegian with pale hair and blue eyes, and Kiku had left without me noticing it), and showed me around for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day went in a blur. I got to meet the Romanian friend of Arthur (as I told Arthur later I had only sneered because, in the part of Hungary that I'd grown up in, before moving to the States, Romanians was seen the same way that the French was being seen by the English, he understood), Irina Vlad, she was dressed in the normal summer school uniform of the girls. A white shirt, with a black tie, a blue sweatshirt, matching skirt going under the knee and black shoes. So, the same as the boys', the only exception being that instead of trousers, there was a skirt. She had long strawberry blond hair which had a little hat to the right side, and two canines were the left fang was longer than the right one.

I would be getting my uniform tomorrow. (I'd sent in my measurements a couple of weeks ago, being someone whom went to a lot of conventions I knew my measurements practically by heart, but seeing that this school, this Academy, was very strict on their philosophy of "holidays means holidays" they weren't going to be done with them before tomorrow. But the thought of actually having something tailor-made to wear, was kind of exhilarating, it was almost like I was a princess!). Then I got to meet the Australian friend of Samuel, Kyle Cook, Kyle was a slightly tall (but not much taller than me) boy with two ahoge in his brown hair and a band aid at his nose. He had green eyes. Over those green eyes he had thick eyebrows.

After that I met with Leyna Nguyen, Vietnamese, she was having her long brown straight hair in a ponytail and had honey colored eyes.

Then there was Lars Vanderbilt, Dutch, he had blonde hair that went straight up and green eyes that were a shade lighter than Arthur's.

After him came Paul Koum, Cameroonese, a muscular tall guy whom had his brown hair in a buzz cut with a cross shape on the right side of his hair, and he wore glasses. Behind those glasses he had dark amber eyes.

Then I got meet Yao Wang, Chinese, his dark hair tied up in a ponytail and he had amber eyes.

The last new one I met that day was Dragomir Ivanov, a Bulgarian friend of Irina, and by extension, Arthur. He had dark hair, the hair was the same kind of messy that Arthur's was, and green eyes a shade darker than Arthur's.

Before I went home, I dropped by the Principal's office to grab my schedule and new books. Hm, Math first thing tomorrow at 8.00, not the worst subject I could've gotten but definitely not the best either. As I was walking towards the parking lot, a thought struck me.

\- Hey, why is Rhys here? Didn't he graduate last year? I asked curiously.

\- Yes, but seeing how his school doesn't start before next week, and he's going to NYU, he decided to stick around here for a little longer. Arthur answered calmly.

\- Plus, he's volunteered to be a teacher's assistant whenever he has the time off. Seamus put in.

\- Anything to keep an eye out for his little brother? I said, smirking.

\- Anything to keep an eye out for all of his little brothers. Peter said exasperated.

 **Author's notes:**

Elizaveta Elisabeth Báthory Hédervary - Hungary

Arthur Kirkland - England

Kiku Honda - Japan

Alfred F. Jones - United States of America

Lukas Bondevik - Norway

Irina Vlad - Fem!Romania

Kyle Cook - Australia

Leyna Nguyen - Vietnam

Lars Vanderbilt - Netherlands

Paul Koum - Cameroon

Yao Wang - China

Dragomir Ivanov - Bulgaria

Rhys Kirkland - Wales

Seamus Kirkland - The Republic of Ireland/Eire

Peter Kirkland - Sealand

Due to slight chaos in my life, you'll probably have to wait even longer than normal for the next chapter. That and there's some information and details I need to check up on. Until then, I hope you're enjoying my story so far. And thanks to my inspiration for Fem!Romania. I promise you that I'm looking forward to hear your thoughts on this little fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Blackmail

To my Romanian friend:

Hope you enjoy, and do you mind sending me a PM with your FanFiction username?

Plus, read the last lines in my Author's notes.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The First Blackmail:**

(Third person POV)

 _Thirteen years jump forward in time…_

\- Mathieu! Francis called out to his husband. Are you coming, mon cher?

\- You're so impatient, mon amour. Matthew called back. I've only been ten minutes.

\- We 'ave our ten year reunion to go to.

\- I thought you liked being fashionably late. Matthew joked.

\- And I thought you liked being on time. Francis countered. Besides, I'm not the one on the reunion committee.

Finally, Matthew came down the stairs in their two floored New York apartment. With a look to his significant other he stated,

\- It takes half an hour to drive to our old high school from here, and we got an hour before I have to meet with the other committee members. I think we'll manage. And, he continued, holding up his right hand, before Francis could say anything, I very much doubt that either of us can drive anywhere without the keys I was looking for, he finished, rattling the car keys in his left hand.

* * *

As they were driving towards their old school, they talked. They talked about the two girls they had adopted four years ago, Lisa and Madeline, whom Francis' younger sister was babysitting. They talked about changes since high school. And they talked about their friends from school, whom they had kept in contact with. As they stopped by a red light, Matthew looked over at Francis, and noticed something on his wrist.

\- What's that?

\- What's what?

\- The thing on your wrist.

\- Oh, that's right! You weren't there when I got it. I sometimes forget that you came late in to my life. When I met you, when I fell in love with you, it was like you filled my past, present, future, and everything with your amour! Francis exclaimed, while pulling out a rose from nowhere.

\- Francis! Even after all these years, Matthew was still not used to Francis' exclamation of love directed towards him. So he blushed profusely. J-j-just tell me what the thing on your wrist is.

\- Well, remember 'ow Elizaveta used to blackmail people into making them do what she wanted them to do?

\- Oui, Matthew laughed a little. Remembering how eager Elizaveta had been, almost as eager as when she was running around, taking pictures of couples (gay couples mind you!), when finding out information about people to use.

\- This is from 'er first blackmail.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

 _A year after the first blackmail…_

I know people are talking about it, and probably are going to talk about this for years to come. And there will probably be many rumors about it, but one thing should be absolutely clear; I never planned my first blackmail. As a matter of fact, I didn't start to plan my blackmails before the third one.

It all started with me taking a picture, at least that's how I remember it. It was August 21st (2012), a Tuesday, the day after I had been signed in, gotten my books and schedule. Unlike yesterday, my parents drove me.

\- Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll call when I'm done.

\- Bye Liz! My mom called from the drivers seat. Have a nice day at school.

After my parents drove away, I took out my phone. I did this only to check the time, but I got distracted from doing so by an odd sight. And a photographic moment (at least I thought so), so I decided to use my cellphone to snap a picture.

Someone was climbing out of a window. That alone wouldn't be so photogenic. But it was something about the way the sun caught that persons black fluffy hair, his winged ahoge looking more like a fancy hat covering one of his eyes. One hand on the window ledge he had just climbed off, the other hand holding a file, his legs straightened out, he looked completely relaxed. The whole image was of a man, or a boy, on a mission, his pose worthy a supermodel.

I had no idea that I was going to use this picture in the near future. Or that that would reveal to me, the master planner I was (and still am).

* * *

 _August 21, 2012; Math Class…_

In Math Class I was, not surprisingly, bored. I decided to distract myself a little by observing other people, while still taking glances up at the blackboard and listening to the teacher, Mr. Shinatty. He was a little weird. I mean, he was wearing a Hello Kitty head over his head! But even this couldn't stop me from being bored, so bored. I decided to stay awake by observing my classmates. Shame that Gilbert wasn't in my Math Class.

There was a guy sitting right in front of me, his brown har was short with an ahoge sticking up at the front.

The teacher was talking about Pi.

To my left, one desk away from the window, sat a guy whom reminded me a lot about the Dutch guy I'd met yesterday, Lars. But where Lars's hair had been light blonde, this guy had darker blonde hair. His face was rounder than Lars's too. And he had a smile that didn't seem as if it would leave his face. Ever. Not even in this boring old math class.

Now the teacher was talking about how to calculate the circumference of a circle, with the help of Pi.

\- Miss Héderváry! Do you think you can enlighten the rest of the class what I was talking about?

\- You were telling us how to calculate the circumference of a circle. With the help of Pi I think.

He looked a little taken aback at how accurate I'd answered his question. Please, unless I was really distracted or really tired, I wouldn't fail to catch whatever the teacher was droning about. I wasn't all that tired, and as for distraction…

There wasn't even glances between the boys. No sexual tension at all! No yaoi! Although, the day was still young…

* * *

 _Lunch…_

-There! All signed up! With that I'd signed up on my 4th club. I'd signed up on the Newspaper Club, the Yearbook Committee, and the Photograph Club. In addition to the Manga Appreciation Club that I signed up at yesterday. And with that, I'd signed up for all the clubs I wanted.

But that wasn't the only reason I was in a good mood, I had taken pictures of four yaoi moments!

The first was when I saw Yao and a really tall man with silver hair and violet eyes kiss just outside the classroom of, and right before History Class started (as I found out later when Mr. Vargas called out our names, his name is Ivan Braginsky).

The second was when Lars and a guy who looked a lot like Antonio, but not exactly identical, were talking in the hallway before Geography Class started. They might have just talked, but those looks between them, there must be something there!

The third was when a boy whom, from Yao's description of him was his youngest brother, Li Xiao, or Leon, Wang, and another boy with silver-white hair and violet eyes were staring at each other. For. Five. Whole. Minutes! They were just standing out there, in the academy's park (yes, it actually has a park!), staring at each other. (I saw them from my window seat in Geography Class.)

And the last one was just ten minutes ago. It was Alfred and Arthur looking away from each other. Normally not a yaoi moment, except, they were both blushing profusely. And just moments before, Alfred had been hugging Arthur very close!

IIIHHH!

* * *

\- Hey! Liz!

It was Gilbert. Looks like my day just kept on getting better.

\- Hey, Gilbert was it?

\- Ja! Don't tell me that you had to ask about the name of the awesome me. I mean, I'm so awesome that everyone knows my name.

\- I was just asking because I wasn't sure. And I haven't seen any of your so called "awesomeness" yet.

\- What? You didn't see any of my awesomeness in History? Und why aren't you in the girls' uniform?

\- I asked if I could get the boys' uniform. Did you approach me just to find out about why I'm wearing the boys' uniform, and see if I'd noticed your "awesomeness" yet? Or was there something else you wanted?

With those words Gilbert started scraping with his feet, and refused to look me in the eye.

\- Well, the awesome me was wondering, just so I can throw an awesome party, not that I don't always throw awesome parties… Whenisyourbirthday?

The last words came out rushed in one sentence, he almost screamed them.

\- I'm sorry, what were those last words? I asked a little confused, and amused.

Gilbert took a deep breath, and then said more slowly,

\- When is your birthday?

\- Oh, August 20th.

\- Yesterday?

\- Yes, yesterday.

\- Scheiße. Gilbert whispered.

Though I don't speak German, he sounded disappointed.

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

 _A month later…_

\- Come on, K.T.! You know we can't enter the Battle of the Bands without your permission. Gilbert complained.

I didn't understand why mi amigo Gilbert just didn't give up, K.T. Carrein was never going to let us enter, ever. He was the most snobby boy in the whole school, even more snobby than Roderich, and that says a lot! Our best chance was really to wait for K.T. to graduate, and hope that his replacement would let us in.

\- Exactly why I'm not going to give you that. The Battle of the Bands is for people with beautiful singing and dedication to making this school proud. And I do not deem you having that. He said while sticking his nose up in the air. His black winged ahoge covered one of his eyes like an eye patch. That was the only unnerving part of him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liz, appear. She shook her head, while staring at Gilbert and K.T. arguing.

\- Hey, K.T.? Liz asked after a couple of minutes. Who's allowed to be in the music room before 8? I found it weird that she had to ask. I had overheard Roderich tell her, that only the music teacher was allowed to be there then, a week ago. Or something.

\- Oh, only the music teacher. They're very strict about that here.

I focused my attention back to Gilbert and K.T., whom had gone back to insult and argue with Gilbert.

\- K.T.! Liz snapped. I turned towards her, and jolted back at the sight of her cold eyes. They looked like Natalya's right before she attacks you. Either you're letting them join, or I'm going to show Mr. Hoshina, a picture that clearly shows you sneaking out of the music room at 7.45, holding a folder in one hand!

\- That's blackmail! K.T. said, with a pale face.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

\- That's the deal, cimbora! I always went a little Hungarian, when I was emotional of some sort.

The room in which we were in, went silent. I could see on K.T.'s face that he was having a small inner struggle with himself. Gilbert looked like he was amazed (and a little frightened) by my words and actions. Antonio was just frightened. And me, I was quietly fuming with cold rage and determination. Finally K.T. sighed in defeat.

\- Fine. You win. Gilbert and his trio can join. But I want that picture, so that you can't use it against me anymore.

I was about to comply, when a thought struck me. Without the picture, there was no guarantee that K.T. would let Gilbert and his friends in.

\- I'll give you the picture, I said, when they are signed up.

K.T. looked like he wanted to argue, but one look at my (unusual) cold eyes, changed his mind.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

 _Thirteen years jump forward to Matthew and Francis…_

\- Antonio told me the story at lunch the next day, and considering 'ow 'e 'ad described Elizaveta's eyes, I didn't 'ave the courage to approach and thank 'er. Francis explained as they drove towards the school.

\- But that still doesn't explain the yarn around your wrist. Matthew said, still confused.

\- Normally when you entered Battle of the Bands, you got a metal bracelet. But seeing how we were only entered because of Liz's blackmail, we got replacement bracelets, made of yarn. Francis took a quick glance towards the yarn bracelet round his wrist. And, this morning, when I found it in an old shoe box, I just 'ad to take it with me to our reunion.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

 _Thirteen years jump backwards to September 2012. At lunch…_

\- Where is that new girl? I was looking awesomely anxiously around, while at the same time trying not to look like I cared where Eliza (the awesome nickname I had given Elizaveta, but decided to awesomely not tell her about yet) was, much.

From the knowing smirk of Francis, I wasn't very successful. Luckily, it seemed to only be Francis whom had noticed anything. My three other awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me friends sitting around the table with us, was busy with other things.

Alfred was busy staring "discreetly" at Arthur.

While Mathias was doing the same, just he was staring at Lukas.

And Antonio wasn't staring at anyone, he was just being oblivious as usual.

Before Francis could come up with any remarks regarding my "fascination" towards Eliza, a laugh was heard.

At least five pair eyes turned towards the sound. But only my red eyes narrowed down in a glare.

It was Eliza whom was laughing, but that wasn't what made me glaring. It was the boy whom had made her laugh, Roderich "Prissy pants" Edelstein!

Well, well it looks like the awesome me wasn't the only one who was fascinated by Eliza.

Our eyes met, and, unnoticed, thankfully, by Eliza, we glared at each other challengingly. Oh. It. Was. On. Just you wait, Prissy pants. Just you wait.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

In my fan fictions, I'm going to only use Knights Templar as a bad guy, there's only room for him as one. 'Cause he's too much of a goody-two-shoes, and I don't have any need for him as one.

And I didn't want to use any of the other characters as a bad guy. I love them way too much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I just wished I did.

 **The characters:**

 **Matthew Williams = Canada**

 **Francis Bonnefoy = France**

 **Lisa = The girl France suspected to be a reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Madeline = Fem!Canada**

 **Elizaveta Héderváry = Hungary**

 **Mr. Shinatty = Shinatty-chan**

 **Mr. Vargas = Ancient Rome**

 **Ivan Braginsky = Russia**

 **Lars Vanderbilt = Netherlands**

 **Li Xiao (Leon) Wang = Hong Kong**

 **Alfred Fitzgerald Jones = United States of America**

 **Arthur Kirkland = England**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo = Spain**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **K.T. Carrein = 2P!Knights Templar**

 **Roderich Edelstein = Austria**

 **Natalya Arlovskaya = Belarus**

 **Mr. Hoshina = Aizu Domain**

 **Mathias Køhler = Denmark**

 **Lukas Bondevik = Norway**

 **Translation:**

 **Mon cher = My dear**

 **Mon amour = My love**

 **Amour = Love**

 **Oui = Yes**

 **Und = And**

 **Ja = Yes**

 **Scheiße = Crap**

 **Mi amigo = My friend**

 **Cimbora = Pal**

To my Romanian friend:

 _ **Happy birthday!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Older sibling instincts

**Chapter 6 – Big sister (and brother) instincts:**

(Elizaveta's POV)

I had never seen myself as a patient person, I was more of a push-away-the-bullies-kind-of-person than ignore-them-until-they-walked-away-kind-of-person, but when I saw how arrogant K.T. (and his stupid winged ahoge, seriously that thing was like a pet or something) was towards Gilbert, I didn't just snap, I snapped with a coldness I had never felt before. I went to bed that night, wondering if this was just me growing up, or if it was a one-time-fluke-thing.

I was still pondering this the day after.

\- Lizzie! A human rocket came running towards me as I was eating lunch, sitting at a table with Gilbert. It latched itself on me.

I looked down and saw Feliciano Vargas, one of the two Italian boys, and grandsons of the Principal, that I had been babysitting over the summer. Still did on occasion.

\- Lizzie! Lizzie! Like most people of his family, and unlike anyone else, Feli called me Lizzie, instead of Liz.

\- What is it Feli? I asked a little worried. He had never come to me during school, lunch or no lunch. Besides, during lunchtime he was usually too busy eating his lunch to talk to anyone else. Even if it wasn't his assigned lunchtime. Actually, especially if it wasn't his assigned lunchtime.

\- There are bullies hurting mio fratello! He said teary-eyed.

\- Take me to them. I said, standing up abruptly, all other thoughts forgotten.

I followed Feli to the Middle School Department, and there, as he had said, were bullies hurting his brother. Well, they were hurting Lovino. But after I punched one, the others stopped.

\- Step away from Lovino. I said, fuming with anger. I knew why they attacked him, their stupid reason to do so was because he was the grandson of the Principal. Of course, his bad mouth didn't help, but it was mostly him being a Vargas.

They walked away quite quickly. Thankfully. I hoped that they weren't going to tell on me. Well, if they did, I would just tell on them. After they had scurried away, I walked over to Lovino.

\- Are you okay, Lovino?

* * *

(Lovino's POV)

If it had been anyone else, I would have f-ing flipped them off. But since it was a girl, and Elizaveta, I didn't. Nonno had always said to be nice to girls, and she was pretty. But more than being pretty, she was nice to Feli, and not just nice like everyone, even the bastards, on this school are, she was family nice towards him. She calmed him down when he was having a breakdown, read him stories when he was bored and had nothing else to do, and managed to coax him into doing homework. I had even heard him call her in the middle of the night, just because he had a nightmare.

\- I've been better. I said shrugging it off. My shoulders were the only things that didn't f-ing hurt.

She reached out a hand towards me.

\- Come on, I'll help you up.

\- I'm fine, ragazza.

\- I know that, I just want to help you up. That was another thing I liked about her; she rarely felt sorry for me in a demeaning way.

After she helped me up, Feli jumped on me, hugging and crying.

\- Sorry! Sorry! He said, while continuing to cry.

\- Feli. What do you have to feel sorry for? Lizzie asked softly.

\- I-i-it was my f-f-fault that the bullies started h-h-hurting mio f-f-fratello. One of them had heard r-r-rumors about me liking boys, as more than just friends. They started to p-p-push me, a-a-and I cried for mio f-f-fratello to come, a-a-and he d-d-did, a-a-and he yelled at them to stop h-h-hurting me, a-a-and… Feli couldn't talk anymore, he was crying too much, and Lizzie hugged him, and rubbed his back. And I hugged him on the other side. Not because I felt sorry for him, it was just to make him be quiet. So we didn't attract to much attention, dammit! After a few minutes he'd calmed down.

\- Do you? She asked, while continuing to calm him down. Like boys as more than just friends? When Feli didn't answer, she pressed a little further. Feli, I will be one of the last persons in this world to judge you if you do. Like boys as more than just friends, I mean.

\- Si. Feli whispered. Si. He said a little higher. He looked like his heart was about to break.

Before Lizzie could say anything to make him feel better, like she always did, the bastardos came back.

\- Oh, look the crybaby of a fag got a hug from his mommy.

Naturally I told them, politely dammit!, to do something impossible to themselves.

\- Ooh. Big words from someone so little. The tallest of the bastards said (and I'm only little compared to him dammit!).

\- Can't you just leave him alone? Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Lizzie who said that. Not so surprisingly, it was the Belgian, Emma Vanderbilt. She was another one I was gracious enough to not be too bothered by. Her more than Lizzie, I'd known her longer than Lizzie. That was the only reason dammit! It had nothing to do with me having a supposed "crush" on her! Nothing at all! She came and stood next to me, just a little in front of me. While Lizzie did the same to Feli.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

With the positions Emma and I were in we looked like we were ready for battle, which we basically were. These bullies would just not give up, before they had really humiliated and beaten up Feli and Lovi (I only call Lovino that in my head, he doesn't like being called Lovi).

\- Come on, just back off girls. This has nothing to do with you, and we don't want anyone to get hurt, do we? The tallest of them, he seemed to be the leader, said with a smile that could almost be mistaken for friendly. Almost.

I exchanged looks with Emma. She shook her head, I nodded. We agreed. We were not backing down.

\- No, thanks, I said, we'll stay.

He glared at us, and I could see from the corners of my eyes that people were scurrying away.

* * *

(Jeanne-Marie's POV)

Like everyone else I left the area where the impending fight would surely take place.

My apologies, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Jeanne-Marie Bonnefoy. I was born in Monaco to a French mother, for whom I'm named after, Jeanne Bonnefoy, and a Monegasque father, for whom my three-year-older brother is named after, Francis Bonnefoy Sr. When I was three, my mother died. When I was five my dad died, and we moved to the states. More accurately, we moved to our mother's brother, our uncle, Pierre Shujinko Pastor.

As I were saying, like everyone else I left the area where the impending fight would surely take place. Unless there was anything I could do to prevent it.

My first thought was to contact mon grand frère, but I quickly discarded that thought. Francis isn't exactly someone whom could prevent, dissipate, or deal with any fights in any way appropriate for the situation that particular fight is in.

My second thought was to approach one of the teachers. Although that would be a better option, I had no idea which one of them. Another problem was of course that it was quite possible that by the time I had gotten a teacher back here, the bullies could have made their escape, or worse, make it look like they were the ones being bullied, instead of the other way around.

Unless I…

* * *

(Francis' POV)

I was sitting in my seat in Geography Class, when Liz stormed in. After she'd talked with the teacher, Mrs. Adnan, she sat down in 'er seat, which 'appened to be right next to mine. Good, perhaps I could nudge 'er towards Gilbert. Then l'amour could 'appen!

As she sat down, she took a glance towards Mrs. Adnan, before she leaned towards me.

\- I didn't get to thank your sister. Could you do that for me?

\- What did she do? I asked curiously and a little anxiously. What if ma petit soeur 'ad 'urt 'erself while 'elping Liz?

\- She helped me defeat some bullies.

\- She what?!

\- Was there anything you wanted to share with the class, Mr. Bonnefoy? Mrs. Adnan asked with a glare directed towards me.

\- No, nothing, Madame. I was just amazed by your teaching. I'm always assuming that I don't need to learn more, but teachers like you make me realize 'ow wrong I am. I said, while shooting 'er a dazzling smile. As I anticipated, she blushed. The French charm always works! And with that out of ze way, I turned towards Liz again.

\- So, what did ma soeur do? I asked, serious again.

\- Your sister, the genius, manipulated some bullies that were tormenting Feli and Lovino Vargas, to reveal themselves as bullies in front of teachers.

\- But she didn't get 'urt, right? I asked anxiously.

\- She didn't get hurt at all. No one else got hurt either. And that was all thanks to Jeanne-Marie, your sister.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

After my class had ended, I hurried towards the Middle School Department. I wanted to check up on Noah, my little brother, to make sure that no one tormented him because Liz, Jeanne-Marie and I had tattled on the jerks that bullied Lovi. If anyone tormented Noah because of that, then they would be in great trouble. From me! And from our older brother, Lars.

\- Big sister! It was Noah, whom had seen me coming.

\- Hey, Noah. I replied with a smile.

* * *

(Roderich's POV)

After I had finished with Chopin's Op. 23, I was surprised to find that my little brother was staring at me, whilst holding a sketchbook.

\- Hello, brother. He said when he noticed that I was staring at him. As usual it took him a couple of moments. Whenever Karl got absorbed in something, it would normally take some time before he came back to reality.

\- Hello, Karl. I replied. Is there anything I can do for you?

\- I'm sketching a drawing of you. You don't mind, do you?

\- Of course I don't mind. I answered truthfully. I would do anything for him. But, if you don't mind, could you tell me why you're sketching me? I asked him.

\- Because the way you're sitting is art. He stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

(Irina's POV)

\- Can we leave now, big sister Irina? My cute little brother, Vladimir, said after I'd sta…, _observed_ Roderich Edelstein through the binoculars that I'd earlier used to look after bats. Yes, I know bats aren't active during the day, but I wasn't looking for _flying_ bats, I was looking for _sleeping_ bats.

\- Yes, I sighed, we can leave.

Vladimir must have noticed my crestfallen face because, as the sweet, sweet boy he is, he asked me to tell him a story. Of course, he always loves it when I tell him a story, but this time he did it to cheer me up. He knows how much I love telling stories.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya do.**

 **Characters:**

 **Elizaveta Elisabeth Báthory Héderváry = Hungary**

 **K.T. Carrein = Knights Templar**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **Feliciano Vargas = North Italy/Italy Veneziano**

 **Lovino Vargas = South Italy/Italy Romano**

 **Emma Vanderbilt = Belgium**

 **Jeanne-Marie Bonnefoy = Monaco**

 **Jeanne Bonnefoy = Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Francis Bonnefoy Sr. = The Kingdom of Franks (aware that there isn't any character for it yet, but bear with me!)**

 **Pierre Shujinko Pastor = Picardy**

 **Francis Bonnefoy = France**

 **Mrs. Adnan = Pontus**

 **Noah Vanderbilt = Luxembourg**

 **Lars Vanderbilt = Netherlands**

 **Roderich Edelstein = Austria**

 **Karl Edelstein = Kugelmugel**

 **Irina Vlad = Romania**

 **Vladimir Vlad = Moldavia**

 **Translation:**

 **Mio Fratello = My brother (Italian)**

 **Nonno = Grandfather (Italian)**

 **Ragazza = Girl (Italian)**

 **Mon Grand Frère = My big brother (French)**

 **L'Amour = Love (French)**

 **Ma Petit Soeur = My little sister (French)**

 **Ze = (a French way of saying the English word _The_ )**


	7. Chapter 7 Intermezzo

Chapter 7 – Intermezzo:

(Elizaveta's POV)  


I'd been at Hetalia for some time now, and five amazing things had happened to me;

1\. I'd joined some great clubs.

2\. I'd gotten great friends.

3\. Even two best friends, Chernenko Arlovskaya-Braginski and Lily Zwingili.

4\. I'd realized that the attraction I felt towards Gilbert Beilschmidt was a crush (I wasn 't yet sure if it was LOVE, yet)

And 5. I was starting a job after Halloween, which wasn't that far away.

Speaking of Halloween, I'd some things that needed to be fixed regarding the party that the school was going to hold.

Going in to the canteen, I thought about one of the things, or rather persons, that needed...

Bingo! There was Arthur, sitting by a table talking with two of his friends. He spotted me, and waved me over.

While Lukas didn't look any different because of it, Irina seemed really pissed off, for some reason. I knew that she was Romanian and that I was Hungarian, but that couldn't explain the face she made. She looked like she wanted to rip my face off, or something.

Shrugging it off for the time being, I was going to find out what was going on, I walked over to where they were sitting.

\- Hi, Arthur.

\- Hi, Liz. How are you?

\- I'm fine. How are you? What were you talking about before I came. I asked, ignoring the look Irina was sending me.

\- Well, Arthur started hesitantly, we were discussing how to get more members to our club, so we can actually start it.

Arthur must really be worried about it, since he told me so quickly, without me having to push him.

\- Did you come up with anything?

\- Why do you want to know that? Lukas asked with his usual stoic face, but with an undercurrent of suspicious curiosity.

\- Kiku and I have the same problem, with our club.

\- Oh. Lukas said, the suspicion disappearing.

\- Unfortunately we haven't come up with anything. Or otherwise we would have shared it with you.

Roderich walked by, and I waved at him. From Irina came a hiss. Like a cat!

\- Was there anything you wanted to say to me? I asked her, menace dripping from my voice.

\- You seem to be on good terms with Edelstein. Arthur said in a desperate attempt to diffuse the tension that had arised.

* * *

Irina's POV

If Arthur hadn't been such a good friend, I could've strangled him for that remark. I didn't want to hear...

\- Yes, he's like a brother to me.

that. Wait, what?!

\- So, you're not in love with him? I asked without thinking.

\- Yew! On so many levels! Why would you even...

Suddenly Liz's face lit up with an inner understanding. And she grinned.

I on the other hand blushed. But I wasn't sure if it was because I was angry at her for having "yewed" the prospect of being in love with Roderich, or because I was embarrassed that she had guessed that I was.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I panicked.

\- Hey, I just got an idea that would help both of our clubs.

\- What? Lukas said, more out or confusion than anything else.

\- Arthur, Liz continued, you said that there had to be five people from the High School Department. But how often does the administration check the clubs?

Arthur, in his grandiose and "I'm aiming to become the President of the Student Council, so I have to practice"-voice, explained that one of the staff checked that the students whom had been signed up were all in High School.

\- But how often do they check the clubs themselves?

\- Not often. Why?

\- Because you can write up Kiku and me, while we can write up you three. That way both of our clubs can have the five members we need to start. We'll only be in the clubroom with each other when the adults do a check-up.

After a little discussion, and Liz texting with Kiku about the plan, everyone agreed to the plan. It was pretty genius, and now that I knew that Liz wasn't after Roderich the way I did, she seemed like a nicer person.

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
**

Next chapter will be with daydreams of the characters, before I start with the third blackmail and some JoKer moment.

Until next time!

Elizaveta E. B. Héderváry = Hungary

Chernenko Arlovskaya-Braginski = Ukraine

Lily Zwingili = Liechtenstein

Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia

Arthur Kirkland = England

Lukas Bondevik = Norway

Irina Vlad = Romania

Kiku Honda = Japan

Roderich Edelstein = Austria


	8. Chapter 8 - Daydreams

**Chapter 8 - Daydreams:**

Gilbert's POV

 _Swords were clashing against each other. Before, finally, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Awesome One, was standing as the winner. As he surveyed the area, he thought about the one person whom could match him. But where was she?  
_

 _\- Stand completely still, or otherwise I will blow out your brains. Ah, there she was. The feel of cold steel pressed against his neck proving her point. Gilbert smirked, and opened up his mouth...  
_

\- Beilschmidt!

And with that, I was back in the unawesome reality.

\- So amazing that you could join us again. Do you think you could answer, asked Mr. Vargas, the History teacher, with a serious frown for once. And pointed at the blackboard behind him.

\- 1956? I awesomely, and not hesitatingly, tried. I heard a snort, or a sneeze, and glanced over at Liz.

When she saw me awesomely looking at her, she looked away, and got a far away look in her eyes. Looks like I wasn't the only one unawesomely bored with this class.

Mr. Vargas turned his attention away from me, but I thought it would be unawesomely stupid to go back daydreaming, more because Grossvater sometimes showed up then for anything else, so I awesomely decided to plot instead. Awesomely plot how to make Elizaveta see the awesomeness that is me, fall in love with me, and we could go on dates. I sighed dreamily, luckily so low that no one heard me do something so unawesome and girly.

* * *

Elizaveta's POV

As I looked away from Gil, my eyes caught a Harry Potter book sticking up from the backpack in front of me. I think Gilbert would be in Slytherin, while I would be in Gryffindor. I could see it for me, the sorting of me into Gryffindor.

 _As the girl before her walked off, all Elizaveta could think off, as was how confident Gilbert had seemed when it had been his turn. She herself was shaking inside._

 _\- Héderváry, Elizaveta. It was her turn._

 _Still shaking inside, but calm on the outside, she went up. She sat on the stool. The hat was lowered on to her head._

 _Three seconds later, it shouted,_

 _\- Gryffindor!_

 _Gryffindor. Not the house that Gilbert had been sorted in. Nor the house that Francis had been sorted in. Nor the house that Antonio had been sorted in._

 _No, she had been sorted in the house that that other boy, Roderich, had been sorted in. As the applause roared out, and she was reminded to give the hat back and leave for her chosen house, she cast an apologetic glance over to where Gilbert sat at the Slytherin table._

And I felt something poke me in the side. Glancing over to the side, I saw Gilbert discreetly (wow, I never knew that he could do anything discreet!) nodding towards the blackboard. There Julius had written: _"Halloween Dance"_

It gave me an idea.

* * *

Arthur's POV

Every English class the teacher, Mr. Ishuguro, would pick a book in which he read a chapter from. Today's book was "BFG" by Roald Dahl. Since I knew the book pretty much by heart (what sane person didn't?), and, from hearing which chapter he read, could deduce what subject he was going to teach, I decided to not listen. I was after all, one of two people Mr. Ishuguro rarely asked questions.

With me, it was because I was as good, maybe even better, than the teacher himself. With the other one, Alfred "Fantastic" Jones, it was because he was bad, really bad, at this particular class. So instead of listening, I found myself doing something I hardly ever did in any class, daydream.

 _The Warlock stood on top of the hill, overlooking the tower, which his associate currently was breaking in to. It was a risky operation, but he was glad that he did not have to do the more strenuous part. He was quite content to keep a watch over the place and the surrounding area... Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, he sensed the malicious power this particular operation was hoping to avoid. Fortunately not the power the ultimate mission, in which this operation was only a part, ultimately hoped to destroy. Still, it was rather... unpleasant, that this power should enter at this stage in the operation. Especially since his calculating brain could see that his slight bumbling, but good-hearted, associate could not be counted on to help with the opponent. This time. So, with great dignity and a devil-may-care kind of feeling, he drew on the force within him. He used the force, and the force of Everything to strike, to attack, to defeat the malicious one._

 _As he was dusting himself off, his associate came storming towards him. No sign that he had the treasure, but the Warlock knew that he had it._

 _\- Arthur! You could've waited for me dude! I would've helped!_

 _\- I'm well aware of that, love, but we did not have the time. The Warlock stated as they hurried away to their carriage. You had to find the treasure, and I had to look after you. After a pause, he demanded. Say that again. Say my name again. It sounds so good to hear it from your lips._

 _Alfred blushed furiously, but as they stood outside their carriage driven by unicorns and manned by flying mint bunnies, he still managed to say..._

And with that image in my head I snapped out of it. A bit afraid, to have been caught daydreaming, I glanced over at Alfred. And saw...

That. He. Was. Bloody. Daydreaming.

How did that git dare daydream in English class?! Granted I had been daydreaming too, but I actually knew this class well enough to get good grades in it. The git didn't! He barely passed! Not that I made it my business to know.

* * *

Alfred's POV  


 _The hero Freedom Liberty swept through the city with his awesome heroicness. He was heroicly searching for his damsel in distress, Eyebrows._

 _\- Help! Freedom Liberty's heroic hearing heroicly picked up his damsel in distress' call for help. He kept on heroicly searching._

 _There! There he was! Hanging helplessly from the side of a building._

 _Freedom Liberty hurried with heroic phase, to stand under Eyebrows._

 _\- Eyebrows, you need to let go!_

 _\- Oh, but my hero Freedom Liberty! If I do, then I will surely die!_

 _\- No, you won't! Because I, the Hero!, will catch you!_

 _\- Oh, then I'm safe from all harm!_

 _And so, the damsel in distress, Eyebrows, let go, to fall gently in the waiting heroic arms of Freedom Liberty._

 _\- Oh, Freedom Liberty, Eyebrows sighed when he was safely in the heroic arms of the heroic Freedom Liberty, you are truly my her...  
_

\- Alfred!

The loud voice startled me, and I looked to my left.

Arthur was glaring at me. His fuzzy (and adorable) eyebrows scrunched together angrily. Seriously, with him in English, how am I supposed to be able to concentrate?

* * *

Roderich's POV

 _The ball had begun, and people were elegantly dancing, with a respectable distance fitting the upper crust of the Austrian eighteen-century nobility. The music nobility._

 _The Piano Master and Violin Champion noticed someone, a lady standing over by the darkest corner. Her face was slightly obscured by a mask so typical for a masquerade ball. Although he could not see her clearly, he surmised that her was lighter than it appeared, and, that she was undoubtedly, completely and wholeheartedly, a Lady. He decided to walk towards her._

And that was as far as I would allow myself to daydream, as I was in my favourite class; Music.

* * *

Irina's POV

As I sat in Drama Class, I couldn't help but look out the window.

Our school was built so that the students from Drama Class, when in classroom and not in the Theater Room, could stare right into the Music Class. Where Roderich currently was, looking thoughtful, dashing and noble, all at the same time, even in our school uniform.

 _The young and elegant Princess Irina walked her path with hesitant, yet content and happy, steps. Suddenly she was by the foot of the stairs, and she stumbled._

 _She would have fallen to the floor had not the perfect gentleman, Lord Roderich, caught her, and held her firm, but gentle, to his chest, before he steadied her._

 _\- Are you all right, my lady? He inquired after her worryingly and lovingly._

I snapped back to reality with the normal headache I experienced with these kinds of daydreams. I sighed inwardly, knowing that it would never happen. Roderich would never see me that way. Not as long as that Hungarian was around. Although I believed that she had no intentions to pursue him (the fool she was!), he still wouldn't look my way more than once.

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
**

So, here's the deal about the daydreams;

Gilberts are potential fanfics I _might_ write someday.

Elizavetas are planned fanfics I **will** write.

Irinas are hints about future scenes in this fanfic.

And the rest are just daydreams.

All daydreams are a reflection of that persons feelings.

Regarding Arthur's portion in this one, I didn't mean "Bloody", but the word I really meant I feel that I can't write here, since this is a rated T fanfic. I'll leave the word to your imagination and intelligence.

Translation:

Grossvater = Grandfather (German)


	9. Chapter 9 - Planning

**Chapter 9 – The planning of the Third Blackmail:**

Elizaveta's POV:

It was our first free period of this year, and I was sitting with Gilbert, Alfred and Mathias. It was just supposed to be Gil and me, but Alfred and Mathias tagged along. To Gil's somewhat displeasure. Confusedly enough, seeing how I knew them both to not only be teammates of his but also two of his friends. They ended up talking about sports, while I listened.

\- So, what's this method? Alfred asked after some time, curiously and out of the blue. He was referring to the explanation I had had for how I could tell whether someone was gay or not.

\- I just observe how people assess other people. I stated.

\- Assess? Mathias asked confusedly with a cute head tilt.

\- Straight boys look at other boys as potential rivals, even if they don't have anyone on their radar. While when they stare at girls, they check them out, to see if they're their type. I explained, not being able to resist the cute head tilt or Alfred's begging, questioning eyes. Same with straight girls, just they look at other girls as potential rivals, while checking out guys. _Gay_ people on the other hand, both assess and check out their genders, while assessing the opposite gender as potential rivals. Then there's the bisexuals, they both assess and check out both genders.

\- Is that how you knew that Feliks wasn't gay? Gilbert asked.

\- I still think that he's gay, I mean the guy wears pink. Alfred stated.

\- You don't wear pink, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. And yet, you're gay. I shot back harshly.

\- You got a point, he said sheepish. Then he looked carefully at Gilbert and Mathias. You don't find it weird, do you? Alfred asked, a little scared.

\- Nah, we pretty much figured it out already. It was easy for us. We're awesome that way. Gilbert said, arrogantly cute as always.

\- It was obvious, Mathias agreed, with the way you're drooling over Arthur.

For a moment, it went silent, then,

\- Do you think he's noticed? Alfred asked rather timidly, and a little shakedly.

\- No, all three of us answered simultaneously. Arthur's just like you sometimes, I thought with a sigh while looking at Alfred, just as oblivious when it comes to love.

* * *

After having secured both Chernenko's and Lily's help, I'd almost everything I needed. In my mind, I went through my checklist. There were eight things that needed to be done, and I'd gotten; one, two, three, four of those things done. I had no idea on how to get the other things fixed before Halloween, but I pushed it all aside for now.

It was time for P.E., with Martin Beilschmidt, the vice-Principal and grandfather of Gilbert and Ludwig, as teacher. The last few weeks, we had played a number of sports and I hoped that it would keep my mind occupied (it would probably, with the way Mr. Beilschmidt drove us all). We were playing tennis today.

* * *

After my round of tennis, I looked over at Mr. Beilschmidt. He looked a little surprised, though that is hard to tell with his face.

\- 21-0. You won this round. Well played.

As I sat down on one of the benches, Gilbert turned to me.

\- Is your frying pan skills the reason you're good with tennis?

\- No, I'm good with a frying pan _because_ I'm good at tennis.

\- Ja, you were good. You crushed your opponent. How did you get that good in tennis?

\- Well, I've played tennis every summer, except this one, at a Summer Camp in Hungary.

Gilbert and I talked some more after that, nothing special. But I love talking to him, looking for each of his smiles, see his eyes light up when he's talking about his brother. After we talked for a little bit, we were ordered to do stretching exercises.

 _Annyira közel tökéletes azzal szexis az ő_ , I thought as I stared at Gilbert. Which is true, you can just see it shining out of him all the time. Especially now that he's stretching out.

* * *

As I exited the girls' locker room during lunch hours, because I'd forgotten a Magazine I wanted to show Chern and Lil, I spotted Im Yong Soo and Feliks hunched over a form of some kind that they seemed to be writing on. Curious, I walked back in the girls' locker room, looking over my shoulder to see if any of the ones still there would notice me taking pictures of this peculiar happening. No one did.

A few moments later Mr. Beilschmidt appeared, and they handed him the forms. I got even more curious, so I waited 'till they, Im Yong and Feliks, had passed me and hurried out and towards where Mr. Beilschmidt was. When I got closer, I slowed down.

-You haven't gone to lunch yet? He asked when he saw me.

-I forgot something in the locker room. I explained, as I snuck a sneak peek at the forms he were holding. They were those kind of forms that excuses you from activities... like P.E.! And they had signatures on them, just not Im Yongs or Feliks' signature on them! Which could only mean one thing, those two had been forging! Where's the cantine again? I asked Mr. Beilschmidt, whom seemed a little distracted.

-Oh, it's the opposite way of where I'm going. He said, and explained the way that I already knew.

Thanking him, I hurried away, hoping to catch those two boys before they got to the cantine.

* * *

\- Hey, you two were good with forging handwritings. I told Im Yong and Feliks.

Im Yong and Feliks twirled around, looking guilty.

\- Relax I'm not going to tell anyone. As a matter of fact, I need your help.

\- Our help? Feliks asked suspiciously. Like with what exactly?

\- You know the Halloween Party?

\- Yes, the two said simultaneously.

\- Well, there are some people whom I want to be attending…

* * *

\- I just don't get how I ended up on the list over people attending the Halloween Party. Arthur said confusedly. I don't even like Halloween.

\- Well the facts are that you are, and that you must attend. I told him matter-of-factly.

\- Yes, I'm aware of that. I, after all know the Academy's rules by heart. Well, at least I don't have to wear a bloody costume.

I made an eep-noise, to raise his curiosity.

\- What? What do you know that I don't? Arthur asked, trying to stay calm.

\- It's just that I overheard your brothers talking about getting you a costume, and knowing them…

\- Oh, bollocks! What the bloody hell am I going to do? Arthur, fully knowing his brothers and their weird sense of humor, panicked. I haven't got a costume, the shops are bound to be out of all the costumes by now, and there isn't time to make one.

\- I've got a few extra costumes. I said slowly, to not seem too eager. I shouldn't have bothered. Arthur was far too panicked to pick up hints of a trap.

\- You do?

\- Yes, some might even be in your size. I pressed further.

\- And none of them are too revealing? Arthur asked tentatively.

\- The only revealing outfit that I got, is a Sailor Jupiter costume, and I doubt that it will be in your size.

\- Aha. Good. He said, without quite knowing what I was referring to. Just glad to see some way out of wearing anything his brethren would be picking out.

* * *

\- No way, am I wearing that!

\- Arthur, this is the fifth costume I've shown you, and you keep turning them down. Now, what's wrong with this one?

\- Elizaveta. It's a dress. Well, no matter. I guess I'll just wear something black, and claim that I'm the Ninth Doctor. From my vintage point by the window, I could see one of Arthur's brothers pulling up to the front porch with Rhys's car. This was the cue I'd been waiting for.

\- Arthur Ignatius Kirkland! I shouted harshly. You'll wear whatever I want you to wear, I continued sweetly, or else I **will** tell your brothers that you're going to the Halloween Party. Whoever was in the car honked. And judging by that noise, you'll be in a cute costume, maybe a dress, that will make _my_ costumes look rather normal, before you can say "Shepherd's Pie".

Arthur, not quite believing me, strolled over to the window and leaned out.

He hurriedly stuck his head back in. He, like me, had recognized the car.

\- Fine, just, just give me a costume before I leave.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Stay tuned for the next Chapter to find out what Arthur will be wearing, and what yaoi plans Elizaveta has made.**

 **Elizaveta E. B. Héderváry = Hungary**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **Alfred F. Jones = United States of America**

 **Mathias Køhler = Denmark**

 **Arthur Ignatius Kirkland = Eng** **land**

 **Chernenko Arlovskaya = Ukraine**

 **Lily Zwingli = Liechtenstein**

 **Martin Beilschmidt = Germania**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt = Germany**

 **Feliks** **Łukasiewicz = Poland**

 **Yong Soo Im/Im Yong Soo = South Korea**

 **Rhys Kirkland = Wales**

 **Translation:**

 **Ja = Yes (German)**

 **Annyira közel tökéletes azzal szexis az ő = He's so close to perfection with that sexiness of his (Hungarian)**

 **I don't own Hetalia. It's owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. (Had I owned it, it would be filled with PruHun Love).**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Halloween Party

**Chapter 10 – The Third Blackmail (and JoKer):**

(Alfred's POV)

The Halloween Party had just begun when I walked in. Which was strange since I'm usually entering parties late. Or meetings, assemblies, classes. Basically, anywhere there's, or going to be, a gathering of people. I shrugged it off, and looked around at the people that had appeared before I did. Emma was climbing down a ladder, which Jeanne-Marie were holding. Toris was by the punch, Feliks and Natalya seemed to be counting glasses. And that girl with the big breasts that kept bouncing and making noises… Chernenko! She was by the speakers. They were all people from the Party Commission, except… I looked around, there were Lars and Noah, Emma's brothers, Michelle was speaking to Lily and her brother, whom I don't know the name of, Roderich (huh, I didn't know that Roderich was into these kind of things) was speaking to an excited Feli, but I couldn't see Artie anywhere. That was strange and depressing. Strange, because he was the leader of the Party Commission. And depressing, because I was in love with him. That's right. This All-American jock, with a stellar grade in Math, not so stellar grades in Chemistry and Science, but still awesome, the star of the Football, Baseball, Basketball, Soccer and Lacrosse (plus some other sports I won't mention), shining white teeth, whom can quote Marvel and DC like you wouldn't believe it, is in love with the stuffy, but adorable British leader of the Party Commission, the Prom Committee (and other not so important committees), member of the creepy Magic Club and the equally creepy Manga Appreciation Club (but how he manages to be in two places at once puzzles me) with incredibly good grades in everything (except Math, he barely manages to scrape a C, I peek at his report cards), surprisingly good at Soccer, god-like legs, the two most loveable fuzzy eyebrows ever, gorgeous green eyes (that could either shoot dazzling beams or mesmerizing, yet poisonous stares you couldn't look away from), and a mouth that would either smile or smirk, and sprout out words in the most sexiest accent that exists in this universe. But he wasn't interested in me. Go figure. It was obvious that the sexiest and most perfect man in the whole universe was of course _way_ out of my reach. Even if I'd discovered a week ago, that he was gay, he was still out of my league. But, just seeing him now and then, really brightens my day.

To distract myself, I looked around at the decorations. That didn't help. The pentagrams reminded me of the Magic Club's logo. And the rest of the decorations were too close to one of the pentagrams for me **not** to think about the Magic Club that Arthur was a member of. The lights were of the candle light kind, that reminded me of the time that a storm had hit New York and a power cut had ensued during lunch, and brilliant Arthur had put candles on every table while we waited for the school's power generator to start. Okay, maybe the food will help. The food always help. It was pumpkin pie, like it always is on Halloween (duh!), but also eyeballs made from marshmallows in the punch and… was that scones? I looked a little closer. Yes, they were scones. I recognized them from all the times I had watch…, observed Arthur at his tea-time. They weren't the usual scones I'd seen. These were shaped in all sorts of things, bats, pumpkins with faces, H for Halloween or HOTA, g-g-ghosts, witches, and so on. Pretty genius, but the scones also made me think about Artie.

* * *

After a while, more and more people came. There was Antonio in a Spanish police uniform, he walked over to where Emma was dressed as a witch. Soon after Lars and Noah showed up again from wherever they'd gone to get changed, both dressed up in matching Viking outfits (they had lost a bet with Gilbert), and when they moved towards Emma, Antonio walked to the other side of the room. Francis also showed up in, surprisingly enough, a costume that didn't show off too much skin. Gilbert after him, in a costume from one of Shakespeare's plays (we'd been told that we would get extra points in English and Drama if we wore them, but I, the Hero, didn't want to wear something that stuffy and old), looking wildly around before he, what's the word, deflated. Francis went up to Gilbert and spoke with him. One after the another came, but not the one I wanted to see.

Soon, the party was really pumping. And nothing scared me at all! Not even when Irina Vlad came sailing in, dressed in; a red dress with lots of laces crisscrossing in front of it, a pentagram necklace hanging from her neck, a thingy round her forehead, a dark violet cloak fastened with a jewel of some kind, the hat she always wears, and b-b-blood dripping from her fang. But I wasn't scared at all! After Irina came Ivan Braginsky, dressed in a blue embroidered robe, with blood spattered on it, and his ever-present scarf. Since every hero needs a super-villain, I'd chosen him as mine. We glared at each other as he walked on to his older sister (Chernenko, the one with the bouncing boobs). Shortly after he came towards her, she took out her cell phone, and I was approached by a hopping Feliks in a dress (typical him, this one had even more ruffles than the one he wore last year) and he started to talk to me.

\- Like, wow! Totally cool costume you got! And it like totally fits you, you look great as a Sheriff.

I grinned. I was going to go dressed as Captain America, but my little brother spilled strawberry milkshake on it, so I took my cowboy Sheriff outfit instead.

While we were talking, the speakers nearest us sprouted out the words _"It's of a bold young smuggler / From Fortune he did sail…"_ , and Feliks spun me around.

I then faced the entrance where Arthur walked in. All other thoughts disappeared. There he was, with a white shirt, where the three top buttons were open to reveal his chest, the necklace hanging around his throat drawing attention to said chest, strapped around his waist was a belt containing a rather lifelike sword, which brought attention to those tight-fitting black pants that showed that his legs weren't just slim but also full of muscles, looking down those legs I saw two long brown boots that would've looked ridiculous with and on anyone else, but with that costume and on Arthur, it worked, really good, he was wearing a not-too-big red jacket with gold embroidered on the edges, and golden pillow-like things on the shoulders, and on top of his head was a three-pointed hat with a lush white feather jutting out of it. The costume made him look, in a way I'd never thought possible, even more sexier. When my eyes were going to roam over him again, they met his.

I gulped, he was so hot! Then he smirked, and it went straight to my lower regions. He slowly walked towards me, and I stood rooted to the floor. But I didn't feel any dread; a Pirate Captain looking as good as he did was one I wanted to be ravaged by. Before I could hit myself for thinking thoughts like that, he'd come up to me.

\- Well, well. If it isn't Sherriff Jones. Those last two words were purred in a way I'd never heard him do, not even on his most Punk. And trust me, he can be very seductive when he is that. Anyway, he then proceeded to grab my jaw, and lean in closer. Are you going to arrest this Pirate?

\- I-I-I might. I hated how my voice stuttered. Have you done anything illegal?

\- Nay, no yet. There was something new in his voice, before there had been a sort of reckless-ness, and that London accent that was still so English after all these years of him living here in the US, but now it was more filled with authority. He leaned in even closer while, with a gentleness that didn't seem to match the rest of him, pushing me backwards. He kept on pushing me backwards 'till I met the wall.

\- You asked earlier if I had done anything illegal, and I replied 'not yet'. Well, I haven't done anything that's illegal, but you have, poppet. At my questioning look, he leaned in closer to my left ear. You stole my heart, poppet. Retracting (yes, I know the word, shocking) from his positon by my ear, but still standing, oh so close, he looked me straight in the eyes, with a look that resembled more the Arthur Kirkland I knew, than the Arthur Kirkland he'd been the past couple, minutes, hours? I wasn't sure, but anyways, he looked me straight in the eyes, with a sincerity I firmly believed in, and said, It's true. I love you.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. Staring at him. After a while, the smile he'd worn, faded a little. Then he stepped back, bit his lip, and dived in to… kiss me!

\- I've fancied you for a long time, and I do love you. He repeated.

\- I love you too. I finally managed to say what I'd wanted to say for so long.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

\- I love you too. Alfred finally said. Artie…

And that was my cue to prevent their relationship from ending before it could begin. Quickly I strolled over there, looking as oblivious as I could, considering that I'd been taking pictures of them ever since Arthur started to walk towards Alfred.

\- Oh, how cute! You call him Artie, just like his mom and brothers do. I said, hoping that the oblivious American would take a hint. Which he fortunately did.

\- So, Iggy. Do you want to go grab a bite tomorrow?

As an answer, "Iggy" pulled Alfred to him, kissing the living daylights out of him. And providing me with plenty of photograph opportunities. Satisfied with a job well done, I walked over to a little secluded spot and kept taking pictures.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

When I saw Sourcils walk in, I almost had a heart attack. I mean, I knew he was a punk, and those pants were tight enough to justify that. But, the rest of the outfit! Surely, he was too English for such an outfit! Elizaveta came behind him, and like Gilbert, she wore one of those costumes that gave extra points in English and Drama. She was grinning like a fool, and holding a camera.

* * *

Now I understood why Arthur had been wearing the outfit he wore, and what Liz was doing with her camera. She was matchmaking Alfred and Arthur!

I noticed something else too. Every time a new song was played, she smiled. If I was not mistaken, with pride.

And the most important thing, Gilbert couldn't take his eyes of her.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I'd to put in a scene where someone, in this case Elizaveta, stops Alfred from calling Arthur for "Artie". To me, that's what someone _related_ to him would call him.**

 **On a different note, I'll try to post a new chapter every month.**

 **By the way, Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Alfred F. Jones = USA**

 **Emma Vanderbilt = Belgium**

 **Jeanne-Marie Bonnefoy = Monaco**

 **Toris Laurinaitis = Lithuania**

 **Feliks = Poland**

 **Natalya Arlovskaya = Belarus**

 **Chernenko Arlovskaya Braginsky = Ukraine**

 **Lars Vanderbilt = Netherlands**

 **Noah Vanderbilt = Luxembourg**

 **Michelle = Seychelles**

 **Lily Zwingli = Liechtenstein**

 **Basch Zwingli = Switzerland**

 **Roderich Edelstein = Austria**

 **Feliciano Vargas = North Italy**

 **Arthur Ignatius Kirkland = England**

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo = Spain**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia**

 **Francis Bonnefoy = France**

 **Irina Vlad = Romania**

 **Ivan Braginsky = Russia**

 **Elizaveta E. B. Héderváry = Hungary**

 **I don't own Hetalia. There would've been a whole episode dedicated to characters kissing each other if I did.**

 **I'm aware that the label of this chapter, and the name are different, but that was just because I couldn't remember the name I'd originally given this chapter when I first uploaded it.**

 **From now on, I'll just label them as Chapter (number of the chapter). At least for this story.**

 **I'll also downsize the list of characters that appear, I'll only write down new ones.**

 **Last, but not least, I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Explanations

**Chapter 11 – Explanation behind The Second Playlist:**

(Francis' POV)

After Alfred and Arthur had kissed, and confessed their love for each other, I strolled over to where the mastermind of this evening stood. Or should I say _mistressmind_?

\- Well done, ma Cherie.

\- Why, Francis, I have no idea what you're talking about. Elizaveta coolly replied with a smirk.

\- No? I raised an elegant eyebrow. You had absolutely nothing to do with Arthur being here, or that rather nice-fitting costume he's wearing? Not to mention, the playlist?

\- I might have had something to do with that. Then she grinned. All right, I had everything to do with that. With a little help.

\- Merveilleux. But explain, to what purpose did the songs play?

\- What makes you think they had any purpose at all? After I stared at her for a little while, she relented. The first song was just that, a song. And to make people, especially Alfred and Arthur, thinking that there was nothing fishy going on. The second song, the one that played when Arthur walked in, _French Perfume_ , was to set the mood.

\- Which is why Feliks twirled Alfred around?

\- Yes, when I told him why I needed Arthur to be here, he was most eager to help. And the effect that song had to Arthur's entrance was quite bewitching, wouldn't you say? The third to fifth songs was because Chern… one of my associates told me it would get people complaining if I didn't have more normal songs. So, those were boyband songs, well two of them were. One was British, the other American, as a nod to their nationalities. And to give them less to argue about. This part she grumbled out. The third song was from a Canadian band, I really like their song _When We Stand Together_ , so I had to choose that one. Plus, it fitted with my purpose of this party. The rest was setting the mood, but by then, Arthur and Alfred was too wrapped up in each other to notice. And the rest, as they say, is history.

\- The next time you need help with hooking people up, give me a call. I'll gladly help spreading l'Amour.

\- Well, now that you mention it, her eyes took on a gleam that scared the approaching Antonio and made him back away, I do have someone in my sights.

\- Oh? Whom?

\- Those two. She pointed towards two people standing by the punch table. One was talking animatedly, while the other nodded with his face blank. They reminded me a little about how Alfred and Arthur used to be around each other, hopefully they would change. I recognized them immediately after; they were Mathias Køhler and Lukas Bondevik.

\- Well, that is doable. Anyone else?

\- I suppose there are some straight couples I can think of, after Sadıq and Herakles are matched.

\- Really? You think they're ready for such an intervention? Because obviously, I'd also seen the way they would look at each other, and understood that their competitions were more than just about who was best.

\- They will be ready by the end of the year, she said confidently. They're friendly towards each other, and have just started to get an inkling of a hint about their feelings for the other.

\- I see. What about the straight couples you were talking about?

\- Well, Lily and Feliks, obviously, Michelle and Basch, and Irina and Roderich.

I had been nodding to each of the couples she mentioned (even the one concerning Basch, whose name mysteriously enough is pronounced _Vash_ ), but when she mentioned the last couple I was shocked, to say the least.

\- Irina and Roderich?!

\- Shh! Not so loud! Only Irina is, or realizes that she is, in love. They're perfect for each other, but Roderich doesn't realize it yet. So, they should wait until we've fixed the others. Naturally, if I find some more yaoi couples, I'm going to prioritize them. But for now, the list stands.

She misunderstood. I was more shocked that she herself wasn't interested in Roderich, than her suggesting Irina with him. But I was also pleasantly surprised and hopeful. It gave me hope that it would be easier to match her and Gilbert than I'd originally thought.

\- Hey, Liz. Speaking of the devil, there he was.

\- Hey, Gil. We match. She was referring to their costumes. They were both wearing Shakespearean costumes that gives extra points in English and Drama.

\- Yes, we're wearing costumes from the same play. Hm, they were matching even better than I thought. Do you want any punch?

\- Yes, I do. Do you guys want some punch too? She asked Antonio, whom had appeared again, and me.

\- Si. Antonio replied before I could say anything. And could you give me a hint when you see Emma not being surrounded by her brothers? Poor Antonio, he really should give sweet Emma up. I'd dated her for a brief period last year, and although she was not my type, she was not Antonio's type either.

\- Sure, come on Gil. Let's get those drinks.

\- Poor Gilberto. Antonio sighed. He's hopelessly in love with a girl whom he doesn't stand a chance with.

\- Oh, he's got a better chance than even _I_ , the master of l'Amour, thought.

\- Oh? There was a look on his face, a look that wasn't often there, but it showed that he was capable of great thinking. What do you know that I don't?

\- Not much. Just that she's not interested in Roderich, and actually wishes for him to be in a relationship. Though I don't think she realizes that he has a crush on her.

\- And if she did? Antonio asked quietly.

\- No, no, no, no, no! I cried out empathically.

\- Wow, that bad?

\- No, it's not that! It's Gilbert and Liz, now. Look, he's making that expression he always wears when he's telling a dirty joke.

Antonio's eyes widened in horror, and he quickly faced the direction Liz and Gilbert was in.

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

When I saw that mi amigo Francis was right, I was convinced that every chance Gilberto ever had had on Liz, was going to be blown away by his telling his dirty joke. Then she laughed. She laughed so loud that she drowned out the music, and so hard that she doubled over. Francis and I breathed out in relief, and disbelief.

\- At least they've the same taste in jokes. I turned around to find that Francis was wearing a serious expression.

\- I believe we've our work cut out for us. We need a proper plan for this.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

I'm normally not romantic when it comes to me. But, the fact that Gil was dressed as Benedick from _Much Ado About Nothing_ while I was dressed as Beatrice from the same play, was fate. And meant that I should go ahead with my plan for him.

* * *

Later, as I was waiting for Gilbert, whom had gone to get a History book (he was going to help me, since he's a genius in History), I saw Francis and Antonio put several of the decorations into Francis' costume. That explained why Francis was wearing a decent-looking costume, I thought as I took a picture of them (my costume had secret pockets for phone and camera).

-Sorry guys, I whispered, but even if you help me with my matchmaking, Gilbert is more important, and this will help me get him.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Don't you think that what Gilbert and Elizaveta is dressed as, fit them perfectly. I do!**

 **I don't own Hetalia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Fire and Ice-time:**

(Mathias' POV)

Watching Norge talking about Norway, or Norse folklore, or anything really, always made me smile. Even though most people couldn't see it, I could see how his face would lighten up and his eyes would glow from within by a secret, magic light, that, if possible, made him even more handsome.

Too bad I always got distracted when he talked, to be able to _listen_ to _what_ he is saying. Which gets me in trouble with him, amongst others.

-Mathias Køhler! Will you pay attention?

Like now, for example.

-Sorry. I said, while smiling up at our Geography teacher.

-Neglect to pay attention one more time, and you'll get detention. This is the fifth time this week.

Ignoring her, I looked at Lukas. He looked a little brokenhearted. That made me feel bad. So, I resolved to pay more attention to _what_ he was saying to make him happier…

-Køhler! That's it! Detention after school!

Pokkers, I'd lost concentration once again.

* * *

(Lukas's POV)

-He was completely ignoring me! I exclaimed after Liz had asked why I had such difficulty believing that Mathias Køhler was in love with me. I was talking about the fjords of Norway, and he wasn't paying any attention.

-Were his eyes on you the whole time?

-Yes, but…

-Did he seem to smile while you were talking?

-Yes, but…

-Does he stare at anyone else like he stares at you when they're the ones talking?

-No, but that doesn't mean anything. I looked over at the rest of the official members (except Kiku, whom had Student Council obligations) of the Magic Club. People, back me up here.

They looked at each other. Then they looked at me. Then Arthur, the only one of us whom had a boyfriend, cleared his throat.

-I'm sorry, Lukas. But we can't. Liz is right. It does mean something.

I tried to argue that that didn't mean that it meant what she thought it was meaning. But then Arthur mentioned that Alfred had behaved the same way towards him before they became a couple.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

My phone was vibrating. So, I pulled it out discreetly.

"Phase 1 completed. Your turn. Liz".

I smiled. Good.

I was sitting in the courtyard, to catch the last warmth of the year, with Antonio and Gilbert. Gilbert having brought all his friends (sans Kiku and Raj, the latter being busy giving extra Math Lessons to those who had a poor understanding of the subject. Except for Arthur, whom ever since he became Alfred's boyfriend, got his exclusive help. How romantic!) as agreed. So, we were five, sitting by one of the few square tables outside.

It was myself, with my fabulous hair and Antonio on one side, and Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert on the other.

-So, how's the love between you and Arthur going? I asked Alfred.

Alfred perked up at the thought of talking about him and Arthur (he'd been talking about nothing else since Halloween, and even I, the master of L'Amour, was getting tired of it).

-It's great! Iggy is so amazing! And so romantic! And so warm! That was the line I'd been waiting for.

-Too bad not everyone in the Magic Club are warm.

-Si, they're really not. Antonio agreed, being in on the plan.

-That's not true! Mathias angrily burst out.

-Oh, but it is. I replied, trying to contain the smile off my face and voice. I'd to push him a little further before I could allow myself that. Maybe Irina can be somewhat friendly, but the rest of the members of the Magic Club…

-Lukas is a warm person!

-Who said I was talking about Lukas? Although, now that you mention it… the only thing he really shares with the likes of Irina and Arthur, is that he has a little brother. I said, while inwardly congratulating myself with my superbe acting skills. Across the table I could see Gilbert wink at me; he was also in on the plan. The only one not in on the plan was Alfred. I mean, he's rather cold and distant, wouldn't you say? Not to mention snarky! I continued before Mathias could say anything. He was on the verge of exploding, just one more comment…

-And unlike Iggy, he doesn't have a life outside school and his clubs. Alfred put in, not knowing anything of the plan. Just speaking his mind. Like always.

That was the last drop.

Mathias exploded.

-I'll have you know that Lukas is the warmest person I know of! So, he doesn't show his emotions as expressive as me! He still has emotions! If he's a little over protective when it comes to his little brother, then it's just because he's smart enough to know the dangers of the world, and he loves Emil so much that he doesn't want him to suffer the horrors of the world! Have you seen how he always takes his time to help anyone asking him directions?! Every tourist he comes across! And here in New York, there's many of them! Before you know it, that wonderful brain of his has drawn a hundred logical conclusions. His compassion towards his friends knows no boundaries.

Mathias kept describing Lukas' personality for another ten minutes. Before he started on Lukas' looks.

-His violet eyes, so deep and mysterious, lit up with the light of thousand stars when he's happy. His mouth twitching either with anger or suppressed joy. His soft alabaster skin, that manages to stay royally pale no matter how much sun he gets. The hair that gives promises of a wonderful experience, if I'm ever allowed to touch it.

Then another ten minutes, that revealed that Mathias had been fantasizing Lukas in a tunic. And nothing underneath.

These were fantasies worth listening to, and coming too late to class for. So, I was a little, what's the expression, miffed when Gilbert kicked Mathias' leg and silenced him. Then he kicked moi! I understood why he had done it, when he widened his eyes. But still, he kicked moi!

-Well, if he's that incredible, maybe I should make a move on him. I said, while smiling the creepiest smile I could muster.

-Stay away from Lukas!

-Why? He doesn't have a boyfriend, and unless you're interested in him, then there's nothing stopping me from making my move.

-Well, I am! As a matter of fact, I'm in love with him! He looked triumphantly at me, then he blushed as he realized what he'd just shouted out loud.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

As soon as Francis had tricked Mathias into confessing, I sent a text to Kiku.

"Phase 2 completed. It's up to you now. No pressure. Gilbert-kun"

Kiku was the only I sent texts and emails to ending with Gilbert-kun. It was sort of a nickname for me, from him. Then the awesome me looked at the clock.

-Oh, scheiß! I'm unawesomely late for class!

-So? Toni said. You got Geography. What's great about that?

-Liz is there.

* * *

(Mei's POV)

We only had five minutes. It was all up to Kiku and I, although most of this phase, to complete the yaoi plan for Lukas Bondevik and Mathias Køhler, had to be done by them. All we could do, and would do, was to push.

* * *

As we'd planned, Lukas came walking the almost deserted corridor two minutes later, on his way to the Magic Club. Almost deserted that is, except for Mathias. Thanks to Kiku's ninja skills and my experience in dealing with stubborn males (thanks to my brothers), we'd cleared the area. And got those two right where we wanted them. And with we, I didn't just mean Kiku and I, I meant Liz, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

But now, it was up to them. Lukas and Mathias.

From our hiding place (because obviously, we'd to watch this and record it), we saw Lucas approach Mathias. Mathias whom looked in his direction, and smiled unsurely. Then Lukas spoke.

-Do you want to go on a date with me?

Mathias replied,

-Huh?

-I'm asking you if you want to go on a date with me or not, Den! Tulling.

Mathias smiled as if he was trying to split his face in two, and nodded extatically like an over thrilled dog.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Mei = Taiwan**

 **Norge = Norway**

 **Pokkers = damn**

 **L'Amour = Love**

 **Si = Yes**

 **Superbe = Superb**

 **Moi = me**

 **Scheiß = shit**

 **Tulling = idiot**

 **I almost didn't finish this before April ran out, but I'm sure glad that I did!**

 **If you got any questions or comments you know what to do.**

 **By the way;**

 **Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Playlists and Blackmails are owned by me, DemonicAngel57**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Midterm:

(Elizaveta's POV)

After the success of uniting Lukas and Mathias had shown us (Mei, Kiku, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and I), how great we worked as a team (which was most surprising to me, since I'd never been much of a team player) we decided, on our unofficial meeting at Francis' place (we got the best food for free there, not that we would ever inflate his ego by telling him that), to try our hands at multiple matchmakings.

Time: Midterm season.

Place: Hetalia Orbis Terrarum Academy

People: Just wait and see…

* * *

(Feliks' POV)

I was like totally nervous for the Midterm Exams, so I like totally went to find Toris, to like totally to fix his hair. Not that it needs to be fixed, but it like always totally calms me down. But he wasn't like responding to my texts. So, I like totally started to panic. I like decided to try Liz, since she'd like made it one of her missions to look after us.

"Liz, have you seen Toris?"

"He's with Natalya. She's actually smiling. I don't want to disturb them."

"What? Like no way! Good for him! Like, where are you?"

"On my way in to Cooking Exam. I'm taking a double one."

"Why a double one?" Here at our Academy, if you fail to show up at one Exam, even if it's just a Midterm Exam, you've too not only re-take your Exam, you've to take a second one in that subject. It's called a double one.

"Because I'm taking one for Arthur too. Remember, I asked if I could take all of Arthur's Cooking lessons, while he took all of my Swimming lessons."

"So, he's like, taking a double Swimming Exam?" Of course, I like totally remembered that Liz had stopped Arthur from cooking this School Year. I'd like, in a moment of totally weakness, agreed to be his test subject last year for this year.

"Yes, was there anything else you wanted?" I was like, a little disappointed that she didn't show more interest. But, I like didn't want to make her late for her Exam (what?! I can totally be non-self-centered, besides, if you're like late for your Exam, even a Midterm Exam, you've to do five more Exam-tasks), so I replied,

"No, not really. Good luck with your double" I like sighed when I ended the exchange. What was I like going to do now?

\- Is everything okay, Feliks? I heard Lily say behind me. I hadn't noticed that she was in the same hallway as me, before now. Normally, I would be calmly speaking to her, weighing my every word. But, I was like totally panicking, so I like totally burst out with everything!

\- No, Lil, everything's not okay. I'm like totally nervous for my exam, and like normally I would totally find someone whom I could fix the hair of, but like there aren't like anyone around I can like totally do that to. So, I'm like totally freaking out!

\- Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can fix my hair.

I don't know who was most surprised; me or her. But it wasn't an opportunity I was going to get again. So, I said yes. First, we were just being quiet. Then I started to relax as she relaxed, and I like totally began talking. And then she started to talk back to me. All of the sudden, we were talking. To each other! Five minutes before I like totally had to go, as I let like go of her hair, she like turned to me.

\- Do you wanna go and take a milkshake or something after the exams are over?

\- With you? I asked stupidly.

\- Yes, with me silly. She giggled.

\- Just you?

\- Yes, if that's okay? She said, suddenly unsure.

\- Yes, of course it's like totally okay. I would like to totally go out with you. I was then like called to enter the exam room. I was having like an oral exam in French (a subject I'd like chose, because it sounds like totally cute). As I walked through the doorway, I could've like sworn that I heard her say,

\- That's a date then!

* * *

(Vash's POV)

I waited patiently on Elizaveta. Before we went in to Home Ed room, she'd asked if I could wait on her while she concluded her Double. She'd implied that it was something important that she wanted to discuss with me.

* * *

\- Hi, sorry that it took so long. Liz said when she came out.

\- Double Exams take the time it takes. I said, hopefully diplomatic. You wanted to talk?

\- Yes, could we go somewhere more private? Don't worry, she added when she saw the uncomfortable face I was making. I'm not interested in you romantically. I just think that it's safer if I talk to you, than Antonio or Francis.

Now I was curious and suspicious.

* * *

(Michelle's POV)

I'd just finished my Geography Exam, when I spotted the new girl, Elizaveta and Vash sneak off the observatory. I'd been in love with Vash for as long I could remember, so I snuck after them.

I reached the door just as they walked in. Elizaveta started to speak, when a light temporarily blinded her. After it had passed, she started talking. She talked about Lily, and had Vash agreeing that she was a strong capable girl. Then she mentioned Feliks. After a few minutes, she'd him agreeing that he wasn't all that bad. Then came the bomb; She knew that Feliks was interested in Lily, romantically, and wondered if there was any chance of him, Vash to give their permission.

\- Because Lily truly respects you, and although she has a strong, independent mind, I don't think she would really pursue a relationship with anyone, if she thought you didn't approve.

Silence, then,

\- I'll think about it.

* * *

\- The next thing that happened, or so it seems, could probably have been avoided. I later told Emma and Jeanne-Marie as we were sitting at a Café near the Academy. But in vue rétrospective, I'm sure glad it wasn't.

\- Oh, what happened? Emma asked. I'd her and Jeanne-Marie's attention now.

\- Well, when Elizaveta, Liz, exited through one of the doors on the _other_ side of the door they had entered, I was sure that Vash would follow. So, I just stood there, by the door entrance. I didn't even look in, because, well, I was sure that he wouldn't go out the same way he had come in, and because I needed to think about what I'd overheard. So, imagine my shock when he came out through that door I was standing right next too! I was so shocked that I squeaked! So, naturally he heard me, and he turned around and saw me. I just smiled at him, like I always do.

\- I admire that about you. He said. That you can smile at people no matter how awkward a situation may be for you.

\- That was nice of him to say. Jeanne-Marie remarked.

\- Yes, it was. I agreed. Well, I told him thanks and smiled a little wider. He always makes me smile, even when not trying. So, this time, I must've smiled even broader. Anyways, suddenly he looks at me, as if he's having an inner debate, or something. Then he asks me if I wanted to grab a coffee with him.

I couldn't speak, I was so excited that all I could do was nod. He then nervously asked me to not go _pronouncing_ it to everyone, but I'm sure it's okay to tell you, I told my two best friends, because you're not going to tell anyone.

And I, with barely contained joy, asked him if I could _pronounce_ it to myself. He said it was okay, and I burst out happily that I'm going on a date with Vash Zwingli, the coolest guy in the whole school!

Instead of getting angry, he just chuckled, and walked away with a smile.

\- So, there you go. I finished, still smiling. I've got a date with my crush, Vash Zwingli.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

I'd an hour at my disposal after leaving Vash, and I was going to use it to execute my personal plan. I scrolled through my phone looking for the picture that I would need. There it was.

* * *

\- Francis! Antonio! Good, Gilbert wasn't with them. Which meant that he was on his way to History Exam. Which, according to the information I'd piled on him, meant that I just had to keep a conversation with those two (Francis and Antonio) for ca. ten minutes. Then, it would be too late for them to warn him. As he would go straight from Midterm to American Football practice, which neither Antonio nor Francis was a part of, he would keep his phone off, and none of the other players was allowed to have their phones with them into the locker room (courtesy, mostly, of them, and, a little, of me). He would also be too busy for the next three days, to be able to answer his phone. As a matter of fact, the only time, if I just timed this right, Antonio or Francis would be able to talk to him was two weeks before Christmas. And even then, they would've to wait for him at school, since I knew, after having talked to Ludwig, that he was sending his phone in for service.

\- What do you want, Elizaveta? Antonio asked, friendly (I have never seen nor heard him unfriendly).

\- Well, firstly bring you up to speed about the progress of our matchmaking plans. It's going well. At least in my end.

\- In our end, too.

We talked back and forth about the different stages of the different plans, without coming to a definitive conclusion (we would probably do that after Christmas, if they would still talk to me then, for what I was about to do). So, just before the deadline of (not that they knew about it, yet) them being able to warn Gilbert that I was coming after him, I spoke up.

\- And the secondly, I want to know when and where Gilbert will be completely alone. Without the chance of anyone interrupting.

\- Why would we tell you that? Francis asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

Instead of answering right away, I just drew my phone with the picture of them stealing at the Halloween Party a month or so ago.

\- Because, if you don't, I'm going to show this to hr. Martin Beilschmidt.

The change in Antonio was scary, but I couldn't let that stop me. Not when I was so close. So, I pressed on.

\- Well, are you going to tell me or what? I've Exam with him now, I can easily expose you.

If anything, the hatred in their eyes grew.

* * *

(Irina's POV)

 _Meanwhile_

As I hurried to the Library for some extra studying, I've always thought that you can never study enough, I kept thinking,

" _I'm late! I'm late!"_

Which I was. I'd made an agreement with the Head Librarian that I could use the Library from 15.00 to 16.00 during Midterm and Finals, and now the time was 15.15! if I didn't hurry, I wouldn't have any time to read for fun too, from the vast expanses of the Schools Library. I could, of course, have persuaded the Head Librarian to allow me to stay longer, but I would miss my ballet lessons. My ballet instructor had already stretched far to even allow me train so late, when normally only the older girls would be training. I couldn't possibly push my luck further.

* * *

I was almost down the last staircase, when I, the proclaimed protégé of ballet, tripped and stumbled on my own two feet.

* * *

(Roderick's POV)

As I went through the last weeks, months even, I made a startling discovery. The Lady-like qualities I'd wrongly attributed to Liz, all fitted Irina Vlad. The more I thought about it, the more it fitted. That was all I could think about, before a movement in the corner of my eye alerted me to the presence of a body tumbling down the stairs.

My instincts as a young well-educated master, made me catch whomever it was that came flying down the staircase.

It was Irina. I smiled, even when she fell down staircases, she was elegant, graceful and so much like a Lady. _Not to mention otherworldly beautiful. Like a Fairy Princess._ I caught myself thinking.

\- Are you alright, Miss Irina? I asked her genuinely concerned, yet somehow not interested in letting go.

\- Yes, Mr. Edelstein, I am. I could tell that she wasn't sarcastically calling me "Mr." like others would.

\- Please, call me Roderick. I replied before I could think.

There was a pause, of what one might call pregnant, which was awkwardly quiet, that I for some reason desperately wanted to break.

\- So, are you going to see The Swan Lake?

\- Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Truth be told, I've always wanted to call my firstborn daughter for Odette.

Looking into her red eyes, framed by her strawberry blonde hair, I understood why I didn't want there to be any awkward silence between us. She was everything I always looked for in girls. And, she had good taste in names.

\- Same here. I admitted. So, do you wish to discuss the finer aspects of The Swan Lake compared to its former intepretations during the break, and after the Ballet Performance? If I may be so bold to ask that of you?

-I would be most delighted, and the luckiest girl in the world. So, yes.

* * *

(Irina's POV)

As I walked away from Roderick, I thought that being late for anything, wasn't all that important, or a big deal.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

As usual, I was the first one whom was done with practice. This due to many years with being trained by either my Grossvater, or by my Vater. But, regardless of all the training, I wasn't prepared for someone grabbing my tie (I always wore a tie as an awesome lucky charm during practice) and kissing me!

I had my eyes wide open during the kiss, so I saw who it was.

It was Eliza.

I was happy to see her, and that she was kissing me, but that didn't stop me from thinking; "What. The. Heck!"

\- I love you. She said, when she had pulled far enough away to speak.

\- Why the kiss? I asked stupidly. Then my mind kicked in. She. Loved. Me. Before I could respond to that, she answered,

\- I thought that if you turned me down, I would've least have gotten a kiss from you.

\- I awesomely love you, so I can't turn you down.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **vue rétrospective = retrospect (French)**

 **Grossvater** **= Grandfather (German, or Prussian)**

 **Vater = Grandfather (German, or Prussian)**

 **Remark:**

 **It may shock you, but I think that Austria and Romania fit together. So, I have them agreeing on a date here. Granted, they don't really say it, and Roderick is terribly old-fashioned, but that's his way of asking someone out. And for everyone's information: Irina (Fem!Romania) is also old-fashioned.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Germany would've been declared Holy Roman Empire and he and would be making out if I did, all rights go to Hidekaz Himuraya.**

 **PS: Don't you just love the Gilbert/Elizaveta-scene? I do!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Christmas:

(Gilbert's POV)

 _Two weeks before Christmas vacation_

When I arrived at HOTA, I was still so glücklich that I even smiled at Piano Pantsy.

When I got inside, however, I was quickly ambushed by Antonio and Francis.

\- Gilbert! We're so sorry! We would've told you sooner, but...

Francis was interrupted by Eliza, whom came running down the hallway. She grabbed me, kissing me until neither of us could breath.

\- Good morning, sexy.

\- Good morning, Eliza. A weird sound from Francis made me look at him. Oh, sorry. But I wasn't. What did you want to say?

\- Probably that I blackmailed him and Antonio to tell me where I could find you alone. Eliza said. You see, she said talking to Antonio and Francis, I couldn't tell you that I was going to confess to him, in case he turned me down, and I never liked Public confessions, they're stupid. Oh, I got some news for you, she continued after we'd stared at her with mouths wide open for three minutes. Roderick and Irina are dating.

\- What?! The three of us said in a disbelieving union.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

It was the week before Christmas vacation, and I was wondering what to get Elizaveta. I'd bought everyone else their presents; my brother, our parents, our cousins and extended family, Chernenko, Feliks (I still couldn't believe that we were dating, or that Big Brother had given his permission). But Elizaveta? Or Hun as Chernenko and I called her. I couldn't think of one thing to give her. Dresses? No, I wasn't sure what would fit her (style-wise, not size-wise). Same with shoes, and everything else she could wear. Purses? No, she did have twenty in varying sizes. A book? I'd no idea what she liked to read, except about folk costumes, and she already had books about that. CDs and DVDs? Same problem. I gave up trying to come up with a gift by myself, and went to find Uku, as Hun and I call Chernenko.

* * *

(Chernenko's POV)

\- You're having trouble too?

\- Yes, she's a little difficult to shop for.

\- I know, she seems so self-sufficient that it seems that she doesn't need anything.

\- That, and every time we talk to her, we end up talking about folk costumes, or ourselves, not her.

\- I know. The only thing I can think about giving her, is Gift Certificates. But that's only a last-resort gift.

\- Of course, that goes out without saying.

We discussed back and forth, before we gave up.

\- This is hoffnungslos! We'll never get Hun a gift! Liech (what Liz and I called Lily) cried out.

\- Hun? Who's that? A voice I recognized as Liech's cousin Gilbert Beilschmidt. I didn't even bother to look up. I saw Liech having an inner struggle, probably on whether to tell him or not, before she answered him.

\- Liz. We're trying to find her a gift.

\- Oh, that's easy. You can just buy her a book.

\- And what book would that be? I asked with as much bile I could muster in this season of joy.

\- Well, you could try one about Hungary, a Science Fiction or Steampunk romance story. A map book is also a good choice.

\- A map book? Do you mean an Atlas? Liech asked curiously.

\- Not exactly. More like a book with maps just generally, or one with historical maps of the same region for comparison. Or you can buy her a CD.

\- What kind of CD? Liech asked with a smile.

\- Well, she likes country, or the Cab, and of course Adam Lambert or John Barrowman. Or maybe a DVD would be a better choice.

\- What kind of DVD? I asked, while watching him. I felt a little sting of jealousy. That both Liech and Hun had boyfriends was one thing, but it seemed like Hun was the one with one whom understood her best. I just wished I had someone who understood me as well as Gilbert understood Hun, because I figured that Hun hadn't told him everything he knew about her favorite things.

\- She's been looking for the movie "It's a wonderful life". So, that's a good choice. Although, I suppose you could try to fill the gaps in her anime collections. But make sure that you put in the receipt, so that she can swap if she's already gotten it from someone else this Christmas.

We talked like this for another ten minutes. Or, sorry, he talked and we, Liech and I, commented and questioned.

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

\- So, what're you planning on giving your boyfriend for Christmas? I asked Alfred. I wasn't really interested, but I'd promised mi amigo Francis that I would ask. Cejas had ordered Alfred not to tell any details about their relationship to Francis. Understandably enough, but for once, Francis was curious in a brotherly fashion.

\- Oh, that's a secret. Alfred smiled.

\- Ah, come on, mi amigo. I won't tell anyone! That's bull, I'd tell Francis. But he didn't need to know that. Maybe I can even help!

\- Well, I just want this to be between him and me for as long as possible. You know, romantic and personal.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

\- He said that? I disbelievingly asked Antonio later.

\- Si, he really did. I didn't want to press him for further details after that.

\- I can understand that. I would've felt and done the same. I sighed. But, I continued, if he breaks mon petit lapin's heart, I'll break him.

\- I'll help you.

* * *

\- So, Antonio what are you going to buy your little sister? I was thinking about giving my sweet little sister a gown fitting for a grand player at the fashionable casinos of Monaco.

\- Something from the region of Catalonia. I just have to remember to not call it a _region_.

It was common knowledge that Antonio's little sister, Mercedes, was a dévoué supporter of the fight for Catalonia's independence from Spain. She'd been born there too.

I would've used the last five minutes before class to comment further, had not Antonio bumped into a smaller boy with a right sided hair curl.

\- Ah, mi mía! Lo siento muchísimo! Antonio cried, righting what I now saw was Lovino Vargas, the grumpy older brother of Feli and Giovanni (whom my little sister was currently soutien scolaire in French, though I suspect him of being more interested in Jeanne-Marie, than her lessons). Antonio continued to talk to Lovino, then he noticed whom he was talking to; I didn't see… where…

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

\- Antonio just stopped talking, and stared at Lovino. It's obvious! It must be love!

\- Hm. Francis, do you think I should give Gilbert his gift before or after Christmas?

\- Did you hear what I just said?

\- Yes. I answered. And I agree; there's love between those two. But I'm more interested in my relationship with Gilbert. At least for now I want to concentrate on that instead of our matchmaking mission, no matter how tempting or filled with yaoi it'll get. Besides, Antonio need to come to terms properly with these newfound feelings he has for Lovino. Furthermore, Lovino has no idea that he's gay, yet.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **glücklich = happy, as in bliss, (German)**

 **hoffnungslos = hopeless (German)**

 **mi amigo = my friend (Spanish)**

 **cejas = eyebrows (Spanish)**

 **mon petit lapin = my little rabbit (French)**

 **dévoué = staunch (French)**

 **Ah, mi mía! Lo siento muchísimo = Ah, my fault! I'm so sorry! (Spanish)**

 **soutien scolaire = tutoring (French)**

 **Characters:**

 **Mercedes Fernandez Carriedo = Catalonia**

 **Giovanni Vargas = Seborga**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

 **The following is a clear indication on my OTPs, and I hope that I don't offend anyone with what I've written. That is not my intention. As usual, I don't own Hetalia. I would've tried to make a musical episode a la Buffy.**

 **Additional note; I've been contemplating to pair Hutt River with Latvia. Could you tell me what you think?**

Chapter 15 – Happy New Year (and its resolutions):

(Third person's POV)

It was New Years' Eve, and a big group from H.O. was gathered at a rooftop near Times Square. As they watched the ball drop, each one made at least one resolution. And so, did a lonely boy in Quebec, Canada, whom watched it on TV.

* * *

(Yao's POV)

I'd my three normal resolutions that I've every year, aru; make great food, aru, look after my siblings, aru, make more money, aru and one new for this year; be the best boyfriend possible for Ivan, aru.

* * *

(Ivan's POV)

My resolution was simple; be so good to Yao that he would want to become one with me. That sounded dirty. Should I buy some more lube?

* * *

(Francis' POV)

I'd my annual, normal resolution. A promise to God, that I would find the Love of my Life this year. So far, God has not willed me to meet my soulmate, and has instead let me fall in love with countless people, letting me believe that each one of them was the one I was meant to spend my life with, as a joke from Him.

* * *

(Matthew's POV)

My resolution was to try to be happy at my next school. And hopefully be noticed. And get some friends.

* * *

(Emil's POV)

My resolution was an impossible one; make stóri bróðir stop pestering me. Which meant, get him to stop being so overprotective (impossible), and demand that I call him "Big Brother" (even more impossible).

* * *

(Li Xiao's POV)

I'd two resolutions, one; make more money, and two; go on a date with Emil, without anyone spying.

* * *

(Mathias' POV)

My resolution was to be the bestest boyfriend of all times to Lukas! And of course, that was easy for someone as cool as me!

* * *

(Lukas' POV)

One resolution; stop Den from turning to a complete idiot, because he's trying to impress me.

* * *

(Tiino's POV)

As a resolution; I want to insert "Secret Santa"-tradition at our young school. Moi! Moi!

* * *

(Berwald's POV)

My resolution; To express myself more clearly.

* * *

(Gupta's POV)

This year, I'll try not to get absorbed in all Sadık's crazy plans and adventures.

* * *

(Nicocles' POV)

Have a little patience, as I wait to be old enough for Hassan.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

Two resolutions; One, calm down regarding my relationship with Gilbert. Two, record more yaoi.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

I'm going to continue to be awesome!

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

Sort out my feelings for the cute, little Italian tomato, Lovino.

* * *

(Lovino's POV)

Grow the perfect tomato.

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

To make this year as great as the last turned out to be, and to enjoy it.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

To make my brothers stop spying on me. And deserve Alfred.

* * *

(Ludwig's POV)

Become editor-in-chief for the Academy's newspaper.

* * *

(Feliciano's POV)

Kiss Ludwig, ve!

* * *

(Kiku's POV)

Record more yaoi.

* * *

(Mei's POV)

Record more yaoi with Kiku.

* * *

(Giovanni's POV)

Get Jeanne-Marie to agree to go out on a date with me.

* * *

(Jeanne-Marie's POV)

Improve Giovanni's French, beat Mr. Jones, Alfred's father, in cards (he's proven to be a most formidable opponent), and learn more about Italia's racing cars from Giovanni.

* * *

(Vash's POV)

Check the other 49 State gun regulations, in case one of them allows a minor to be carrying concealed firearms.

* * *

(Michelle's POV)

Get revenge on all those who laughed at my country's proud coat of arms!

* * *

(Natalya's POV)

Make sure that Yao is treating my brother right, and yell at Toris for telling me that he's alright whenever I accidentally hurt him.

* * *

(Toris' POV)

Devote more of my time to Natalya.

* * *

(Feliks' POV)

Like, totally, watch _Legally Blonde_ the Musical, at least, like, once a month, preferably with Lily.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

Be allowed to have a sleepover at someone else's house.

* * *

(Carlos' POV)

Lose some weight.

* * *

(Chernenko's POV)

Find a bra that actually supports my back as well as my breasts.

* * *

(Eduard's POV)

Get Estonia accepted as one of the Nordics.

* * *

(Mercedes' POV)

Participate in at least one protest outside the Spanish Embassy for the Independence of Catalonia.

* * *

(Roderick's POV)

Complete my seventeenth symphony, and have Irina play the harp.

* * *

(Irina's POV)

Witness at least one of my bats give birth.

* * *

(Vladimir's POV)

Learn a new language (and make everyone be friends with each other).

* * *

(Freyja's POV)

Learn Moldavian, while I skate the older boys into submission.

* * *

(Erland's POV)

Finish the Computer Art Program I'm designing for Wendy.

* * *

(Wendy's POV)

Become a better adult than my older brothers Jett and Hugh.

* * *

(Juan's POV)

Join the Student Council, and improve the cafeteria's food.

* * *

(Lars' POV)

Keep any unsuitable guy away from Emma.

* * *

(Siwat's POV)

Start an Elephant Admiration Club.

* * *

(Leyna's POV)

Be more assertive.

* * *

(Raj's POV)

Learn all the moves from my favorite Bollywood movie.

* * *

(Fakhruddin's POV)

Ask Raj out.

* * *

(Dragomir's POV)

Come up with a new working song.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

To make the best Belgian waffle. And get a boyfriend.

* * *

(So's POV)

To not lose my temper, the next time some idiot thinks he's being well-educated when he says that "all Cambodians are poor, or adopted".

* * *

(Chaleun's POV)

Learn how to count to ten, whenever Alfred, once again, doesn't get where Laos is on the world map.

* * *

(Josefina's POV)

To use my love for spas (for which I've the biggest), to improve my family's spa, so that it becomes number 1!

* * *

(Juraj's POV)

Talk to my girlfriend without feeling like an idiot afterwards.

* * *

(Pierre Guerrier's POV)

Improve my Spanish.

* * *

(Noah's POV)

Become so successful that I make my siblings proud.

* * *

(Sadik's POV)

Win over the (gorgeous) brat, Herakles.

* * *

(Herakles' POV)

Win over the (sexy) old man, Sadik.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Characters:**

 **Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt**

 **Nicocles Karpusi = Cyprus**

 **Giovanni Vargas = Seborga**

 **Eduard van Beck = Estonia**

 **Mercedes Fernandez Carriedo = Catalonia (OC)**

 **Freyja Køhler = Faroe Islands**

 **Erland Oxenstierna = Ladonia**

 **Wendy Kirkland = Wy**

 **Siwat = Thailand**

 **Leyna = Vietnam**

 **Raj = India**

 **Fakhruddin Yunus = Bangladesh/Bengal**

 **So Sar = Cambodia**

 **Chaleun = Laos**

 **Josefina Černa = Czech Republic**

 **Juraj = Slovakia**

 **Pierre Guerrier = Haiti**

 **Translation:**

 **stóri bróðir = big brother (icelandic)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Election:

(Third person's POV)

They were getting closer now, just one more bridge to cross, then they would be on the Island. Francis squeezed Matthew's hand. He still, after all this time, had to reassure himself that this was _real_ , and that he had managed to land himself a guy like his Mathieu.

As they approached the school, and he saw the banner over the school, announcing their 10th Reunion, he couldn't help but chuckle.

-What's so funny? Matthew asked.

-That banner over the school reminds me of the time Liz put up a whole lot of them, to promote Arthur for Student Council President. She'd a different picture on each of them. They were all of Arthur, but different.

-Is that how he managed to win?

-No, though it pains me to say so, he won because he was a better choice.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

-I'm sorry, Francis, but I was planning on helping Arthur win the election. Elizaveta told a shock-stricken Francis.

-With or without blackmail? I wanted to awesomely know. And it wasn't just a rude question, she'd proven herself likely to use blackmail to get exactly what she wanted.

-Without, of course! I was pleased, impressed, and amazed (though I would only awesomely admit the first thing out loud) that she was determined to fight fair for something like this (everyone with eyes could see that's what she'd awesomely meant).

-What's all this noise about? Eyebrows himself came out of a classroom next to us.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

-Well, what's all this noise about? I repeated my question as I surveyed the group. I'd just returned from delivering my candidate to become the next Student Council President to Herr Beilschmidt, the German teacher.

You see, at our school, if you want to run for anything, you've to deliver a slip of paper saying that you wish to run for that and that position, to a teacher _**not**_ teaching you. I don't know how it's done at other schools in this godforsaken place daring to call itself a country, with the only good coming from it being Alfred, but this is how it's done here.

-Have you delivered your candidate? Liz asked.

-Yes, but could someone tell me what all the noise was about?

-I'm going to help you win! She exclaimed. And Francis is a little upset that I'm not helping him instead.

I was going to turn down Liz's help, but I just couldn't resist annoying the Frog.

-I'm happy to have you aboard, then.

* * *

(Francis's POV)

Rosbif Sourcils and Liz agreed on a time they could meet and discuss the strategy for his campaign.

-Like he can win. I said displeased.

-He has as much chance as anyone. Liz said quietly.

-Pah!

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

I'll admit it; when Francis "pah-ed" the idea of Arthur being able to win, I saw red. Not the kind of red that would've made me smack him unconsciousness with my concealed frying pan, like I've done before, but a red nonetheless. This kind of red, made me glare at him with anger, then storm off. As I stormed off, however, I angrily vowed to make Francis eat his words.

* * *

(Feliciano's POV)

I was daydreaming about pasta (and Luddy), when I heard Lizzie.

-Feli! I've been calling for you five or six times now.

-Ve! I'm sorry, Lizzie. What did you want, Bellissima?

-I need your help.

-Ve, with what?

-You're brilliant with composition and decoration, right?

-Si.

* * *

(Eduard's POV)

-Eduard von Beck?

Suddenly hearing a voice from behind me, made me jump. Not to mention that I'd been too occupied with talking to my best friend Tiino, to notice anyone approaching. Turning around, I saw Liz. She was carrying a PDA. Weird, I thought she was more of a phone person.

-Can you help me figure out this PDA-thing?

Ah, it seems that I was right.

-Sure, what do you want it to do?

-I want it to create a web of sort, that only certain people can access, and add to or change in. This should also include a calendar that considers everything that's been added or changed.

-So, you want a Cloud that alters calendars?

-Yes, and are you also available to provide technical support to the Arthur Ignatius Kirkland-campaign?

* * *

(Ivan's POV)

I saw Liz running down the corridor, then she stopped, when she saw me. She walked straight towards me, with a determined glint in her eyes.

-Ivan. I need your height.

For everything else I would've had a retort, an icy smile, and a waving of my iron pipe to emphasis my point.

-Huh? Was all I could manage. And that word doesn't come out often from me.

-Your height. She repeated. You and Berwald are the tallest people at school.

-So, talk to him.

-Tiino's already talking to him.

-What do you want my height for? It better be good.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

It wasn't easy getting Ivan's help, but I did it eventually. After I'd secured his help, I secured Alfred, whom was a whole lot easier to persuade, amongst others.

I was actually shocked that I'd to persuade almost everyone. I mean, am I the (almost) only one that sees that Arthur's the best choice for Student Council President?

Anyways, crossing off my to-do-list of things that I'd to do for the Election, I saw that I only had a few things more to do, and that that I could cool off some steam now.

There was really nothing more I could do to today, so I just had to wait for tomorrow. When I would be checking up on the progress, and plan out the next days up to Election Day.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

For the next days, there were few that didn't have their mouths wide open when they arrived at school that morning. Everywhere were posters which each had a different picture of Arthur; Arthur in full punk regalia, Arthur in his Pirate costume, Arthur dressed up in his school uniform, Arthur in James Bond-suit with a black tie, Arthur in a tuxedo with a black bowtie that had what looked like an emerald pin attached to it, and, and this made eighty percent of the school student body population (and secretly some of the teachers) sigh, Arthur half-naked in his swimwear, and so on. And, at the top of each of these posters, it read; Elect Arthur, and at the bottom; for Student Council President. If Elizaveta had taken the time to observe the people watching, she would've been pleased to hear that the first part of her campaign worked. As it was, she only cast a glance at the posters to make sure that they were still there.

They meant only, to her, that Phase 1 was completed. It was time for Phase 2.

Phase 2 included checking the progress and work of the others she'd recruited to her cause of getting Arthur elected as Student Council President.

Now came one of the hardest tasks to do; get Arthur to talk to people. It wasn't that he was introverted, he just was too much of an isolationist to talk to people he didn't know. That was what Liz assumed. She found him in the XYZ-section of the Library. A smart choice, since it was normally, like today, empty.

-Arthur. She said quietly, fully aware that if she raised her voice to loud, she would get a sound trashing. You need to stop writing now.

-But I'm almost done with my platform. He complained.

-Your platform?

-It means my program; what I want to change and do once I'm Student Council President.

-Can I see? As it were one of the things she had on her to-do list, Liz wanted to see what Arthur had written.

It was better than she had thought it would be.

-Extra hours in the Library before tests; Opportunity to get help from upperclassmen; Abolition of the inch-rule at school dances; Implement the use of white busses at school trips. Arthur, these are great!

-Keep your voice down, love. But, thanks. I'm not quite done yet though. I've still got a few things I need to add.

Liz recognized an unintentional opening when she needed it, and took it.

-Which is one of the reasons you need to talk to people. If you don't talk to anyone, you'll have a harder time finding out what they want, and need. She said before he could protest. Intelligence and observation will only get you so far without a midge of social interaction.

Not even Arthur could come up with an argument against that. Not when Liz didn't give him a chance to. She quickly pulled him up, gathered his things, and pushed him towards the doors. He didn't seem very happy with the prospect of talking to people.

It wasn't that he was introverted, he just was too much of an isolationist to talk to people he didn't know. That was what Liz assumed. What she didn't know, was that Arthur could talk just fine to complete strangers. Just as long as he had something in common with them.

Not that many people understood that about him. In fact, there were only one person, and it had taken him some time before he had gotten it. That person was Alfred.

* * *

Speaking of Alfred, he was currently talking to his teammates about Arthur as Student Council President. One had to give Alfred cred, though. For once, he was being subtle about it.

-Can you imagine how much _time_ Francis use in front of the mirror every day? Does anyone of us think that he'll have time to do any Council Work?

Well, subtle for Alfred.

-It would be much better to have someone whom had time, and wanted to use time on that stuff. He continued.

* * *

Finally, the day for Elections had arrived. As usual, it was in between New Year's Eve and Valentine's Day. Alistair Robert Kirkland spotted Liz over by the sound system, carefully guarded by two of the school's security guards. They didn't seem to trust her not to pull any tricks. Alistair couldn't really blame them, Liz was known, although not proven, for being sneaky and sly, outside of the rules especially. She was holding a CD. He walked over to her.

-Confident, are we? Alistair told Liz.

-Of course! Your brother Arthur is the best choice as Student President.

-And for that you're so confident enough to think that he would be elected, that you've made a playlist to commemorate the moment?

-Not only, she admitted. There's also the matter of me having been his campaign manager, along with my secret weapon.

-Which is?

-Well, not so much a secret now.

If it hadn't been for the microphone at the center stage squeaking, signaling the start of the debate, Alistair would've insisted to know more. And after the noise had settled down, the lights were dimmed.

Obviously, the school administration wasn't so tech-advanced that they could prepare the microphone _and_ dim the lights, at the same time.

-Hello, everybody! Julius Vargas, aka Roma, aka Grandpa Rome, called out to the crowd. Are you as excited as I am for the oncoming debate?!

No one really was, but it was hard not to get swept with the excitement of Roma. Even with his moustache, he looked so much like a young boy. So, everyone, naturally, answered,

-Yes!

-Amazing! The first speaker is Francis Bonnefoy! Amazing!

Francis came up at stage and started talking. Although he was quite charming, it was clear that as far as administrative offices go, he was not a leader.

-A big applause for Bonnefoy! Wasn't his speech just amazing? Now it's Arthur Ignatius Kirkland's turn. Wow, his name is quite the mouthful! Amazing!

More than one member of the audience gulped. This was the one thing the members of Arthur's campaign weren't sure would go smooth.

At first, it seemed that their fears were justified. Arthur was talking rather eloquent, but stiff and droning. But then, in a smooth transition, he started talking more animated and passionate. By the end of his speech, a collected breath of relief was breathed out.

-That was Kirkland! Amazing! Now the candidates are going to wait with me, while you vote. As usual, they've already voted, but, he waggled their finger at them, I'm not telling you what. Amazing!

The same group that had breathed out of relief, was now holding their breath as it was time to announce the winner of the Election. Even Arthur's brothers Alistair and Samuel, whom had walked over to Alistair and Liz while Arthur had been talking, seemed nervous.

After Liz had voted, she hurried back to the sound system. To the dismay of the security guards. She, naturally, voted for Arthur.

The brothers Kirkland went next. They, like Liz, voted for Arthur, though they would deny it. They weren't known for their sentimentality.

-And the winner is… Kirkland!

-Great, Samuel joked, now the name of Kirkland will forever be associated with seriousness. Completely ruining all the hard work of associating it with fun stuff.

-Yeah, Alistair agreed. Then turning back to the conversation, he had had with Liz before the debate, Well, what is it?

-Due to the weight of the Student Council President-duties, Arthur's going resign from Swimming Lessons, and **not** start Cooking again. Or at least, you know, Cooking Lessons. She answered him, then, turning to the security guards, Guys can you back off a little?

-Why? One of the guards, the tallest, asked skeptically.

-So that I can insert my CD.

-And why would we let you?

-Come on, it's for celebrating Arthur's victory.

-And that's why you think we'll let you? I think not.

* * *

Thanks to the scary help of Samuel and Alistair Kirkland, Liz finally got insert her CD.

Arthur hadn't been sure if "We Didn't Start the Fire" was fitting for his victory playlist. But, somehow, Liz made it work.

* * *

Arthur had decided to start right away with his Presidential duties, and fulfill his campaign promises. However, he'd stumbled across a problem. A problem that couldn't be solved, not even by the full force of the Kirkland brothers. Since "conventional" methods hadn't worked, Arthur went to find someone whose methods could.

-Liz. You know how I don't exactly endorse your rather forceful tactics?

-Yes. I think you even said that they only appealed to the punk side of you.

-Well, I'm now facing a problem that requires your kind of tactics.

-Why aren't you asking Alfred?

-He's sick today.

-What's your problem? Liz asked, while brandishing her frying pan, of which there had been no trace of before.

Ignoring the frying pan, Arthur explained the problem. It seemed that there were some seniors that weren't pleased with his plans to make the canteen food less horrible. It wasn't that they were masochistic, or anything, they just couldn't stand the thought of the people coming after them getting better food then they had.

Liz would never claim that she was a genius. Compared to some of her friends, she was stupid. But that was only regarding school subjects.

She was a stubborn girl with firm principles. And although this had made her unpopular with her classmates from her previous school, her new classmates loved her for it. Because they realized that she would pull out all stops to help her friends.

Like now, for example.

* * *

-It doesn't matter what you say; we're not changing our minds. The leader of the senior group that didn't want to change the canteen food told Liz with a smirk around her mouth.

-I'm not going to say anything. Well, not really. But I'm definitely going to be quiet 'till three things have happened.

Then three things happened;

One, Principal Roma came storming in the canteen.

-Che diavolo is this supposed to be? He was waiving around a plate of recognizable canteen food. Liz had asked Kiku to use his mysterious ninja skills to deliver the plate. Knowing Roma, he was bound to eat it. Or at least taste it.

Two, Ivan and Berwald came each leading their "army", to stand beside Liz.

Three, Liz received a text.

-To answer your question, Roma. _That_ is what we, as students eat every day at the canteen. If you don't believe me, get something yourself, and see for yourself.

When the "rebellious" seniors tried to intercept him, Berwald glared at them while Ivan smiled and muttered "kolkolkolkolkol". Which made them back out, pretty quick.

When Roma tasted the canteen food he had ordered, he promptly spat it out. Then he called out to Martin, the Vice-Principal. They discussed it back and forth, before addressing the crowd that had gathered,

-There will shortly be a message regarding why the canteen food is so horrible.

-Why not just tell us now?

-Because we want to tell the whole school.

-Oh, that's okay, then. I just received a text from Im Yong Soo that due to technical problems, the speakers here in the canteen work as high-sensitive microphones. He said that it would probably last for, an hour or so.

-It seems that the reason that the food is less than adequate, is because the kitchen utensils are even less adequate. Roma immediately said, looking devastated.

-And the reason that the kitchen utensils are in this state, M. Beilschmidt continued, is because the Cooking Club and the Cooking Lessons have always gotten precedence over the canteen when it comes to the tool trade. I will now put this straight.

-I volunteer to help you. Arthur said. After all, I am the Student Council President, and it's only my duty to do so.

-But shouldn't you be choosing your administration? Roma asked with a head tilt that resembled his grandchildren so much.

-'E 'as already done so. Francis claimed, coming to Arthur's (and the student body population) rescue. Why, _I_ am the Vice President of the Student Council.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Translation:

Rosbif = roast beef (French term for the English)

Sourcils = eyebrows (French)

Bellissima = beautiful (Italian)

Che diavolo = what the hell (Italian)

If someone is having problems with the translations, then I call Google Translation. I used that.

As usual, I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to Himaruya Hidekaz


	17. Chapter 17 - Valentine's Day

**I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for last chapters awfulness. I pray and hope that I never will create so bad a chapter, ever.**

 **That said; ENJOY THIS ONE!**

 **Please**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Valentine's Day:**

(Francis's POV)  


It was the week before Valentine's Day, and though I'd lost the Election, I was still filled with l'Amour (after all, I did get the position as Vice President). Not to mention, eager to help those poor unfortunate souls not as skilled in the art of love as me. I'd already got me a Valentine's date, a sweet little thing from Algeria by the name of Soria. I'd arranged for a bouquet of flowers; amaryllis, calla lily, mornig glory, orchid, hibiscus rose, stock, variegated tulip, which said in floriography "you're beautiful". Now I was sitting here with my favourite English boy to annoy, administrating bouquets after bouquets, to be sent all across the Academy, and spreading Love!

-We need more red roses, Sourcils said after our first ten minutes.

-Oui, you would think people would remember that there are other ways to express your love. Maybe I should give tell them abou these other ways?

-Like being a pervert, like you?

-I'm not a pervert!

-You strip to shove your love!

-I've nothing to hide, only l'Amour to give!

-Which has cost you at least five weeks in detention!

-Walls cannot hold my Love in!

We would've continued fighting, if someone hadn't been coughing to get our attention. Turning our heads, we surprendre saw Kiku Honda.

-Excuse me, if it is not too much trouble, do you think you can stop being so childish and help me?

That was the rudest I'd ever heard him.

* * *

(Kiku's POV)

Normally, I would've had more patience when dealing with my fellow students. But this wasn't a normal situation. I'd never been in a situation where I was in love with a girl I wanted to express my love to. Nor imagined that I would meet a nice girl that would understand all my hobbies and passions. Not to mention sharing them.

-Sorry, Honda. Arthur-san said. What can we do for you?

-I wish to, in the most polite and respectful way possible, express my love, without being, as the Americans call it, pushy towards a very special person.

-And does this special person happen to be called Mei? Bonnefoy-san said.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

As I waited for the clock to strike the hour on which the different flowers and greetings would be distributed around the Academy, I could barely pay attention in Chemistry. I had pondered and debated this before I did it, and a week had passed and I was still debating on whether it had been a smart move to arrange for flowers to be sent to Mei; or if I should've been more traditional and sent her a "thank you"-gift on White Day. On the other hand, I could neither expect her to make the first move nor would it be just to her that she didn't get anything if, and when her friends did. And what if she'd sent me flowers, wouldn't be terribly rude of me not to have sent her flowers? Ah, if only I'd the chance to read the atmosphere before something like this happened!

I got so absorbed in this inner debating of mine, that the time of flower and greetings deliveries had arrived before I knew it.

I saw Vlad-san recieve a bouquet of dozen white roses or so, while Zwingli-kun and Väinämöinen-kun both recieved a big box of chocolates. Using my ability to read the atmosphere, I could tell that Zwingli-kun was smiling, even when he wasn't

Even I recieved something, a simple flower.

* * *

(Elizavetas POV)

I'd been so occupied with the Election Campaign and my yaoi plans that I'd completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. So, when I got a rainbow of roses, arranged in a bouquet, with a note that said: "I promise there will be one more. Because I'm awesome, and so is you. Gilbert xxx", I was deeply touched.

But, as promised, that wasn't the end of it. Throughout the day, I recieved;

1\. One specimen of my favourite flower, an alp rose. As he had promised, but there were more things to come that he hadn't breathed a word of.

2\. My favourite chocolate of all time.

3\. A tape cassette with ten romantic songs, all aimed at me.

4\. A beautiful emerald necklace, matching my eyes perfectly.

5\. Five new and beautiful floral hairclips.

6\. A watch with the inscription "To my Eliza, from your Gil"

7\. A Heart-shaped card that listed ten things he loves about me.

8\. With a note attached that read: "Sorry, the awesome could only fit ten things"

9\. And then, just as I was entering the last class for the day, he approached me with two tickets. To see, wait for it, The Sound of Music the Musical. And that's a big sacrifice coming from him! First of all, he hates musicals. Second, The Sound of Music's setting is Austria, a country that he finds snobbish. And third, he really hates musicals.

It almost made me feel bad that I only planned to give him his favourite cake. Almost. I'd baked it myself, after all.

* * *

(Juan's POV)

Lars gave me some of his tulips. It was so typical of him, to give something that didn't cost him much money. It was rare for him to spend much money on gifts. I loved how he either way would give gifts exactly or close to what the people he cared for wanted. Giving something that meant much to him. Like the tulips he had so carefully taken care of from their time as buds (I think tulips comes from buds). Which made me happier than I could explain to my brother. My sister, however, understood. I gave him pastéis de nata that I'd made myself.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

-Aren't they nice? Irina asked for the third or fourth time. She was referring to a bouquet of white roses with a silver ribbon around them. It had been her Valentine's gift from her boyfriend Roderich.

-They are. Lukas agreed.

-Yes, indeed. I said.

-Is everything okay, Arthur? Irina asked while tilting her head to the side.

-Yes, why do you ask? I asked, trying to sound nonchalantly. I should've known that wouldn't fool Irina, she's too perceptive.

-Because you seem distracted.

Knowing that it really was no good pretending anymore, I relented, and confessed,

-I'm a tad concerned over what Alfred will give me for Valentine's. Knowing him, it will be very extragavant.

-Like your Christmas gift? Lukas asked.

-Like my Christmas gift. I agreed.

-What about his Christmas gift? Irina asked curiously.

For each of the 12 days of Christmas, he gave me a gift corresponding to the song.

That explains his frantic phone call on 1st of January, wanting to know where he could get porcelain figurines of Eight-Maids-A-Milking. Irina mused. So, on the second day, he gave you two turtle doves?

-Christmas Tree decorations of two turtle doves, but yes.

* * *

(Lukas' POV)

Like Arthur, I was a little worried what my boyfriend could come up with for Valentine's. I'd made a resolution to not make Den look too much of an idiot, but I didn't know if that would be enough. I'd contemplated to use Magic, but that would've required his permission.

And as good as I was to have my way, I doubted that I could get him to give that.

-Nor!

Speaking of the devil, there he came running with that ridiculous hair of his. How on Earth it managed to stay upright without any hair gel or hairspray for over twenty-four hours was beyond me. I suspected him for having some kind of magic, but so far, I hadn't been able to prove anything. Maybe I should propose to research our boyfriends suspected magic abilities at the next Magic Club meeting? I mean, I wasn't the only one with a boyfriend whom did odd and peculiar things. Alfred, Arthur's boyfriend, could tow a car begind him with his bare hands, and Roderich, Irina's boyfriend, could play on a piano, that would literally appear out of nowhere, even in places that couldn't hold a piano.

I was interrupted by my musings, by a strong, firm, yet soft, body holding me tight in an embracing hug.

Happy Valentines, Nor! Den said, and handed me a box of chocolate.

Well, although that's quite girly, I wasn't going to complain, even if it was American Chocolate. And it was rather normal, considering what he's capable of. Then I opened it, and inside... was Freia Milk Chocolate!

-You smiled!

I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. I supposed I could give him some days of the year, when I was open-hearted about my feelings. Even if I were rather embarrassed about admitting to some of them.

-It's a rather good choice for Valentine's.

It was, there was no point in denying that. Besides, now that I'm thinking about it, as I'm eating the chocolate, it must've taken him time and money to get this chocolate. I mean, it's not exactly like you can easily get hold of this type of chocolate in the surrounding neighbourhoods. Or any of the suburbs of New York City. Or even in the tri-state area.

-Idiot, I told him.

-What? He said, suddenly looking downcast.

-I know how difficult it is to get quality Norwegian chocolate around here. You didn't have to go those lengths just for me.

-Of course, I had to! He shouted loud enough to make me jump and everyone in the corridor turn around and stare at us. You are the most precious person in the world. So smart, so kind, so caring. Such a personality in such an exquisite body. And so feisty when we...

I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

-Den! I hissed. Not in front of everyone! And, thanks, for the chocolate.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

Ever since I started at the Middle School Section, I'd been recieving flowers from a secret admirer. Once on my birthday, Fourth of October, and once on Valentine's.

This year; pink roses with a silver ribbon, and yellow acacia with a golden ribbon.

* * *

(Elizavetas POV)

-Here. I handed Liech and Uku a yellow rose each, both having a silver ribbon around them.

-Thanks, Hun. I'm meeting Feliks. And I guess you're meeting Gilbert?

-Not yet. He texted me and told me that he was running late because of some Basketball Team issues, and that I should just meet him in front of Gioaia Fredda.

-The ice cream parlour? Uku asked.

-Yes.

-I'm going there too, maybe we could go together?

And as we waved goodbye to Liech, that's what we did.

* * *

-So, no Valentine's Date? I asked.

-No Valentine's Date, Uku confirmed.

-How's that possible? You're freaking beautiful and sexy!

-Thanks, but that's part of the problem. Guys only see my assets, and not my personality, or me. I've got several offers, but none of them meant it any way romantically

-Here you go.

* * *

(Carlos' POV)

Working on Valentine's Day would normally have been the worst day to work ever. What with the stupid Americanized way of having signs of Valentines and Romance everywhere!

But Gioia Fredda was different. Couples did come in here, but the atmosphere was more of a friendly one than a romantic one. So, while I attended CIA (Culinary Institute of America, not the Agency), I worked here. Plus, working here had the additional benefit of providing me with experience not normally on my curriculum; ice-cream making.

Since there were so few people here today, February isn't the best month to be open, I helped to serve.

Balancing a tray with two ice creams on it, I walked over to two of the few students of HOTA, one of whom I recognized as one of the friends of the younger brother to Rhys Kirkland, she'd been over at their house last summer.

-Here you go. One chocolate ice cream and one vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce.

-I took the liberty to order while you were in the girls' room. The girl I'd recognized as Elizaveta told her friend.

She was the one whom was going for the chocolate, and her friend... the strawberry...

All thoughts I had before, vanished when I looked in the eyes of the other girl.

Hi, she said with an European accent I couldn't place.

-Hi, I replied. My name's Carlos, Carlos Machado.

-Chernenko Arlovskaya Braginsky.

We shook hands. And comtinued to look each other in the eyes, and not letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

-Oh, there's Gil. The other girl said. I'll just leave some money to pay for...

-Don't bother, I interrupted her, just wanting her to leave. The ice creams are on the house.

-Thanks, Chernenko said shyly.

* * *

(Elizavetas POV)

Although I left without saying goodbye to Uku, I don't think she noticed

She was way too busy staring at the ice cream guy, Carlos.

Good to know that both of my best friends had found someone, I thought as I left with Gilbert, whom I noticed had smudges on his face suspiciously like the cake I'd baked for him), feeling and knowing that this had to be the best Valentine's Day I'd ever had.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

Valentine's day was always a joyous occasion at HOTA. Whether you were in a relationship or you were single; you could always count on getting a flower, and that somehow meant a lot.

The Academy had a special flower system it used, in addition to having two people from the Student Council make flower arrangements corresponding with floriography. The system was as follows;

Bouquets and flowers with a golden ribbon around it, it means whatever the language of flowers says it means.

Bouquets and flowers with a silver ribbon around them, however, have a different meaning:

Yellow roses, you gave to friends.

Pink roses, you gave to secret crushes.

Blue roses, you gave to people you had a crush on, and wanted them to know that (therefore including a name).

Black (a new hybrid only grown in a greenhouse on the island the Academy stands on), or any other colored roses, except the red and the white, was for people you owned obligations to, or wanted to thank.

Red roses you gave to your love/boyfriend/girlfriend.

White roses, you pledged your eternal love to the recipient.

The other flowers were more, "you're my Valentine, here's flowers".

But, whatever ribbon you chose you either paid a small amount, or you worked volumtarily in one of the many business ventures across the island.

The money went to maintenance and such of the school, plus financed school trips so students could choose whatever location they wanted. It would've been impossible to go beyond the New York Subway grid. Which, despite ots appearances, wasn't that big or covered that much ground

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
**

 **French:**

 **l'amour = love**

 **Sourcils = eyebrows**

 **Oui = yes**

 **Surprendre = surprising (it was from a French-Norwegian-Norwegian-French dictionary, so I might have gotten it wrong)**

 **I chose to let Gilbert give Eliza a tape cassette instead of a mp3, or whatever you young kids use these days, because she has an iPod, I think I've written, and a cassette would be unique. Besides it's like the mix tape from the olden days.**

 **By the way; does tulips come from buds?**

 **Is it called Valentines, or Valentine's?**

 **The inspiration for the meanings of silver ribboned flowers, come from a vampire book where the vampires are reincarnated angels.**

 **The meanings of golden ribbon flowers, I took from .uk.**

 **As usual, don't own APH, Himaruya does.**


	18. Chapter 18 Summer Plans

Chapter 18 - Summer plans:

(Elizaveta's POV)

-So, where are you going? I asked Gilbert. We stood outside my house as the car was loaded up with things I needed for my Summer Camp.

-Somewhere in Greece, after spending the mandatory two weeks somewhere in Germany. He hesitated. Do you really have to go?

-I don't have to go, but I want to. You see, Grandpa will be there this year, and except for his surprise visit at our school, I haven't seen him since I started at Hetalia.

Gilbert chukled.

-It was fun how he just stormed into Gym that day. I though Großvater was going to be mad, then it turned out they knew each other. He even let him show us how to do that fighting technique.

The incident Gilbert was referring to, happened a month before I kissed him. Grandpa had stormed in, just as I was hurling over the buck. He'd shouted, Grandpa never screamed, my name, and only years of training had stopped me from falling face-first. Training in martial arts and gymnastics, which the latter, Grandpa, after he had recognized Gilbert's granddad, had bragged about. Which would probably explain why I'd been swamped by cheerleadeers asking me to join them. Although they didn't start asking and nagging before _after_ Gilbert had been talking to one of them. And they stopped right after I became his girlfriend. But that's (for now) beside the point. Grandpa had originally come to tell me that he couldn't train me (what! It's completely normal to train a little self-defense in this day and age) before after Summer Vacation, due to some business that had popped up. But he ended up showing the rest of the class (I'd already seen it, and mastered it) a fighting technique. Then, he convinced me to show off my acrobatic skills.

-Igen, I agreed, that was fun. I looked at him. There's another reason for me leaving for Hungary.

* * *

(Arthurs POV)

I felt sorry for Alfred, there he stood so lost in front of my house. So unlike how he'd been at Valentine's Day, when he'd, surprisingly, only (fortunately) given me a card and some chocolate. The chocolate was Hershey's kisses, in an effort to make me kiss him when eating them. Darn, that adorable boy! It had worked! He hadn't given me flowers, as there would've been no way for him to give me that as a surprise.

This was my first year going on a holiday without my parents. Rhys was going to Cardiff (as soon as he was done with his Summer Task at NYU), Seamus was headed to Dublin (I think he'd plans to visit the Guinness factory, or sneak in there), Samuel was going to visit an odd relative in Limerick (word was that said relative was, in a word, eccentric), Alistair wanted to talk to Nessie again (yes, I am talking about the Lake Monster! She's real! We, the Kirkland Family, have met her), Peter was going with our parents to France (can't say that I envy him that), while I was heading to Cornwall. With a little surprise for Alfred.

-Alfred! Do you think you can help me with my suitcases tomorrow?

-Sure, he answered unenthusiastically.

-And maybe keep me company to the airport? I put on the sincerest "please, I want you there" face that I could muster (I've never been great at showing my emotions, good, but not great).

-Ok, he called back while trying to keep a brave smile on his face.

-Then help me carry and check in the suitcases? I'm afraid my English can be incomprehensible for you Americans.

Normally, this would've evoked at least the shadow of a smile, but now he just shrugged and tried to stop his lips from quivering. I would put him out of his misery shortly, but first, I was going to drag it out a little more.

-After that, do you mind terribly to follow me to the terminal?

While he nodded, I could tell that he was just about to burst out in "I'll miss you"-tears. Seeing how my heart wasn't made out of stone, like some frogs and wankers seem to believe, I couldn't take it anymore;

-And do you want to join me on my flight to Cornwall? As in, do you want to spend the Summer with me. In Cornwall, England?

-You're asking me to join you? When I gave him a short nod, he got ecstatic. Of course, I want to join you! I just've to ask my parents.

-I already has. I told him. They said yes, all you've to do is pack your things and get up at 5.30 am tomorrow.

For a moment, a heart-breaking moment, I thought he was going to object, and argue. I mean, Alfred isn't exactly a morning-bird, except when it came to Christmas Day and there were presents involved.

But he didn't.

-OK! I'll be here brigt and early tomorrow!

And he did.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

I know that Love is the most important thing of all. I know that I should do everything in my power to encourage lovers, young or old. I also know that I should rejoice at ever occasion that allows lovers to be alone together.

But it's easier said than done when my little sister is going on a holiday trip with her boyfriend! With the consent of our uncle!

For the entire summer, she's going to be with the most flirtatious Italian at school, in Torino. True, they won't be completely alone. Giovanni's grandfather is going with them. But still, my dear, sweet, innocent little sister. If it hadn't been for the hopeful and happy content face she made as she announced their plans, Giovanni would be feeøing the wrath of the French right now.

So, for the sake of love, and my sister's feelings, what else could I do but smile and say,

-That's great!

Jeanne-Marie, with intelligence beyond compare, no matter what anyone else says, wasn't fooled. However, she was grateful that I at least tried.

* * *

Despite all assurances from Jeanne-Marie, which balanced out Giovanni's thoughless comments, and my convictions, I still felt depressed.

I hoped my great-aunt Marianne would help me.

Instead of going to La France, la magnifique et inégalée nation du monde, I was going to Belgium, to my great-aunt Marianne Bonnefoy. She was a grand woman whom, even at the age of 80, still danced in her underwear at the fancy nightclubs. She gives advice to everyone whom will listen. She was also not afraid to boast about her occasional rendezvous. Shockingly enough, she'd never gotten married.

* * *

(Matthews POV)

This year, I was going to my aunt and uncle's in New York. It would be the first time since they moved to their New York home that I would see them. First timr I visited them, they were living in Boston, near the harbour where the Boston Tea Party had been held. I was meeting my cousin for the first time. I remember that he was very interested in me, for the first five minutes before focusing his attention on my mother. Apparently, she was more interesting than me, and I got used to being invisible. The second time, was right after Michael, Alfred's younger brother, and while my mom was pregnant with Quentin, my younger brother. They lived in Las Vegas then. Alfred's family moved not long after from Las Vegas, because they thought that the city was filled with too much crime, to New York.

Too bad that it took several years and an English boyfriend before Alfred _started_ to be mindful of others' cultures, and not to be so America-centered.

* * *

(Antonios POV)

All the time, while we were loading the car, my older brother Juan kept keeping an eye on the driveway. Like he was expecting something or someone. Shrugging it off, Juan would talk when he wanted to talk, I continued to carry things. Besides, I'd other things on my mind; What was I really feeling for Lovino Vargas?

* * *

(Juans POV)

I was going to go after Mercedes, whom had just gone after Antonio in, to get the last stuff we needed before getting on our way. But then I saw Lars.

-Hi.

-Hi.

Neither of us were talkative. But unlike others, we didn't need to.

* * *

As we sat in the car, I thought about how I resemble my siblings, and how at the same time I'm different from them. Like Antonio, I liked the quiet guy for a boyfriend/girlfriend. Unlike him however, I was not that impressed or awed when my other half did something untypical of them. And like Mercedes, I liked when the guy I liked gave me something that was so typical of him, and unlike her, I didn't like the outgoing type.

-So, any guesses where we're going for the holidays? Mercedes asked, the only one of us three whom could pick up on awkward silence. And act on it.

-I think mom said something about an island in the Mediterranean. Antonio replied.

* * *

(Noahs POV)

When Lars came back, none of us needed to ask him where he'd been. He had that content face he always wore when he came back from spending time with Juan.

And in the car, on our way to the harbour for the boat that's going to take us to Scotland, where we'll take the train to England, before taking the tunnel to France, and then a train to Luxembourg, he was being quiet the entire time.

* * *

(Felicianos POV)

I was so excited! This was the first time any of the Vargas boys had a lover with him on our annual Otalian vacation (I don't think mom counts, because she's married to dad). Maybe one day I can bring Luddy, Ve!

Oh, but, Italy, although the greatest country in the world, the true cradle of civilization, is rather backwards about certain things, like homosexuality. But I could still kiss Ludwig, ve, what a nice name, I just had to avoid kiss him on the lips, even if that would be very hard, ve!

On the other hand, as were the case now, grand-uncle would probably want to meet him. And he's very, very, very against two men loving each other. And against two women loving each other. And against sex before marriage. And against abortion. And a whoøe lot of other things, too.

I'm glad that not all Catholic priests are like him!

Although he makes good gnocchi, so he can't be that bad.

Besides, we would be staying in beautiful Torino.

Not that there were any places in Italy that wasn't beautiful.

* * *

(Ludwigs POV)

-You're really missing her, aren't you? I softly asked East. We were sitting in the car. My brother and I in the backseat. He had been quiet for an entire week, the same amount of time that Liz, his girlfriend had been away. She had left for Hungary.

-Yeah, I do. He answered equally softly, keeping his voice low enough for our parents not to hear us.

We sat in silence for a little while longer. Neither of us used to be, what East refers to as "touchy-feely.

-Shame that she'd to go. I said, trying to cheer him up, or rather sympathize with him. Then, acting on something that I'd secretly read in a romance novel, I suggested something. Why don't you ask her to come with ous next time?

-No! Then, because mom was looking at us suspiciously, he repeated it in a lower voice. No.

-Why not? I asked, genuinely, not for the first time about everything concerning my brother, confused. I'm sure Mutti wouldn't mind if you just introduce her first.

-It's not that, he said in a whisper.

-You don't think she would want to come along?

-It's not that, either.

-Then what is it?

-She _must_ go to Hungary every year. Legally speaking, that is. I looked at him for a little longer, before he leaned in closer to me. It's for the maintenance of her Hungarian citizenship. You see, he clarified, to keep a Hungarian citizenship, while she lives in the States and votes and whatnot, she's forced to, every year, spend at least two weeks in Hungary. Or she's not forced, she does it because she wants to keep her Hungarian citizenship.

-Doesn't she have an American citizenship?

-She has a dual cotizenship, like us, but hers isn't automatic.

-So, why not just ask her to join us _after_ those two weeks?

-Oh, I didn't think about that.

* * *

-So, are any of our charming cousins coming along, or is it just us?

-Only our Gernan born ones.

-Good.

-I wish you would get along with each other, I sighed, fullt knowing that that would never happen. It was an impossible dream; seeing as how they hated each other.

* * *

(Michelles POV)

-And don't forget that I'm going to be spending time at grandfather's, and he lives in Seychelles, and my cell phone subscription will only cover text messages, and since I know that's how your phone works too, I won't be expecting any phone calls from you, and you shouldn't be expecting any from me, either. I said, before I'd to catch my breath.

-I'm not that stingy with money. Basch said, when I stopped to catch my breath. Noting the look I gave him, he relented. Ok, I'm that stingy with money. But I still want to call you. Maybe I can find a payphone...

-Basch, as much as I love you, and believe that you love me, and believe that you want to call me, there is the small fact that I'm going to Seychelles, and you're going to Switzerland; the cost of a call between those two countries are higher than either of us can pay. Not to mention because they're on two different continents.

-How about I send you an email? Every day?

-That'd be nice.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **Großvater = grandfather (German)**

 **Igen = yes (Hungarian)**

 **La France, la magnifique et inégalée nation du monde = France, the gorgeous and unparalleled nation of the world (French)**

 **Mutti = mother (German)**

 **Additional notes:**

 **Hi, anyone out there have any tips to songs about wisdom, or friendship? Especially fitting Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectively? It's not for this Fanfiction, but the next one I'm gonna write. There's no need to rush with the answers, which I hope you will be so kind as to give me in either comments or PM's, I'm not planning on posting even the first chapter of that Fanfiction, for another 16 months, give or take. I've to after all, finish this Fanfiction first. But I hope that you won't take longer thsn 3 months to reply. I'm not going to be mad if you do, but I would just like to get that detail over with, that's all. Don't bother with songs for Gryffindor or Slytherin, I've already got those covered. No parody somgs, they will clash with the songs I've already found.**

 **In advance; Thanks!**

 **Don't own Hetalia, but then again, you already knew that.**


	19. Chapter 19 The New School Year

Author's notes: Canada appears! Wo hoo!

* * *

Chapter 19 - The New School Year:

(Matthew's POV)

When I had been in the car, I'd been nervous to start at a new school, and Al's babbling hadn't helped. Now, as I looked up at the school itself, I was terrified. Al was nowhere to be seen, after he'd spotted his _boyfriend_. I didn't know anyone besides my cousin here, and I'd no idea how to get to the Administration Office. There were people out in front of the school, but no matter whom I turned to, they ignored me, as if I wasn't even there. Which I was rather used to.

-Vous semblez être magnifique perdu. I jumped a little, but still answered.

-Est-ce que je, v-v-vous suis porrais me suivre aux d-d-directeurs, s'il vous plait, eh? Then I turned around. An angel of beauty stood before me.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

My heart lurched when I saw the cute, confused and lost little blond. Whom seemed oddly familiar. I slowly, but elegantly, sauntered over to where he stood. It was time for my French charm. Which, obviously, started with me speaking French.

-Vous semblez être magnifique perdu. He jumped; oh, so cute. Then he answered, and I was blown over. Such a soft voice!

-Est-ce que je, v-v-vous suis porrais me suivre aux d-d-directeurs, s'il vous plait, eh? Then he turned around. He was beautiful, but that wasn't what had captured my attention.

-Tu parlez français?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes parfait! I exclaimedand grabbed his, oh, so soft, hands.

He'd become stunned, and gone completely red. Ah, he was shy as well. How cute! I couldn't have fallen in love with him, could I? No, I would've known if I had. This didn't feel like the other times.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

I was going to go to Francis to ask him his opinion on some yaoi plans Kiku, Mei and I'd made. But, when I saw him standing with a blond guy, that had to be the cousin Alfred had talked about (they were too alike for them not to be related), and obviously in love, only this time (unlike the thousand and one times before that) it was for real. I could see it, though I doubt that Francis could see it. Wasn't that always the case? The ones in love couldn't see it as clearly as those around them. Nor could they see that their objects of affection were in love with them back. Which was the case here.

-Good morning, Eliza. A voice said, while arms snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him. I recognized the voice. It was Robert Smith, one of the Volleyball players. And not Gilbert! Therefore, I grabbed his arms, yanked them off my waist, kicked out with my leg in to his stomach, before I turned his body around by twirling his arms, them using this momentum to bring him to his knees facing away from me.

-Only Gil can call me that! And hell will reeze over and flood out into our world before you are included on the list of people that are allowed to hug me from behind, not to mention hug me at all! Got it?

-Need help? I heard a voice say. I didn't need to look up to see whom it was, but I did anyway.

-Probably, Gil. But only to emphasize my point. As I felt Smith start to struggle, I let him go in a way that made him stagger forward.

When he tried to take a swing at me, Gilbert stepped in and intercepted him. I didn't see his face (but judging from the look Smith had on his, it wasn't pretty), but I could see his back; it was shaking, with fury

It was so hot!

* * *

-You didn't have to scare him that bad, I told Gilbert, but without really being mad at him.

-Of course, I'd to! You gave him a fair warning he didn listen to, and you did say that I could emphasize your point.

-Gil?

-Yes?

-Shut up, I told him as I yanked him down to me to make our lips crash.

* * *

(Lars' POV)

-You sure you can find your way? I asked my younger sister and brother. It wasn't that I believed that they could get lost, even if HOTA was rather big. I just wanted to be sure that they would be okay. I was after all not going to be at HOTA anymore, I'd graduated before Summer. And was taking a year off, before I started studying Business at the University of Amsterdam.

-We'll be fine, Lars! Emma said, it's not our first day here, you know.

-But that doesn't mean that we can't get lost, Noah said. He was the one I was most worried about, not just because he was the youngest but also because he tried to become like me. Although it's highly unlikely, he amended.

-Just go and find Juan, Emma said with a smile. We'll be fine.

* * *

-Juan! I saw him standing with his younger brother and sister, mirroring how I'd been with mine.

I beckoned him towards me.

-What's that mark above your eye? When did you get that? He tenderly stroked over my right eye, indicating the area in question.

-Oh, I got it in July. There were some boys that were rude to Emma, and calling her things she wasn't and isn't, so I fought them.

-So, fighting for your sister's reputation?

-Hey, those punks had it coming.

-I don't doubt it.

And with that he gently kissed me.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

-Wait. Weren't you supposed to come with your cousin, Mark something, today? I asked Alfred as we were about to walk in to our first lesson for the day; English.-Matthew, Alfred corrected me. Yeah, we arrived at HOTA together, and I left... him... in the courtyard.

-You left him in the courtyard? I asked disbelievingly and confused. If it had been one of my family members, I could've understood it, we liked our space from each other, but Alfred was one of the nicest people I knew. And he always liked to have many people around him. So, that he could've left Mar... Matthew behind in the courtyard, was weird to think of.

-Yeah, he rubbed a hand self-consciously at the back of his neck, I saw you and just forget about him.

I didn't know whether to be pleased that the sight of me was enough to make him forget everything else, or be frustratedt that he had forgotten his cousin.

Instead I chose a third option;

-Honestly, Alfred. It's rather rude of you to forget your cousin like that.

-I swear it wasn't my fault, Iggy! It must've been that communist that did some evil villain-thing on me.

-Alfred, I say rather exasperatedly, we've been having this discussion ever since we became a couple, Ivan Braginsky is not a communist just because he's Russian! Furthermore... Alfred?

-Yes?

-Oh, sorry, for one moment I thought you were standing over there with Francis. It's strange, though, that guy looks exactly like you, give or take. I pointed to the English Classroom door. Where, true enough, a guy that looked very much like my Alfred, although, now that I examined him closer, I could see that his hair was longer, looking like Francis', and without the cowlick that I'd learnt to love.

When Alfred looked in the direction that I pointed, he grabbed my hand and dashed the 6 meters (I believe that to correspond to 19 ft, 8 inches, give or take) to the Classroom.

-Mattie! He yelled when he got there. This, he raised my arm like an excited first grader, so that it dangled awkwardly, is Iggy! Iggy, he said while still holding my arm in the awkward pose, this is my cousin Mattie.

-Alfred, his cousin Mattie, Matthew, said quietly, let him have his arm back.

* * *

(Matthews POV)

It was official; I had fallen in love! With an angel, whom was a whole lot nicer than he or anyone else gave him credit for. And although I didn't know if he felt the exact same way for me too, we were going on a date! Well, a double date. Alfred had insisted when he heard that Francis had asked me out.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation (French):**

 **Vous semblez être magnifique perdu = you seem to be lost gorgeous**

 **Est-ce que je, v-v-vous suis pourrais me suivre au d-d-directeur, s'il vous plait, eh? = I am, could y-y-you follow me to the H-h-headmaster's, please, eh?**

 **Tu parlez français? = do you speak French?**

 **Oui = yes**

 **Vous êtes parfait! = you are oerfect!**

 **Additional note:**

 **I was going to insert the French word for attention, but it turned out that it's the same as in English. Who would've thought?**

 **As usual, don't own Hetalia**

 **To my Romanian friend;**

 **The best of luck to you with your assignment.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Elizaveta's birthday

Due to the last sentences, before Author's notes, this author sees it necessary, to be on the safe side, to change this story's rating to M. Even though nothing explisit happens.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Elizaveta's birthday:**

(Gilbert's POV)

I'd missed out on Eliza's previous bithday, so this year, I was going to give her the most _**awesome**_ birthday she'd ever had, times two. I was going to give her a birthday party with all her favourite things, and all her friends. And, knowing that she was an awesome pervert like me, by the end of the night, when we'd kicked out all those who were unawesome enough to stay behind, I would make her scream my name.

-Gilbert-kun? Is everything as it should be with you?

-Don't worry Kiku-kun. I'm awesome.

-I was only asking, because you seem to have an expression on your face, that I haven't seen before.

-This is the expression of someone whom came up with an awesome plan... which I need a little help to execute.

-How much help? He said, immediately having an unreadable mask of politeness.

-Oh, from you; only origimai-figures.

* * *

(Basch's POV)

-You want me to help you with what?! I stared at Gilbert disbelieving his words.

-Flowers. You know for decoration. I was hoping Lily would help me, and, since you two usually travel in pair, to get your help as well.

-What do you want flower decorations for? I sighed as I knew I was just about to give up.

-For an awesome party for Eliza, and you need to keep this to yourself. As in just you and Lily knowing about this.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

-Then why're you telling them as we're sitting around the Family Table for our bi-monthly Family Dinner? My mother asked me.

This was a good question, one I could, of course, answer awesomely. As I leaned awesomely back in my chair to answer, I noticed that I'd gotten the attention of the whole table; Grossvater at one end of the table, with mein Vater on his right side, meine Mutter to _his_ right and my left, continuing from me round the table was; Ludwig, mein Bruder West, my uncle (half-Swizz and half-Liechtensteiner), my paternal aunt (married to said uncle), Basch (pronounced Vash, mein Vetter, as usual wearing the sweater that Lily had knitted to him for Christmas), Lily (my only weiblich cousin), my second uncle (Austrian), my youngest paternal aunt (married to the Austrian, she's got weird taste), my boring, unawesome cousin (I still refuse to believe that we're related), Roderick, and my other not-so-boring cousin (but still a little stiff) Karl.

-Because I was hoping for help from all of you.

* * *

(Ludwig's POV)

-All of us? Roderick too? I couldn't help but to utter. It seemed unbelivevable, on the border of impossible, that East would want help of Roderick too. They hated each other! And I could say that without exaggerating.

-Are you serious? Came it uncharacteristically from Roderick. You want my help too? Why? You hate me!

-Eliza doesn't. And ever since you started dating that girl Irina, you've stopped being a threat to me. Not that you ever were awesome enough to be a threat to the awesome me, he added mumbling.

Roderick, thankfully, chose to ignore that.

* * *

(Roderick's POV)

I chose to gracefully ignore my rude cousin's remark.

-So, what do you wish for me to do? I instead asked him.

-When it's ultimately the time for me to come lead my volunteers into organizing the awesome party into awesome perfection, I want you to make sure that she's too distracted to find out about the party before she gets surprised.

-You sound like a general about to lead an army, my mother remarked.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

Throughout the rest of the dinner, I made arrangements with the rest of the family members, even got meine Mutter's permission to use the house. The only condition was that I'd to make sure that it was tidy and spotless after the fact.

The following week, while I finished the preparations and invited people that promised to keep Eliza's birthday a surprise, Roderick (and Irina) kept Eliza occupied.

Especially Irina was helpful,

-Vampires have grace while werevolves are just sloppy!

-Werevolves are only dangerous to others on certain nights while vampires are **always** dangerous!

-There's more written about vampires than werevolves!

-Exactly! We're more mysterious!

And so their "discussion" went on. As long as Irina kept distracting Eliza like this, I knew that she would never notice that something was afoot. Although, I don't think that it was all for show...

Finally, the day for Eliza's birthday party had arrived.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

-Eliza, why don't we head over to my housr? Gilbert asked.

-Sure, but why?

-Oh, I left my gift to you there, and I want to give it to you.

-Oh. Okay.

 _Later_

Wanting to break the slight awkward mood between us, I decide to crack a joke.

-It isn't like you to forget things, but I'm glad you're giving me my gift at a private place and not a stupid party or something

-You got a problem with parties?

-Yeah, I don't like them.

-Why don't you like parties? Gilbet asked

-I just don't like being the center of attention. I don't like being in the spotlight, I answered. Surprise parties are the worst.

-Why?

-It sounds so awful, but I like being in control, to know what's going on. I even dislike when my parents wake me up on the morning of my birthday. I know every year that they're going to do it, but in the morning, I'm too groggy to remember it. And you know me, I don't do mornings. I'm more of a night creature.

Gilber let out the fakest laugh I'd ever heard.

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

By now, we'd reached my house, and Elisa, knowing that we rarely locked it (due to first-class security systems), grabbed the door handle. Before I could stop her, she opened it. Stepped inside. Turned on the light. And got surprised by twenty people screaming,

-Surprise!

Eliza stopped abruptly, slowly turned her head around. She took everything in. A room filled with people casually dressed, like her. Tables covered with food, drinks and gifts. Decorations. Speakers. Hi-tech sound system. The back door to the garden open. She gingerly stepped over to the sound system and pressed a button. _Your Song_ , as covered by John Barrowman, started to play. She then turned towards me, her backpack lost somewhere on the way, an unreadable expression on her face. She stepped closer to me, fast. Put her hands on my shoulders.

-Gilbert, she said in a dead serious voice. Then she jump-hugged me. Best surprise ever!

-I thought you hated parties? You just recently said that you especially hated _surprise_ parties?

-I did! But somehow, because it was you whom arranged all of this, I don't mind at all! She took another glance around the room. Besides, you got all my favourites right! My favorite food, drinks, song. You've even opened the door to the garden, just the way I like it.

-You really love me, don't you? I asked, understanding everything.

* * *

It was present time! And for the first time in my life (and I will kick anyone's unawesome ass if they try to say that it's not the first time) I felt unawesome. Because although Eliza had been awed by my awesome party organizing skills, I was nervous that she wouldn't like my present to her. So, I decided that she should get my present last. That's why I kept pushing it backwards, when nobody was watching. It wasn't because I was afraid or something, it was just that I thought if she got the other gifts first, mine wouldn't be too much of a disappointment.

* * *

Eliza got several CDs with John Barrowman, and Adam Lambert, an external hard disk drive (for her pictures), a year's subscription on a magazine detailing every new manga release (in Hungarian), a DVD of the only musical where the main characters were gay, and Francis gave her _Kama Sutra,_ which made me glad that Vatti and Mutti weren't present, and wondering how he managed to get something on which there's an 18-year limitation.

-I think that was all the gifts, Emma said, and I breathed out a small breath of relief.

-Not all of them. Eliza said. There's still the gift from Gilbert that I haven't opened yet.

Oh, crap.

-Where? Michelle, one of Emma's best friends asked.

-It's in between the two gift tables. Eliza said.

-Ah, there it is. My cousin, Roddy, said after looking. He pulled it out, and gave it to Eliza. Then he went back to the piano. I didn't even know that it was a piano here.

With the other gifts, Eliza had ripped the gift wrapping apart in her haste to open the gifts, but with my gift, she took her time.

Was she trying to kill me?

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she unwrapped my gift. _Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve_ , the Hungarian edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

-Do you like it? I asked, unable to help myself.

-No, she casually said, crushing my heart in progress. I love it with all my heart.

-So, I said, as calmly as I could, trying to disguise that for one unawesome moment, she'd made me question my awesome ability to pick awesome gifts, does that mean I get a reward?

As a response, she hugged me, and whispered,

-Throw everyone out, and I'll give you your reward.

* * *

True to her word, Elizaveta did give me my reward.

A reward that made me stand up, even while I was laying down.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation (German):**

 **Großvater = grandfather**

 **Mein Vater, Vatti = my father**

 **Meine Mutter, Mutti = my mother**

 **Mein Bruder = my brother**

 **Mein Vetter = my cousin**

 **Weiblich = female**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Music Competition

Chapter 21 - The Music Competition:

(Third person's POV)

Early, so early that it could be called night, a figure holding two ropes was taking a cautious, sneaky look out of a window on the second floor of the Beilschmidt residence. Satisfied that no one seemed to be out, and no one whom could see her sneaking out, Elizaveta slowly made her way out of the window and on to the branch. Once she was securely on it, she hurriedly made her way across it, around the stem, tying one of the ropes around it, then across the branch leasing towards her window where she eased hersekf into her own bedroom, balking on the fact that her parents were unlikely to check upon her; all the while holding the two ropes in a tight line.

The purpose of the two ropes? Well, one was for holding onto when climbing in and out of windows, and the other, which she was now, like the first, fastening to just above her window...

Gilbert, whom had kept an eye out for Elizaveta, while at the same time kept an eye on her, and on her ass, placed a hook at his end of the rope, before fastening a basket of Eliza's birthday presents and sending them on their way. The basket rather gently met the stem of the three without dropping its contents and continuing on its merry way to her window, hidden from the world by the bushiness of the three. And the only way you could've seen it was at wintertime, or looking out of the windows of either Gilbert or Eliza's bedrooms.

Although it was the weekend before the dsy of Elizaveta's birthday (which was at 20th August), Eliza was still going to wait until the next day with putting all her presents away; it was that late.

* * *

 _Later that week_

(Antonio's POV)

-What do you think, Antonio?

-What? Sorry, what was that amigos? I'd been too occupied in staring at Lovi's curl, to be listening to what anyone was saying.

-You were being asked about which song we should sing, now that The Nordic 5 chose to cover _Hero_ by Skillet. Gilberto answered.

-Oh. We could try one of the romantic songs we've also rehearsed on?

-Which one? Francis wanted to know. Poor amigo, he was so tired that he didn't remark that I wanted something romantic. He'd been up half the night texting (or sexting, for all I knew) his boyfriend.

There was an ongoing bet on how long they would stick together. Some said not another month, others thought graduation, them there were people like Gilberto and Liz whom thought forever.

Either way, it was hard to believe that someone as shy as... Matthew, could be with someone so... expressive as Francis.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

I was so tired that I actually wanted Mathieu to come with a can of that affreux _American_ Red Bull to me. I supposed I only had myself to blame for being tired. But it had been too tempting not to flirt-text with Mathieu last night. Not sexting, that we did the night before last. So, the discussion on what other song we should sing, didn't take as much time as we normally used.

As we made our way to the stage, for our turn to sing, dear, sweet Mathieu came with the Red Bull he just knew I'd wanted.

Ah, would I ever get used to the shining angel that was my Mathieu, and that I could call him mine?

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

-That was The Nordic 5, with the song _Hero_ , originally by Skillet. And now, The Bad Touch Trio, with...

I felt truly, deeply, sorry for Eduoard von Beck. Being the one obligated to announce the bands at the Academy's Music Competition, wasn't exactly something anyone in their right mind would like to do. But someone had to. And Eduoard had been chosen for this task; the only plus side being that Francis had agreed to wear clothes.

I felt someone tap me on the arm. It was Raivis. Ever since I'd been elected as Student Council President, he'd warmed up around me. He was still nervous and shy around me, but at least he'd stopped trembling like an early autumn leaf whenever he talked to me.

-Excuse me, Arthur, Sir, but could you be so kind as to explain the Music Competition for me? I'm not sure if I quite grasp it. That is, if you don't mind?

-Not at all. Everyone who wants to join the Music Competition must get permission from the Emissary. This is usually conducted by the person or persons auditioning for him or her. The Emissary just chooses those who can play a clean note. It has, or shouldn't have, anything to do with what kind of music they're playing. After they've been selected, the bands can choose to play original songs, or cover songs. Most bands choose to cover songs, because it's easier than to come up with good original songs. The bands also get recommended to lear more than one song when choosing cover songs, since there's a chance that someone else has chosen the same song. Then, the bands play at the Music Competition. The listeners and the viewers, us, then vote for the band we liked best. That band will then compete against the other schools in the Reginbal Music Competition. This Competition is judged by five judges. Whomever they pick as winner goes to the State Music Competition. There the contestants get voted on by members of the public. The winner of that, goes on to the National Music Competition. There both the public and judges decide who's going to become the ultimate winner. This process, from our Music Competition to the National Music Competition takes some time, years in fact.

-Your punk classic band almost didn't make it to the State Music Competition because of the judges not liking you, correct?

-Yes, Black Magick. I ignored the slight insult, I'd plenty of training in doing that, and thought with satisfaction about the name. Since we couldn't call our club that, because of stupid superstitions, we, Lukas, Irina and I, had decided to name our band that instead. Which is why we're not part of this years' Music Competition.

-How are you going to get there?

-Oh, hr. William Beilschmidt offered to drive us there. Mr. Vargas, Roma, offered too, but you know, his driving.

We both shared a shudder. It was common knowledge that the Vargas family, those who could drive, were terrible drivers.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

Damn it! I was late for Gil and his band's performance! I hadn't meant to, it was just that the video from the second floor's broom closet had been so... interesting. While I held my handkerchief (a birthday gift from my mother) to my nose to stop the nosebleed, I was grateful that I'd convinced Gil not to... demonstrate his flexibilities there. Instead we had taken the fifth floor's north wing's broom closet. Just thinking about it, made my insides and lower regions heat up, my noseblood evaporated, and I broke out in a grin. Still grinning, I stepped inside the auditorium. The stifling heat that were the whole student body population, more or less, all stuck in one place, had nothing on the heat that was in me now. Which could account for why I didn't hear the conversation between Arthur and Raivis (whom is so cute!), except for;

-Yes, Black Magick. Which is why we're not part of this years' Music Competition.

-How are you going to get there?

-Oh, hr. William Beilschmidt offered to drive us there. Mr. Vargas, Roma, offered to, but you know, his driving.

I shuddered. I don't think anyone, except his family, liked to drive with Roma.

I'm glad I overheard Arthur and Raivis talking. It made me snap enough out of my reminiscing to concentrate on The Bad Touch Trio. Just in time for Gil's solo. As always, it was perfect, although I was never going to reveal that to him. It wasn't the song they'd practised last time I heard them. Someone else must've chosen _Hero_. Still, it was a sweet, romantic song, and I couldn't avoid the way Antonio was glancing over at Lovino. Lovino, on the other hand, tried his hardest not to look too long at Antonio. Which were just another proof that people (well, some) were finally having their wants and needs synchronized. Or to put it in other words.

Oh, things were so going my way. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **Spanish;**

 **Amigos = friends**

 **Amigo = friend**

 **French;**

 **Affreux = hideous**

 **I don't know how it's with real world School Music Competitions, but I've chosen to do it like this. I don't own Hetalia.**


	22. Chapter 22 - SpaMano and Tomato Love

**Chapter 22 - SpaMano and Tomato Love:**

(Lovino's POV)

After the Tomato Bastardo had sung that song, which did _not_ move me so much it made me cry, I ran to the dressing room where I knew he and his band would appear. It wasn't that I'd been keeping feelings for him ever since after Valentine's Day, dammit! It was just that I understood that I was gay, which had nothing to do with him talking to Emma! Or me not feeling jealous because someone was talking to Emma that wasn't me, but more because someone was talking to **Antonio** that wasn't me. But that was beside the point.

The point was that I needed to yell at him.

* * *

Finally, they appeared.

-Lovi! That bastardo Antonio cried out when he saw me, smiling as wide as he always did.

I looked him nervously n the eyes, and said,

-Can we talk in private? He hesitated, so I pressed. Please, Antonio? He then smiled with a warmth that filled my entite body.

-Of course. Could you excuse us guys? He said to his bandmates, not really asking, without looking at them.

They exchanged looks, but did as he said anyway.

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

I'd no idea what Mi corazón wanted, but seeing how he had used the word please, I was ready to fulfill his every wish.

So, when my bandmates had retreated into the dressing room, I sat down with him on the chairs that were in the hallway.

-So, Lovi, what did you want with me? I asked as softly as I could.

All the sudden, he started to cry!

-No, no, no! Lovi, don't cry! I stormed over and wrapped my arms around him as I tried to comfort him to the best of my abilities. As his head was on my chest, he muttered something sobbingly. Sorry, Lovi, but can you repeat that?

-I said I love you, dammit.

* * *

(Lovino's POV)

After I had whispered my love confession, Antonio went completly quiet. Not just in not saying a word, but he didn't move either. Eventually, I'd had fucking enough. But before I could speak, he replied,

-Wha...? He asjed incredulously.

-Amore scopante i voi, il bastardo del Pomodoro e tutto che possa fare devono stare là guardando scopare sexy e dire non scopando niente.

Great, this was it. I'd poured out my heart, and had gotten it broken, stomped on, crushed, and grinded to dust, like I knew it would.

I just didn't know that it would hurt so much.

* * *

(Antonio's POV)

I was stunned, surprised and shocked when Lovi announced that he loved me, then he yelled at me, and all I could do was kiss him. After I stopped kissing him, he smacked me.

-What the fuck was that for?! He screeched angrily.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

Antonio's face turned darker, and his eyes narrowed. Here Lovino had been angry at him for not saying or doing anything, and when he did, he got smacked?!

When Lovino saw Antonio's darkened face, he gulped. He'd seen Antonio smile so bright he outshone the sun. He'd seem him so sad, he couldn't help but want to comfort him. He'd even seen him looking creepy, and perverted, enough to even make oblivious Feli run for tge hills.

But angry? No, never.

And he had no idea why he found it so incredibly hot that it made his member twitch. Why did the anger in Antonio's eyes pull him in until he couldn't get out? Why did the darkening of Antonio's face make him seem so much handsomer? Why did the angry twist of Antonio's mouth make him want to kiss him? Why was the feel of Antonio's hands and body surrounding him, making him want to yield ans surrender to the passion he knew flowed through him?

-That, Antonio growled, was my reaction to your confession. The growling of Antonio's voice made shivers run down Lovino's spine and straight to his crotch. My way of saying that "I love you" back. And you dare to slap me?

Quiet, then Lovino sagged against him,

-I thought that you were breaking my heart. I thought that you didn't love me at all. I couldn't take it.

Antonio calmed down.

-Oh, Lovi. Do you think so poorly of yourself? Of course, I love you back. How could I avoid it? How could I avoid falling for someone whom yells at people when they're making mistakes, even if they're told a hundred times to mind their own business? How could I avoid admiring your gift with tomatoes and paella? How could I avoid being dazzled by your dark green eyes? How could I avoid loving your curl that sometimes, inexplicably curls itself into a heart? How could I avoid being amazed by your fashion sense? How could I avoid being turned on by your body? How could I avoid falling in love with you, and love you?

Lovino had never been good with words. So, all he could do to show that he felt the same way, was to kiss Antonio.

For a moment, all they did was kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were met by unexpected applause.

They bewilderedly turned around. There, standing by the nearest doorway, was the rest of the band members of The Bad Touch Trio, Francis and Gilbert, and Elizaveta, Kiku and Mei.

-Oh, hi guys! Antonio said to his bandmates, smiling. Weren't you supposed to give us time?

-We just couldn't 'elp ourselves, Francis said, although Gilbert was obviously trying to shut him up. It was obviously going to be filled with l'Amour and be personal, and we 'ad to be audience to it.

-So, you knew that it was going to be _personal_? Antonio said, in a voice that Lovino had started to recognize as hiding darkness. And you still decided to stick around?

-Well, technically, we came back after we realized that. Francis said, still not taking Gilberts hint. He should've have.

Slowly, Antonio put Lovino off his lap. Kissed him on the forehead. Then walked, slowly, towards his bandmates. There was a crack of knuckles, then,

-Run. Run for your lives.

Francis and Gilbert must've seen something in his (Antonio's) face, because they ran as if the Devil himself were running after them. Antonio following behind.

-Aren't you going to follow them? Lovino asked Liz as she came sauntering towards him, seating herself in one of the hallway chairs.

-Why?

-I think Antonio might try to kill them.

-Probably, she agreed.

-Then why aren't you following them? Why aren't you trying to save your boyfriend?

-He deserves it; besides he'll be okay. He's good at running away from people trying to kill him. Trust me.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Antonio is the angriest with Francis and Gilbert because he reckons, rightfully, that they alerted Elizaveta, Kiku and Mei. So, not only did they skulk back to spy on him and Lovino; they brought onlookers with them.**

 **Translation:**

 **Spanish;**

 **Mi corazón = my heart**

 **Italian;**

 **Amore scopante I voi, il bastardo del Pomodoro e tutto che possa fare devono stare là guardando scopare sexy e dire non scopando niente! = I fucking love you tomato bastard, and all you can do is stand there looking fucking sexy amd saying fucking nothing!**

 **I would also like to add that I got inspiration to Antonio listing all Lovino's great points from the fanfiction _Hey There Lovina_ by _FalalaLa_. It's a great fanfiction! Recommended! I don't own Hetalia**


	23. Chapter 23 - Secret Revealed

Chapter 23 - Secret Revealed:

(Matthew's POW)

-So, Liz, isn't it weird that almost every time a new couple is made, you happen to be somehow involved? I asked innocently as I helped her sweep up rubbish.

She glared at me.

-She hasn't been involved _every_ time! Mathias argued. I mean, when me and Lukas became a couple, she'd just been talking randomly to Lukas earlier that day. Then it struck him. But she wasn't involved when Sadıq and Herakles became a couple, from what I heard, she just insulted Sadıq until...; and Lily asked Feliks out because Liz wasn't there to calm him down like she normally does when Toris can't be there...; and Toris wasn't there because he was talking to Natalya that same day because Liz said she didn't have time to...; Jeanne-Marie fell in love with Giovanni because she was tutoring him in French, on the asvice from Liz...

Mathias voice died out, and he started to wordlessly mutter while counting on his fingers. Then, finally a light went on.

And so, it did, with the whole congregation that were assembled in the Great Grand Hall (appearently, this school has three big halls, the two others named Great Hall, and Grand Hall; Great Grand Hall is naturally the largest), to help the Student Council clean up the mess that some had made. One by one, they turned towards Luz whom continued to glare at me while I just smiled sweetly back. Then she snapped,

-Alright, I've been involved in almost every couple-making!

-Were you involved in Alfred's and mine? Arthur asked sharply.

-Yes, I was.

-Including the music?

-Yes.

-Why in the Name of the Queen, did you have to choose the song " **French** Perfume"? And if his emphasis didn't make the problem clear enough, he elaborated. It contains the word **French**!

-Is that the only thing you're mad for?

-It's the only thing to be mad about.

-I chose it because it was the only sexy Pirate song I could find on such short notice.

-You arranged all of it? Alfred asked, lips quivering.

-She only set the mood, Alfred. Chernenko comforted. Poor Al, he was so easy to read.

-How do you know? He demanded.

-Because I helped.

-Like so totally did I. Feliks piped up.

-How? Alfred demanded to know.

-Chernenko helped me with the playlist and decorations. Luz said as she hurriedly put a hand and held it there over Feliks' mouth. Then she lokked at him. I'm not letting you get yourself into trouble.

-No, tell. What did he do? Alfred demanded.

-I'll only let him reveal it, if everyone here swears it won't leave this room. Elizaveta hissed.

-And if we don't? Al wanted to know.

-Then he's not going to tell you.

-And if I force him?

So quick it was impossible to see it with the naked eye, Liz drew out her frying pan (seriously, where does she keep that thing?) and pointed it at Al's throat.

-Do that and you're a dead American. She said in a voice, that everyone, except Alfred who's the champion of incapable of reading the atmosphere, understood meant business. Even Feli understood it.

-Try me.

Wrong, wrong, wrong thing to say.

 _Sometime later_

-What do we say?! Liz asked for the third time, while pressing her foot on Al's neck. Hopefully, he had learned not to try to overpower her. The first two times he tried, Liz had shown him that strength, even superhuman strength, meant nothing compared to tactics.

The battle, or rather outmaneuvering, that had occurred then had been so interesting to watch, that we all forgot to continue tidying up the hall.

-I'm sorry.

-Not good enough.

-I apologize from the bottom of my heart.

-Still not good enough.

-What do you want me to say?

-How about "I'm sorry that I threatened your friend, and I swear, even if the rest of the people here don't, that whatever he says isn't going to leave this room". And say it like you mean it, and mean it.

-Okay. Alfred sucked in a deep breath. I'm sorry that I threstened your friend, and I swear, even if the rest of the people here don't, that whatever he says isn't going to leave this room.

Sometimes Al can be smart, and not just a smart-aleck.

-Good boy, Liz said and realesed him. I don't think Al liked being compared to a dog, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

-Now, will you tell me what Feliks did?

-No.

-Why not? Alfred whined. You can just whisper it in my ear if you don't want to say it out loud.

-Yeah, why like not. Feliks also whined.

-Because you may have promised, but the rest of the people present haven't, and I don't want you to get into trouble, Feliks. And if I just whisper it in your ear, she added while staring Alfred down, you'll be bound to unintentionally shout it out loud.

-I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that we're curious about what Feliks did. I piped up, before Al could protest.

-I don't doubt that, but will you keep quiet?

Even though she got confirmative from, she still looked dubious. Then she spoke,

-You won't speak about this to anyone? Living or dead?

She aimed the last word at Irina, whom immediately took offence,

-What do you got against the dead?

on behalf of the dead.

-Nothing, my problem is with you. You''re just a little loud when you speak to them, and you've got no clue how to think before you speak. At all.

And just like that, the fight was on. Although they weren't as bad as Arthur and Francis, their fights could still last for days. So, it was fortunate, albeit a bit scary, that Natalya took one of her knives and threw it. It hit the wall where Liz stood, so narrowly missing her that the hair on her ear had felt it.

Everyone went quiet.

-We're not so cruel to willingly reveal things that will get our friends in trouble, she said as sharply as her knives, so just tell us.

Seeing how Liz didn't want to argue with Natalya, especially when she'd two good points, the other clutched menacingly in her left hand, she sighed and took a deep breath.

-Arthur, do you remember that you were confused about your signature being on the list of people that were attending the Halloween Party?

-Yes, did he... trick me into signing?

-Not exactly.

-Then what, Arthur asked apprehensively.

-He forged your handwriting.

It went quiet, then,

-What?! Came it in unison from us all, except Liz, Feliks and Im Yong Soo.

-Feliks forced Arthur's handwriting. Didn't you hear her? Came it uncharacteristically calm and mature from Im Yong. And as you know, he continued extatically, forging handwritings originated in Korea! That, however, was more like him.

-Has anyone any intention in cleaning up this mess? Mrs. Eudokia Adnan, peeking her head in, asks.

-How much did you hear? Sadıq asked his mother, looking for the first time as young as he was; normally he would look older than Rhys, Arthur's oldest brother.

-Just that apparently forging handwritings originated in Korea. She gave a smile, silly me for thinking that it originated in Trabzon during the Pontiac Era. Winking, she sauntered out.

We waited for the footsteps to die out, before continuing our conversation. While cleaning up.

-So, are Chernenko, Feliks and Im Yong the only ones whom have helped you? I wondered.

-No, they're not, Francis said quietly. I stared at him.

-You?

-Oui, je, mon cher.

-For how long?

-Ever since the Halloween Oarty when I realized what she was up to.

I stared at him some more. I had not seen that one coming. All I could say was,

-Why? Rather dumbly.

-Because it appealed to the romantuc side of me to bring together two people loving each other but for some reason not being together, together. But you must understand this, he said very seriously looking me earnestly and serious in the eyes, we never pushed people together. We simply, ah, tweaked the circumstances. Everything that happened next were up to them. We did nothing wrong, or illegal.

At first, I couldn't understand why he sounded so pleading, but then I understood that he was pleading with _me_. And he did all this pleading because he was in love with me. He truly, deeply, madly was. He was trying to convince me that he'd done the right thing, and I got convinced; after all, he hadn't done anything _wrong_.

-Well, if you look away from the blackmailing, the forging of handwriting and occasional lock-picking, you're right Francis, Antonio said, we haven't done anything illegal.

-Lock-picking? Is that how you managed to get the observstory open? Liz asked looking at him.

-We couldn't get the key, he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

-Are you going to continue with "tweaking the circumstances"? Roderich asked as he neatly folded the fifteenth or sixteenth clean napkin he'd found.

-No, Liz said as she jumped down from the ladder tugging down the banner someone had strung up under the ceiling in the process.

-I wish you wouldn't do that, Arthur complained. Åerforming jobs in such a reckless way, he explained when Liz gave him a blank look.

-Well, you're not my dad, she replied smiling, so you'll just have to grin and bear with it.

-As fascinating as this conversation is, I interrupted, but could we perhaps get back to why you're not going to "tweak the circumstances" anymore?

-Well, everyone we care about, and we could do any "tweaking of curcumstances" to, has. Antonio said, shrugging his shoulders.

-That doesn't mean that there aren't more potential couples out there, or that we don't care about any of them, Liz clarified. It's just that out of the potential couples that exist, the ones we care about, anything we could do about their situations would be forcing them instead of subtly displaying to them the possibilities of a relationship. As we've been doing in the other situations

-Were you involved when Francis and I became a couple? I ask quietly.

-I'm sorry Matthew, but could you repeat that? Liz replies sheepishly.

Since it transpires that I asked too quietly, I repeat my question again. This time louder.

-Apart from telling Francis that he was right in pursuing you, asking you out and that this time with you really were different without him asking me my opinion? No, no involvement. Liz smiles reassuringly at me.

-Since your matchmaking secret is revealed, Lukas starts, why don't you enlighten us to the details in your schemes?

Lukas might be asking in a nice tone, but there is an undertone of ice in his voice that makes it clear that no, isn't an answering option.

So, it's not really surprising to me, although it's evidently to others, except for Irina and Kiku, whom both are perceptive and incredibly talented at reading the atmosphere, that Liz and her matchmaking posse (because it's obviously her posse) tell us all about their schemes while we finish cleaning up.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I swear. This is the last Hetalia fanfiction with normal age that I write where Sadıq (Turkey) will be younger than Elizaveta.**

 **I got the "tweaking the circumstances"-line which I've used almost to the point of boring, from Hermione's description of what Felix Felicis does in the book _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.**

 **I want to thank everyone whom have stuck with me this far, and I hope I haven't bored you. I'm grateful to those whom have commented, Favorited (both the Story and me), read and to you my Vampiric Best Friend whom have supported me for as long as we've known each other.**

 **Characters:**

 **Eudokia Adnan = Pontus (Ancient Rome mentions her as being a cute girl in the manga)**

 **Translation:**

 **Oui, je, mon cher = Yes, me, my dear**


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting the parents

Chapter 24 - Meeting the Parents:

* * *

 **To all you people out there; Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

(Lovino's POV)

-There's no need to be nervous, Lovi.

-Easy for you to say Pomodoro Bastardo. You're not the one who's meeting his boyfriend's **parents**!

-Ah, but they'll love you, just like I do. He caught me staring at him. Well, not exactly the way I do, but they'll see what a wonderful person you are.

Although his words didn't make me feel any better, his green eyes staring into mine did.

* * *

(Francis' POV)

As I walked Mathieu to my home, I muttered sweet French nothings to calm him down.

-Mon cher, you're just going to meet my uncle and ma petite soeur. There's no cause for alarm.

-What if they think my timidité, is just me being rude and snobbish?

-Oh, sweet, sweet, Mathieu. Why would they think that you're a snob?

-Because my family's rich?

-Cherié, there isn't a family that has a kid at HOTA, that isn't rich. So, I kissed him on his left cheek, there's, I kissed him on his right cheek, nothing to worry about. I kissed him on the lips.

* * *

(Elizaveta's POV)

-How do you manage to not be nervous? Gilbert demanded.

-Because I'm just meeting your parents. I laughed.

-Which is why you should be nervous! He shouted.

-I've already met your brother, dad and granddad. And they all seemed to like me. I don't think I'll have much trouble with the rest of your family. And even if I do, I said silencing him before he could comment, I doubt that you'll break up with me. And that, I said, taking his hand, is the only thing I really care about.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

-Pssh. Relax, Iggy. The Hero doesn't need warnings and rules just because I'm meeting your family.

-Alfred. I said, trying to be calm and patient. Even if you were to _just_ meet my parents, you would _still_ need rules. And warnings. But as it is, you're meeting my entire family. And Peter's the only one whom is willing to give you more than one chance at proving yourself. And even _he_ is skeptic to you as my boyfriend. That last word I said a little bashfully, almost missing the smile on Alfred's voice as I said it. So, I cleared my throat, dealing with my family is simple really; don't make fun of accents, countries or interests concerning any member of my family, even if I do it. Don't ask my dad how long he's been married to my mother. If you don't know what to say, ask my mother about my childhood. Don't mention the Dragon tattoo Rhys has, no matter how "cool" you think it is. Don't ask Seamus if he's Catholic, the last thing you want is a religious debate in my house. Don't call Samuel for Irish, he's _Northern_ Irish, and all hell will break loose if you don't call him that. Don't call what Alistair is wearing a skirt, no matter hiw tempting it may be. Don't ask to watch a cartoon or some TV show or other, you're supposed to meet them, not our TV. But other than all this, just be yourself.

* * *

(Lukas' POV)

Walking Dem to my house, I wasn't worried that he would embarrass himself in front of my family. Although he was an idiot, he always found ways to endear himself to people, even without meaning it.

I wasn't worried that I would embarrass myself in front of him even when I didn't manage to be composed, Den stupidly thought that I was the soil of the earth, or something equally great.

What had me worried almost enough to show on my face; What if my _family_ embarrassed themselves in front of _him_. I could never live it down, and knowing them, it was a scary realistic possibility.

* * *

(Irina's POV)

I was both pleased and dusappointed that Roderich had suggested a stroll towards his house. Pleased, because it gave me an opportunity to calm down, and think through what I was going to say and do.

Disappointed, because the stroll was long enough to make me think about everything I could say and do that would be completely wrong and embarrass me from here to the moon. Halfway through our stroll, Roderich stopped, making me stop, and traced small circles on the back of my hand. It comforted me. It comforted me enough to make me breath normally again.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

If someone a year ago or so, had told me that I would be taking Dragomir to meet my parents as my boyfriend, I woukd've thought them to be completely, what's the word, nuts.

But, here I was, holding hands with a guy I'd always thought was a little aloof. Someone I'd believed that if he was going to have a girlfriend, it would be Irina. It was only recently that I'd learned that he saw Irina as a sister, and that he'd always loved me. And he was the one whom had been my secret admirer, the one giving me all those flowers. The only reason that he had taken his time to confess, was that he didn't think he stood a chance. Not with Francis and Antonio "hovering" around me.

That was strangely enough, one of the cutest confessions I'd ever heard. And it made our first date, my best first date ever. On this date and the next I'd learned that he wasn't aloof, just a little shy, and once he got to know you, he was talkative.

Although our dating life (relationship really) was great, I was still a little apprehensive about today. Not because I thought our relationship would suffer from this, or that it was too early for this.

No, I was worried that Lars would go overboard with being all "big brotherly".

* * *

(Lily's POV)

-So, Arthur is bringing Alfred to meet his parents, and brothers, and Matthew has gone with Francis, I said to my boyfriend Feliks. What else? I asked inquiringly, lokking forward to more of his gossip.

-Well, like Emma's taking Dragomir. Dragomir is, as you like know, like the brother of Irina, even if he like isn't, whom by the way is going with Roderich.

-So, they're finally "moving along the path"?

-Yes, and like so is Elizaveta and Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino, but not Feli and Ludwig. Yet.

-You know I think the only person not knowing that Feli's in love with Ludwig, is Ludwig.

-And Gilbert.

-Really? I thought for sure he knew too, seeing as how he's the boyfriend of Hun. Then again, I said considering, I know of experience that unless he spots those feelings in either himself or his relatives, there's a big chance of him not seeing them at all.

-Oh, that's totally right! You're like a cousin of his, aren't you!

-Yes, but don't worry. When I officially introduce you to my family, I'll do as my brother did with Michelle; introducing you to one or two at a time. I'll save Gilbert for last.

I could tell that this thought didn't really cheer him up, so I steered the conversation, and Feliks' thoughts, over to the previous topic.

-So, that's all the people meeting their significant other's parents today?

-Like totally! I mean Toris said like that he wasn't going to take Natalya to like see his parents before he could be totally sure that she wasn't going to like totally grow bored of him.

-And Uku has already met her boyfriend's parents.

-What?! Chernenko has like a boyfriend?! I totally didn't know that!

-It looks like I know more than in you in terms of gossip for once, I teased.

-Just because you knew one thing that I didn't, doesn't mean that you know more than me gossip-wise, he said with outmost sincerity. But the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

So I decided to tease him some more.

-Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're past your gossiping prime?

-I'm like totally not!

-Oh, I said enjoying myself. Then I spoke the two words that gives the same reaction in Uku's and Hun's boyfriends as it will in mine; Prove it.

-Oh, you're on.

A want to prove themselves.

So, until big brother came to pick me up, I was at Feliks' place which is an apartment over a tailor's shop that his parents run, we were swapping gossip stories.

These consisted of, with him starting;

Kiku and Mei making plans to go to Japan together to see the cherry flowers bloom.

Ivan and Yao checking out an abandoned building for "cough" academic interests in its supposedly sound-proof qualities.

Michelle and Edouard doing more than just studying.

Juan and Lars taking a vacation together on the first long weekemd.

Vladimir Vlad kissing Freyja Køhler on the cheek. (That one really took me by surprise).

Berwald and Tiino skating in Central Park.

Leon and Emil at one of the Broadway shows, though I doubt if they caught any of the plot. They were more occupied with other things.

Giovanni had gotten Jeanne-Marie to agree to watch an Italian movie at his place.

Sadıq and Herakles were absorbed with their chemistry (indeed!).

-And, Feliks added, to top it all off; Ziva asked Seamus out on a date!

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **Italian;**

 **Pomodoro Bastardo = Tomato bastard**

 **French;**

 **Mon cher = my dear**

 **Ma petite soeur = my little sister**

 **Timidité = shyness**

 **I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then I would use this day to give an episode where everyone of my OTPs declare their true love to each other. On a cruise ship more impressive and magnificent then the Titanic. And safer too.**

 **Remind me about that idea in five years if it hasn't shown up on Hetalia, or here at Fanfiction.**

 **And to all those whom wonder why I didn't write about the actual meeting with the parents, for the same reason that I haven't written about the pre-meeting thoughts and events for the other couples mentioned; I'm too lazy and impatient.**


	25. Chapter 25 Trip to Denmark

Chapter 25 - Trip to Denmark:

(Lily's POV)

Exhausted by all the new information we'd shared, Feliks and I sank down to the floor.

-Hey, Feliks said after five minutes of silence, it's almost time for the annual trip, isn't it?

-Ugh. Don't remind me, as I was reminded about the trips that the Academy arranged every year. It was for all the years and each year could vote for where they were going, but those of the years Grade 10 and up, could choose somewhere outside America. Of course, not everyone could come, you'd to have C+ in average or higher. It was a double-edged sword; on one hand, it was a reward for good grades, and on the other hand, because it's so fun no matter where you go, it was a reason to work hard and get good grades. Robert Smith had told everyone that he'd to quit the Volleyball team to be able to keep up with his grades so he could join this year (that was what he'd been saying, but the truth was that hus grades had slipped so much that the coach had kicked him off the team).

But that wasn't the reason for the "ugh"; I wasn't attending the overseas trip but Hun was. That made two of my two best friends going on an overseas trip, that wasn't visiting "the old country", before I was old enough! I knew that it wasn't their fault, but it felt so unfair. Especially as Big Brother was also going.

My thoughts were interrupted by,

-Feliks? His mom cried up the stairs. We're closed for the day, you want to introduce your little friend to us now?

-Mama! Feliks shouted back. She's not my little friend, she's my girlfriend! Are you ready, he asked me aside. And we're coming down now, he called down the stairs when I'd nodded.

We descended the stairs, and spent the half hour I'd left at my disposal, at which point Big Brother would come pick me up, with his parents.

His mom was wearing a purple dress while his dad was wearing a green dress. His mom did most of the talking as his dad was silent, but that wasn't so weird; his dad's mute.

* * *

(Mathias' POV)

-So, why did you want to go to Denmark? I know that it's the best country in the world, and all that. But I thought you liked Hungary better? I asked Liz.

-Oh, Mathias, Mathias. She said while patting my shoulder. Sweet innocent Mathias, have you forgotten one of the best things about Denmark?

When I looked at her confused, she smiled.

-Well, can you tell us without grabbing on to my boyfriend? Lukas coldly (and cutely) hissed.

She retracted (it's a word that I learned from Nor, it means take back) her hand.

-The best thing about Denmark is that we can drink at the age of 16. Which everyone going on this trip are.

-As in alcohol? Alfred wanted to know.

-As in alcohol, I said, suddenly understanding where Liz was going with this.

-We can drink all night if we want to. Liz said, smiling widely. And because we've the Student Council President and Vice President with us, we'll be allowed to go alone to bars and everywhere else we want to. If we're even supervised at all.

-Anyone have any idea where in Denmark we'll be? Tiino, my mate's "wife", asked.

-Well, they said that we weren't going to one of the islands, so that narrows it down. Liz said. Although, they haven't technically decided on Denmark, yet.

-But they don't decide; we do. Antonio said.

-Exactly.

* * *

-So, you all want to go to Denmark? Why?

-Aren't you pleased that for once we agree on something? Arthur said, stalling for time.

-Yes, but I would still like to know why.

-We talked about it, Liz said, and realized that we don't know much about the country. Apart from it being flat.

-What about about the other countries in Europe? Mrs. Gregson asked. What do you know about them? The teacher was on to us! Why else would she be asking all these questions? When she should be pleased that we'd agreed on something for a change? Normally we would be arguing, often throwing things at each other, and not stopping before Ludwig made us snap back to attention.

-Well, Liz started, Netherlands is technically below the surface of the ocean, but because of its dikes, the country's relatively dry. Netherlands borders among others to Belgium, which is so close to the Germanic and Latin Europe's cultural boundary that it practically straddles it. Belgium is also part of the Benelux. The third country in Benelux, Luxembourg, is a rather small landlocked country, one of the 17 European landlocked territories in fact. One of the countries Luxembourg borders to is France, which has several integral territories and happens to be one of the shopping capitals of the world. Through the Channel Tunnel from Calais, it's linked to United Kingdom. The United Kingdom is part of Great Britain and consists of four countries; England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. England being the country that the Channel Tunnel links to. It ends on the English side at Dover, the famous and infamous white cliffs. Scotland, the northern neighbor to England, has its highlands and lochs, or lakes. Wales, the southwestern neighbor to England, is where most if not all the scenes to practically every British series is being filmed. If we move back to continental Europe, to France, there's another country close to it, one that borders to it; Andorra. Andorra lies between France and Spain, and is governed by representatives from both countries. One of the other countries France borders to is Germany, which has, as we all are aware of, the dubious pleasure of containing parts of the Berlin Wall, a remnant from the Cold War, and the more pleasant pleasure of having one of the best, if not the best, Christmas Market in the world. Germany borders to Denmark, which is the country we don't know much about. And, of the countries not part of continental Europe, we have; Iceland. Iceland consists of one island with roads that are often swingy because they have this superstition about the little people living underground and they don't want to disturb them by building roads on top of their homes...

-Alright! Alright! Mrs. Gregson shouted. I get it! You want to go to Denmark! Fine! Denmark, it is! Anywhere soecific in Denmark you want to go to?

* * *

-Everyone in agreement? Gilbert asked seriously. We all nodded, or not all of us, only those of us whom had helped with cleaning up Great Grand Hall nodded. Dragomir even gave thumbs up to emphasize that he agreed.

Once inside the plane, we waited.

We waited until we'd been seated, predictably (at least for Arthur and my sexy boyfriend Lukas) in seats apart from each other.

And we waited until take-off were five minutes away.

Then, with a burst of "Excuse me, I just' ve to use the loo for a minute!", Mrs. Gregson unintentionally delayed the take-off. The coffee she'd been drinking had been spiked with some pills I couldn't remember the name of (courtesy of Liz), not many, just enough to keep her occupied for the next few minutes.

Thus, leaving us, the cleaning crew (on second thought, that's a lame name, I think I'll change it to "The Cool Kids") with the opportunity to simultaneously switch seats with the not so cool kids, once they were given a little encouragement, they readily complied. So, that The Cool Kids (damn, that name's so cool!) was sitting on one side of the plane, and the others on the other side of the plane.

When Mrs. Gregson came back, we were so behind on the flight schedule, that she'd no other choice but to just let us sit where we sat.

Just like Gilbert had planned it.

We spent the plane ride talking with each other, play games, and eat and swap food.

I never took off my seat belt, I value safety.

When we landed, Alfred had to say,

-Isn't it incredible that the plane held us up at 30,000 feet, or 9,144 m for those of you who use the metric system, in the air without any other support than it's own engine?

Which turned me into an uncool person whom were clinging to Lukas, for all the wrong reasons. I don't know how Lukas managed to pull me out of my seat, or drag me all the way to the motel we were staying at. I mean, I know that he's strong, but not that strong. He must've used something weird to accomplish that.

But all that was forgotten as we entered the motel and made plans for the next day.

* * *

On the next day grudgingly let us explore the city on our own.

Finding out that it was more than one bar, we decided to split up. Arthur being the only one who was skeptical.

-Shouldn't we stick together? Just in case.

-Oh, come on, mon ami. What can possibly happen? Francis rightly asked. Arthur had to concede to that.

 **Author's notes:**

 **What can happen indeed, Francis? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Translation:**

 **Mama = mom (Polish) [It's international that word]**

 **Mon ami = my friend (French)**

 **Nor is, obviously, what Mathias (Denmark) calls Lukas (Norway), as Lukas calls Mathias Den.**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy birthday, my Romanian friend!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26 - The Morning After:

(Arthur's POV)

My head was aching and thundering to the sound of a thousand drums. I groaned and rolled over to the side, while holding my hands to my head.

Big mistake, the light breaking through my window hit me in the eyes like a blade. So, it must be the east and that be the sun.

Groaning, I rolled over again and covered myself with the blanket and the arm on my motel bed. Wait, an arm?!

I shot up, staring at the sleeping form that was... Alfred?! I then noticed that I was naked.

-Alfred?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?! I shouted, headache temporarily forgotten, waking him up. Under any other circumstances, him waking up while rubbing his eyes would've been bloody adorable.

-Whoa, dude, calm down...

-Did we make love or something last night?

He shot up.

-No, no, no! I wouldn't do that to you while you were drunk!

Although I was pleased that he wouldn't take advantage of me, I still latched onto something he had said.

-I was drunk last night?!

-Well, yes. Alfred said rubbing his neck sheepishly. Don't you remember? A stupid question to ask; if someone had been drunk the night before, it was hardly probable that they would remember it the morning after. However, I was too distraught by the scary possibility that had presented itself, to point out that; what if I'd lost my gentlemanly veneer?

-No, I can hardly remember the first two drinks. But it couldn't have been that bad, could it? After all, I descend from a long line of people with good alcohol tolerance, and...

-After the third drink, you stripped. Alfred said matter-of-factly.

-I stripped? I asked incredulously, and embarrassed.

-You were wearing nothing but a waiter's apron that barely covered your... important stuff.

I don't think my face has ever been that red. Then I remembered that I was naked, and my face grew even redder. But how short could that waiter's apron have been?

As if he'd read my mind, Alfred held up the apron in question.

He was right. That thing would barely have covered my... vitals.

And speaking of which, even in my current distress, I couldn't avoid noticing that Alfred couldn't help but stare at it. If I hadn't been keeping a constant secret fear that he would one day wake up and find someone he thought more attractive than me, I would've yelled at him. Although, considering the state I was currently in, with the drunken night the night before and my hangover, i only registrered it at the back of my mind; there were more pressing matters at hand.

-I refuse to believe that thing is mine. I said vehemently.

-It's got your name stitched in it.

-Show me. I demanded, and Alfred trusted the apron towards me without another word. As I cast my eyes towards the apron, I begged to the forces that be, that my name wouldn't be on it. Alas, no such luck. In a stitching, I recognized as my fairy friends', they must've slipped this on to me, to avoid my complete nakedness, was my name embroidered. I thanked them in my mind, but I wish they could've chosen something more concealing.

Trying to contain my dignity, I covered myself with it. Then I said to Alfred,

-That still doesn't explain what you're doing here, in a voice that was a bit more unsteady than I could've hoped for.

-Well, the hero was the only one who could stop you from drinking more, and doing who knew what. So, I naturally accepted my heroic duties. You were a bit reluctant to put on clothes again, but you accepted my bomber jacket. I think you mumbled that it smelt of freedom, as I carried you back here. I brought your clothes with me too. They're in that pile over there. He pointed to a mass that could, with good imagination, be called a pile of clothes.

But that was secondary in my thoughts, as I felt a new level of embarrassed and felt my face get so red I was afraid that it would bleed out to my hair; Alfred had let me wear his precious bomber jacket.

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

If it hadn't been for the situation being what it was, the look on Iggy's face would've been hilarious. After I'd assured him (like a thousand times!) that no, no one had filmed or taking pictures of his (sexy) nakedness, we got dressed.

* * *

When we sat down at the breakfast table, although it was closing on to lunch hours now, Iggy's head kept swirling back and forth. Eventually, I got worried that his head would snap off his neck.

-Iggy. No one's going to comment on your drunkenness yesterday, so stop worrying.

-I wasn't worried about that. Before now, so thanks a bunch, Alfred. He said in a voice I was starting to recognize as sarcasm. I was trying to find everyone.

-Oh, is someone missing?

-I can't see Gilbert or Liz anywhere.

* * *

Despite Iggy and I (yes, I've learnt the right way to say and write it, but I still think the other way sounds cooler) looking all over the place the next three hours, helped by our fellow "collaborators" (whatever that means, Iggy used it), the only ones we still couldn't see or find anywhere, were Gil and Liz.

At dinner time, this caused us to be scolded severely by our chaperone teacher, Mrs. Gregson.

-I cannot believe you! Here I believed that you were responsible adults whom could take care of themselves! And you repay me by going off gettiing stupidly drunk, sleeping in each other's rooms, and on top of all that; you lose two of your classmates!

She kept ranting on for twenty minutes or so, before Iggy interrupted her.

-All this is very interesting, and you've got every right to yell at us, but shouldn't we contact the police?

I just love it when Iggy tell people off, especially when he has such a good point that they get all red in the face out of embarrassement.

* * *

It wasn't before the next day, that we finally got some news.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

It was day 2 of not knowing where Gilbert or Liz was. Not even Francis or Antonio knew where they could be, though Antonio said that they were probably together.

-Since Gil got up early yesterday to find her.

But it didn't help, when neither picked up their phones. Or had their phones on, so that the police could track them.

 **Ring!** _I am what I am; I am my own special creation; So come take a look; Give me the hook or the ovation; It's my world that I want to have; a little pride in; My world, and it's not a place I; have to hide in; Life's not worth a damn; 'Till you can say; "Hey World, I am what I am";_ **Ring!**

I recognized the ringtone; it was the one Liz had insisted on me having for when she called. And I hadn't felt for arguing against a woman whom was holding the frying pan she'd just used to render Francis unconscious. Even if he'd deserved it.

I hurriedly answered it.

-Liz, where the hell are you?

-If that's Liz, Francis interjected, ask her if she's got Gil with her.

-But first things first, is Gil with you?

 _-Yes, he is. And I think that we went too far, and not just literally._

-What do you mean? Where are you?

 _-Las Vegas, but that's beside the point, Arthur._

-Las Vegas?!

- _Don't call Arthur!_ I heard a voice in the background say, before the call was terminated.

I looked dumbfounded at (I refuse, on principle, to call them friends) my classmates and Alfred.

-They're in Las Vegas.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **The ringtone is naturally, I am what I am by John Barrowman.**

 **In the next chapter, you'll get the events from this chapter, just from the point of view of Gilbert and Elizaveta.**

 **Seeing how I still don't have any clue as to somgs for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I will entreat you once more to please send me some suggestions. Pretty please with sugar on top?**

 **And if you think that thinking about songs fitting those two Houses is too difficult or something, can you give me suggestions to somgs about being smart or intelligent, and friendship?**

 **I don't own Hetalia**


	27. Chapter 27 - Las Vegas

Chapter 27 - Las Vegas:

 _One day earlier_

(Third person's POV)

When Elizaveta had firsr woken up, she'd been in some weird ruins. Weird, because they seemed new, and because she thought she recognized the place, she knew that there hadn't been any ruins here yesterday evening. Or at least, she thought it was only yesterday evening she was last conacious of the world around her. She wasn't really sure; she couldn't remember much about the night out.

Only a lot of drinking.

Her head was trying to kill her, that was the only thing she was sure of. As she slowly got up, she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned her head slowly towards the sound. It was Gilbert. He looked less miserabøe than she felt, but not by much.

-Hey, Gilbert. She said, surprised to find her voice so coarse. Can you tell me what the hell happened last night? She said the last word uncertanly; she was still not sure about how much time had lapsed.

-Don't you remember?

-No, last night's a blur.

-It turns out that you're a mean, violent drunk.

-What do you mean?

-After your third bottle of vodka, after you'd downed several glasses of Heineken, good choice by the way, you turned violent.

-How violent?

-Well, you know the ruins around you?

-Yes, Elizaveta said slowly.

-They used to be the second pub we drank in last night.

Elizaveta snapped her head violently around, first to one side, then to the other. And immediately regretted it. Not only did her head hurt like hell, she could also see people in the distance coming their way.

-Come on. Gilbert said, grabbing her hand. We've got to get a taxi.

-Why?

-You're too hung-over to explain this mess, and I'm too broke to pay for the damages.

-But you can afford a taxi?

-Probably...

 _Back at the motel_

-Great, I can't find the id I used last night.

-The fake one you used to score some vodka? Antonio put it in my motel room. Along with your keys. Elizaveta had asked Antonio, as one of the more trustworthy people, to take care of her keys.

-So, you've got the motel keys?

-Of course. Gilbert hurriedly checked his pockets. Not. Of course not. Damn, I've lost them.

Noticing the look Elizaveta gave him, Gilbert snapped,

-Don't give me freakin' dirty looks! This is all your fault!

-Hey, don't blame me! You were the one who lost the keys!

* * *

 _Today_

The next time Elizaveta woke up, she was in a dimly lit hotel room, in a currently unknown city. She pulled her hands to her to her face to rub it and noticed that an accompanying hand had followed. She slowly pulled her hands down, so she could have a look at them. There was a handcuff on her right wrist. The other handcuff was on Gilbert's left wrist. Though she had many times fantasized about being handcuffed to him (usually it was either her or him that wore the handcuffs) in bed to spice up things there (not that anything they did in bed really needed to be spiced up), something told her that this time there wasn't the normal reason for the handcuffs.

She used the hand that was connected to him to wake him up.

-Mm. Mutter geben mir fünf weitere Minuten.

-Gilbert! She hissed. Get up! When that didn't work, she told him; we're handcuffed together!

That got his attention.

-Well, Liz, I knew you were kinky...

She smacked him.

-Focus!

Gilbert looked around the room, trying to find out what she was so upset for, and his eyes widened.

-Where the hell are we?

-You tell me!

-How the hell should I know!

-Keep your voice down, and you were the one whom rolled the cash out.

-You were the one whom wanted to get out of town.

-You were the one whom suggested that we should drink again, to relieve my hangover. And I don't recall being okay with leaving for... where are we?

-Maybe there's some sort of clue somewhere in this room? Gilbert said cautiously while holding an eye on the frying pan that had suddenly appeared in Elizaveta's hand. He knew she knew how to use it.

After some awkward searching, it was a bit hard to move around when one was handcuffed together, they found plane tickets that told them,

-Great! We've managed to get ourselves to Las Vegas.

-Oh, come on! Don't be a baby! Gilbert chided her.

-Do you remember what you told me?

-Just because I said that I woukd eat Arthur's food, if we, in a drunken stupor, managed to be allowed on a plane, doesn't mean that...

-Hey, when you wake up in Vegas...

-Just help me find the keys to the handcuffs now. Gilbert said grumbling, trying not to think about Arthur's cooking. For reasons no one understood, the only thing Arthur could cook without turning it into toxic waste, was scones.

It turned out the keys were under the pillows, for some reason. A new weirdness was discovered after they managed to release themselves, however.

-Why. The. Hell. Are. Our. Clothes. Full. Of. Glitter? Liz hissed quietly.

-Hey, when you wake up in Vegas...

-Oh, shut up.

After shaking their clothes, getting dressed, and searching the room for anything more of theirs, they walked out of the hotel room.

As mentioned the hotel room had only been dimly lit, with the two lamps on either side of the bed. Which probably explained why the couple had to shield their eyes as they stumbled down the corridor.

When they reached the staircase, Gil dragged Eliza to the side,

-Do you remember anything from last night? Apart from all the drinking?

-I think I remember a man dressed up as Elvis, Elizaveta said after sorting through her memories, and considering where in Vegas we are, I think we might've been witnessing a wedding.

She rubbed her left hand over her face. The ring making the action unpleasant.

Hang on. Since when does she wear rings?

-Yeah, I think I remember something about Elvis too. Gilbert said, also rubbing his hand over his face.

Elizaveta didn't answer right away, she was busy examining the ring.

-Why am I wearing your dads class ring?! She shouted at him as she finally recognized the ring. She didn't wait for an answer though as she ran down the stairs. She needed to talk to someone, someone sane.

* * *

-Don't call Arthur, Gilbert told her, wrestling the phone away from her. Not knowing that she'd already called and talked to him. Because we're in this together, just the two of us.

* * *

Standing in line in front of the receptionist's desk, they tried not to think about having enough money to pay the hotel room bills, or if they had to skip tiwn.

At long last, it was their turn. As agreed, Gilbert led the way, he was more of a morning person, and something in his DNA made him less susceptible to hangovers, plus he was more of a morning person (and way more organized than her) than she was.

-Good forenoon! How might I help you, the receptionist asked. It was indeed forenoon, if there was such a name for the time between morning and noon. But still, who used an expression like that?

-Well we want to check out soon, we have the room 1207, and wonder if there's anything, besides paying of course, that we would've left behind?

-Yes, there is, the clerk said after checking her computer, There's your marriage license.

-Marriafe license? They said in perfect harmony. _It wasn't just a prank wedding?_ They thought in unison.

-Yes, surely you remember that you gave it to us for safe keeping? She said suspiciously.

-Yes, but we just don't do mornings, Elizaveta said, trying to cover up any weirdness and smooth things over.

The receptionist gave them such a weird look that Gilbert put in,

-Jetlag, it's technically morning for us.

The receptionist still looked sceptical, but continued nonetheless,

-All that needs to be done before you can check out, is to go over the minibar in your room, and if nothing's taken, you can get your marriage license and just be on your way.

-Are you sure that's all? Gilbert asked cautiously, noticing that she hadn't said anything about _paying_ for the room.

-As the night manager probably told you, unless he forgot to mention it again, she murmured the last piece to herself, sounding annoyed, as you were the first married couple in, you got the hotel room for free.

* * *

-You got me into this. Elizaveta hissed. Not only did I get drunk, again, although no big hangovers this time, but we're in Las Vegas, and married! Even if we got someone to pay for the taxi to the airport, and then the plane ticket from Las Vegas to New York, because it's cheaper than a plane ticket to Denmark; we would still have to pay for getting a divorce. Do you have any idea how much a divorce costs?

-Too much information. Gilbert groaned.

-We've lost control of this situation. Elizaveta deflated, and slid down the wall to sit next to Gilbert, they hadn't quite left the hotel just yet. I'm sorry I yelled at you; I just don't know what we should do.

-Well, Gilbert started, clearly he had some ideas, I think we should just push away the marriage problem for now and send out a request for money.

-You mean post it on your blog, don't you?

-Of awesomely coutse!

* * *

Thanks to the wonders of modern technology, their friends had gathered enough money, and sent it to them, for them to take a taxi to the airport.

Where appearently the police were waiting for them.

Turns out, that when two minors (even if both are at least sixteen), disappear from a class trip in Denmark, only to appear in Las Vegas, giving duly notice that they're, in fact, in Las Vegas, police will come to escort them to safety.

Who would've thought?

Not to mention that they got escorted all the way from North Las Vegas Airport to John F. Kennedy Airport, in a plane, naturally, without even being allowed to sit close to one another. It did make them feel a little like criminals, but other than that, it was a nice flight.

Once the others arrived a week later, Arthur drew Liz to one side.

-When you were on the phone with me, you mentioned that you'd gone "too far, and not just literally", what did you mean by that?

* * *

-Do you think Arthur believed you?

-That the "gone too far"-incident I was referring to was two drunken nights, and two hangovers in a row? I don't think so, but it's the only reason I'm giving, and besides, it's not like there's another reason that makes sense, unless we tell him about our marriage. And speaking of our marriage, we need to talk about it.

-Well, this is my idea; we stay married, at least until one of us find someone else, because, as you told me, it's too expensive to get divorced.

-I agree, but I also think that we should keep it to ourselves.

Gilbert looked at her for a long time.

-What is it? Do I have something on my face? She asked when she couldn' take it anymore.

-No, you're awesome, as usual.

-Not perfect?

-Awesome is way more awesome than perfect.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Translation:**

 **Mutter geben mir fünf weitere Minuten = Mom, give me five more minutes (German)**

 **As promised, Gilbert and Elizaveta's point of view of the events described in last chapter. This is of course inspired by the song Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, both Story and Author, they've made me very happy. I come to realize that I want you readers to point all the little and big spelling errors I make, so please do. I've also come to realize another thing when I wrote the chapter with Elizaveta's birthday. I wrote something that indicated a very naughty business. Now the thing is, Gilbert was technically fifteen at the time, while Elizaveta was sixteen! Thereby making the naughty business, illegal. So, I'm going to beg you to pretend that I didn't indicate full-on naughtiness. I don't own Hetalia**


End file.
